Bloody Business
by McFuzzie
Summary: Light is bitten on the hand by an insomniatic man he picks up on the street. He later finds that he was given "the mark of the undead," and is expected to fufil his duty as the God of Death. Vampfic LxLight; Rated M for later chapters
1. My Hobo

_Disclaimer: I do not and sadly will never own Death note or any of its characters._

_Warnings: Yaoi! If you don't know what that is I suggest you find out before reading, or you might be severely traumatized friends. Please don't flame me! This will be rated M for later chapters including smexy LxRaito-ness. Yes, it will be LxRaito. I might do m-preg, maybe… I wouldn't get your hopes up or down yet. Maybe I'll take a poll… Bondage, Bloodsucking, etc. I'll warn y'all when it gets to said chaps. _

_McFuzzy: Hey y'all. Okay, so this is my first Death Note fic, and I'm really interested in seeing the response I get!_

_Light: Please don't let her do this…_

_McFuzzy: Bwhahahaha! You are my slave man meat, so shut up and deal!_

_L: Raito-kun, I believe she just called you man meat…_

_Light: I'm aware of this Ryuuzaki._

_McFuzzy: Don't worry L; you can be man meat, too._

_L: Is man meat sweet?_

_McFuzzy: Yes. Yes it is. Myeeesssss._

_L: I find this to be acceptable._

_Light: I hate all of you!_

Chapter 1 My Hobo

Of all the days to get off late from work, today just had to be the day. Light walked through the empty suburban street listening to his feet click on the damp sidewalk. Above all it was raining -- it was not Light's day.

Unfortunately Light had hoped for a pleasant day. Earlier that day he was late for his bus arrangement; he ended up having to walk five blocks. That was ok, but he hadn't been sleeping enough lately which made the task difficult.

While he was walking he had almost been mugged by some guy running out of a drug store. Honestly, Light had thought the neighborhood was better than that. The man didn't have a gun, but a finger in his pocket of which he thought would suffice.

Light laughed when the mugger told Light to give him his wallet. Apparently the guy knew that Light knew he was bluffing, so he blushed and ran off. _How about that; a blushing robber._ Light didn't feel like arresting him.

Honey brown eyes gazed up to the sky as the weather let up a little. He was thinking about the case that he had just got off from.

It was disturbing to him, if not all of the members of his crew. Recently in Tokyo there have been random killings in what seemed like no substantial pattern, all of the same death; heart attack.

He couldn't help but grimace at the complexity of the case. He was sure that he could solve it with proper help, but for some reason his team just didn't seem up to par with his expectations.

Surly it was no coincidence, either, (don't call me surly), because the deaths seemed to happen to only those of whom were mass murderers. Light chuckled to himself. If there was the most twisted form of judgment out there, this was it. He cracked his knuckles and sighed.

Ten hours of work! That had to of been a record. He was sore and his eyes hurt badly from staring at computer monitors all day. It was worse because the tensions at the office were high, especially because Light is the chief detective.

If it wasn't one thing, Matsuda and Aizawa were fighting, or Mogi wanted something to drink and his damned sister Sayu was ALWAYS calling every hour for some god-unknown reason. _Stupid people and their stupid opinions,_ he thought to himself.

He kept a steady pace as he walked, but stopped suddenly when he heard a sigh in the alley beside him. _Was he being followed?_ For a minute he just sat there to see if the person was still there. _No footsteps_… then he heard another sigh.

He flung himself to the wall in a very James Bond-like pose as he poked his head around the corner to get a good view of the offender. Light sighed in relief as he saw a simple Hobo.

He crept silently as to not wake him while he got a good look at the man. He gasped in surprise. For some reason, he looked nothing like a hobo. He was very young first of all, very thin, and had skin as pale as the moon.

Light was pretty sure that hobos would be a bit tanner during the summer in Tokyo. He was also wearing a white sweater and light blue jeans. This was strictly not hobo-like at all. Light leaned in a bit to smell the man's breath for alcohol, then checked his pulse. _The last thing I need is a dead man..._

He went to put his fingers to his neck when the man below him shifted and sighed. Yes, he was very much alive and not drunk either. But hell, the man looked practically dead. As he could feel, he was very cold as well. Light groaned to himself. His conscious was yelling at him like it normally did. Light like to call it "mini-Light."

People took this as a sign of politeness or kindheartedness in most circumstances, but Light only did it to make his mini-Light shut the hell up.

Reluctantly, Light picked the man up and delicately positioned him on his shoulders. He began to walk home with a sleeping hobo on his back. _This is going to be a long night._

Light was exhausted by the time he got up the THIRD story of his apartment complex. The man was heavier than he seemed, and Light decided to exercise more.

He stumbled inside of his complex and practically flung the corpse on his couch to lift the burden. The figure shifted and squirmed on the couch. _Shit! _

As light thought about his situation, he really didn't want to wake the figure up because he really hadn't prepared an answer as to why he abducted him.

Besides, Light was too tired to gain any sense of rational thought, so he might sound like a complete creeper. However, his thoughts were eased as the man stopped squirming and cuddled himself into the fetal position, seeming to sleep.

Light didn't want to take any more chances, so he turned threw a small blanket over the body and stumbled into his bedroom. He crept into bed and closed his eyes. Then the paranoia kicked in.

He started wondering, _what if he is a complete creeper?_ He imagined the man using his utensils in the morning and eating the food out of his fridge, and all of those messes he would make!

He also wondered what would happen if he was a killer. Light didn't want to wake up dead, or worse, a stranger using his toothbrush!

Light opened his eyes as he realized he forgot to shower. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 2:00 Am. and Light had to get up at 6. He reluctantly got out of bed and went into the shower.

He let steamy water flow over his body and let his muscles relax. _Too tense. I am way to tense for a 20 year old._ Then he heard the door to his bathroom open.

His head flung toward the direction of the door in shock. No, nothing was there, and the door was closed, too. He was a bit freaked out at the thought of this stranger roaming his apartment.

He sat there in the shower for a minute, and then heard banging from the kitchen area, right next to the living room. He turned off the water and threw on his pajamas.

When he had dashed to the couch where his guest was sleeping, he couldn't believe his eyes. The man was in the exact same spot, deep breathing like sleeping people do, and nothing was out of place.

He sighed in relief. It seemed as if his nerved got the best of him. As he walked back to his bedroom, the stranger opened his eyes and rubbed his elbow from where he had tripped on it. _That was too close_.

That morning Light woke up with very bloodshot eyes. He wasn't dead yet, though he wished he was. He got absolutely no sleep with the thought of the unknown guy in his apartment.

When he walked to the couch, the guy was still asleep, though in a different position, but breathing steadily. Light got a better look at his face in the light from the window. He wasn't actually all that scary looking, but a bit weird.

For some reason, Light almost laughed at thinking he was scared of _this_. He looked so innocent while sleeping. Then he remembered his "courtesy" and wrote the stranger a note for when he woke up.

_At work. Feel free to use any of my commodities till I get back. Stay if you like. Light_

When Light had written "Stay if you like," it was actually code for "get the hell out you moocher." But unfortunately, he didn't feel that he would get the hint. So begrudgingly, he went to work, and looked back at the stranger one last time.

Light practically ran home to his apartment out of fear, yet again, from his guest. He fumbled with the keys and flung the door open. He stood there and observed the surroundings. He wasn't sure if he was just tired, or if it was really dark in his apartment.

He stepped in and looked to the couch. The man wasn't there! In an instant, Light began to panic again and decided to continue searching the apartment. He wasn't just tired, he noticed, as his apartment was never this dark. He wondered if this was why the stranger was so pale.

He lurched into the kitchen starting to wonder if he should pull out his gun, or if that would completely freak out the stranger and turn the creeper sign onto Light. He smacked himself on the head. This wasn't the time to think about appearance!

"Raito-san shouldn't hurt himself like that." Light's eyes widened incredibly as he turned around to face the stranger. The man simply gave a shallow smile and held his hand up in a wave like motion as Light simply stood there gaping.

_Didn't I just look there…? _Light stuttered for a moment not being able to say anything as he gaped at the gangly figure in front of him. _Say something Light! _He watched while the stranger brought a thumb up to his mouth and gently nibbled on the nail.

His eyes were coal black and showed absolutely no emotion. His gaze mad Light shiver, and then he noticed the horrendous bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"I see you're _awake_…" Light practically tripped all over himself in the response.

"Indeed. I thank Raito-san for his hospitality, but unfortunately I must part." He smiled again, making Light cringe in fear, and turned for the door. Light was pissed at this notion. He let this creeper practically ruin a good night's sleep and for a simple "thank Raito-san." Bah!

"W-wait a minute! Can I at least know your name?"

"Ryuuzaki." The stranger turned around and walked very close to Light. "Raito-san can call me Ryuuzaki." His gaze never left Light's eyes at this, making Light blush a bit. Then he did something unexpected.

He took Light's hand gently, still staring at Light intensely, brought it to his mouth, then bit Light very hard, just enough to draw blood.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Light drew his hand back in pain and watched the blood slide down his hand.

"We will meet again, Raito-san." With that, he turned and slid out of the door, disappearing into the night. Light just stood at his doorway his mouth practically to the floor. He lets a man sleep in his house, and then he gets bit?!

He grimaced at the small puncture wound on his Right hand. He slightly wondered if he should get it checked for rabies. What a weird week.

Light felt the effects of sleep overtake his body, and realized he was probably hallucinating, and when he woke up in the morning none of this would have happened. He nodded with determination the fell onto his bed. Slowly, he sunk into sleepy bliss.

End of chap

McFuzzy: I hope you liked it. I will try to update regularly since I have no life ;)


	2. Mark of the Undead

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own death note, nor its characters. (Cries) But if I did…_

_Chapter rated T._

_McFuzzy: Hi again! This was posted really quickly I know. I just wanted to separate what I had written into chapters. I haven't been very nice to Light, have I?_

_Light: No, you haven't._

_Ryuuzaki: She has been nice to me Raito-kun._

_Light: How many times do I have to tell you I hate you all?!_

_Matsuda: But I love you Raito-Kun!_

_Light: There's a gun to my head. I'll shoot!_

_Matsuda: NOOOO!_

_Ryuuzaki: I know Raito-kun won't because he likes my body too much._

_Light: You're right... damn!_

_McFuzzy: Erm, okay! On with the story!_

Chapter 2 Mark of the Undead

That morning Light woke in a sweat. _A bad dream? _This was strange for Light because he _never_ had bad dreams. He looked at his hand not wanting to see a bite mark. Unfortunately, it was still there. He considered his strange encounter reason enough to have a bad dream.

_CRASH! _Light's body popped out of bed at the sound of a crash in his apartment. He ran out of his room and into the living room to see a pile of pots on the ground that had fallen from his cupboard above.

He looked at the hinges of the cupboard, examined the stability of it, and wondered why they fell. The door was perfectly fine, and it was even closed. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up as he felt the gaze of something on his back. He whipped around only to see nothing there. He was thoroughly freaked out.

"Hello?" He called to himself; as if a robber would answer. He mentally smacked himself for that one. He put away his pans very wearily. These kinds of things only seemed to happen to him.

He bent down only to smell himself, and quickly realized he hadn't showered the night before_. Shit with a side of steamed broccoli… _

He really wasn't in the mood to shower. That was saying something, because Light loved to shower, but not when he thought someone was in his house.

He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes to shower was plenty of time before work. He went to the bathroom, threw off his clothes, and practically leapt into the shower. He lathered and rinsed faster as fast as he could, the leaped out and threw on his clothes.

He looked at his watch in awe. Eighteen minutes left before work. He smiled with pride. Then his hair stood up on his neck again.

There was that strange feeling. It was almost freezing, and he felt like someone was watching him. _I don't think the boys at work will mind if I show up early…_

A few minutes after Light had left his house, he was walking down the street to his bus stop. He looked around and noticed a considerable lack of people on the streets. It was Sunday after all, but the scene was odd. Light quickened his pace.

Light's hair stood up once again. The day was very dark outside, almost as if it was going to rain, but Light couldn't smell moisture in the air.

_Complete darkness…_ He got a random picture in his brain of Ryuuzaki, and thought about what the man had said the night before.

When they will meet again, Light did not know, and laughed at his paranoia. Ever since he had met that stranger, he had been constantly on his toes in fear. He wanted to smack himself for acting so stupidly. But as he walked, he now saw no people where he was. _Strange… _

But as he walked he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't want to look back at some random "innocent" person and have them scowl at him. But he didn't want to be unknowing of what was behind him.

He picked up his pace and saw the bus stop ahead of him. The bus was coming from just down the street and he sighed with relief. He heard the man behind him quicken his pace as well, and this sent Light running.

There have only been a few times in his life that he has been scared, and this was definitely one of them. The bus stopped just ahead of Light and he flew even faster to reach it. As the doors opened, Light decided to look behind him.

It was just a man, but he was limping. His face was hidden by an awkward hat, and his clothed were very ragged and torn.

He could even smell an incredible stench coming off of his skin making Light want to vomit. He flew onto the bus and ordered the driver to close its doors right away, and he complied reluctantly.

Light gaped in horror as the man chasing him ran into the bus with a large smack as it drove off.

_That was no normal person,_ Light thought to himself. He sighed and put his hand to his stinging chest. He had that feeling _yet_ again, and it was making him even sicker.

"Hey kid, you gonna take a seat?" The driver asked while pointing to the "do not cross while bus in motion line," of which Light was blatantly standing on. He scowled at the driver. Some people just had no courtesy.

He turned and tried to find a seat, but his heart almost stopped when he saw a very familiar face at the very back of the bus.

Yes, it was Ryuuzaki, although it was hard to tell because he was wearing a very baggy sweater than covered his face slightly.

This wasn't what Light needed, and he had hoped that he wouldn't notice him, but the way Ryuuzaki was gazing at him was a sure-fire sign he knew he was there. All of the other people were oblivious to Light accept for a few blushing girls.

_Well, at least I haven't lost my looks, _he thought smirking to himself. Ryuuzaki was still giving him that icy stare making Light shiver. He reluctantly sat next to the man and sighed.

"Funny meeting you here Ryuuzaki." Light avoided making eye contact even though the man was staring at him.

"Raito-san, may I see your hand?" Light jumped a bit at this request, but he complied. He lifted his hand and Ryuuzaki practically snatched it. "Very good," he mumbled to himself, admiring the slightly swollen puncture mark.

"You know," Light started, "I am not too fond of having complete strangers _eat _my hand!"

"Sorry Raito-san, but it was necessary."

"Define Necessary!" He almost screamed. Then he remembered he was on a bus, and tried to keep his voice down.

"It will be something that Raito-san will learn later. For now, I would like for you to have this." Ryuuzaki pulled out a small necklace with a skull on it. Light grimaced at the piece of jewelry. _What is with this guy?_ They both jolted at the sudden bounce on the bus.

"Umm, I'm not really sure I want this, Ryuuzaki…"

"It is important for you to have. Tell me, has Raito-san seen some strange things after I had bitten him lately?" Light's eyes widened. Was this man playing with him? He couldn't tell.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes, but I don't see how this will help." Light was feeling a bit queasy. Then it happened.

The hairs on his neck stood up with that frigid feeling. He was almost sure someone was staring at him; well, other than Ryuuzaki. "What is this feeling that I'm having?" He still didn't make contact with Ryuuzaki.

"Like I said, this will be something Raito-san must learn later. For now, wear this and the feeling will dissipate greatly." Light was skeptical to say the least, but he took the necklace and put it on, letting it fall beneath his shirt.

He felt the feeling suddenly melt away. He looked at Ryuuzaki a bit shocked. _Who is this guy? _"I trust that Raito-san feels better now. You have work now, correct?" Light was unsure of how the man knew that, but didn't expect less.

He nodded in reply. "Good, now when Raito-san gets off from his shift he will expect to see me waiting outside for him." Light was still at a loss for words.

"Now tell me, does Raito-san know of any good bakeries around his office?" At this Light almost choked and died. He couldn't tell if this guy was serious, even in his most serious of tones.

"That is something Ryuuzaki-san will have to find for himself." Light's inner self was cheering in triumph. He just out-Ryuuzakied Ryuuzaki. Unfortunately, Ryuuzaki didn't appreciate Light's humor.

The bus stopped in front of Light's office and the two men stepped out. Ryuuzaki put on a hat to shadow his face. Light gave him a look of question.

"I don't like the sun." He figured as much.

"You do realize I work at least eight hours Ryuuzaki?" He nodded at Light and slouched down the street scouring for sweet shops. Light hadn't even known the guy for more than two days, but he didn't expect anything different from the figure.

When Light reached the office, he felt as if all he had been witnessing was a dream. He walked into the building half-lidded and seeming rather tired. Matsuda ran over to him and cheerily greeted him.

"Morning Raito-Kun! You're here early; did you sleep well?" If Light could kill with his looks, Matsuda would have been dead. His father snuck into the conversation and peered at light.

"Raito, you do not look so well. Have you been sleeping okay? How's your health?"

"I'm fine dad; I just haven't been sleeping well." He saw his father looking at his hand. _Shit, I forgot about that!_ He pulled his hand away trying to be inconspicuous.

"Raito, what happened to your hand?"

"Yeah, Raito-kun, your perfect hand is damaged!" He winced again at Matsuda. _Why me? And why is Matsuda so gay?!_

"I stabbed myself while cooking dinner." He gave them a very fake smile which seemed to make them back off. "So, where are we in the case?" Aizawa was at the computer looking at some of the recent deaths.

"Well, the victims that were killed last night died in a Tokyo prison. All three of them were involved in a car ring that ended up in the murder of two innocent victims and the injury and rape of another.

They aired on TV. last night while they were being sent to their cells, and all three of them died ten seconds after one another about an hour later."

Light pulled a chair up next to Aizawa and viewed the information on the screen. He pondered a minute.

"They all died ten seconds after one another?" Aizawa nodded. Normally in car rings, there are a few more people involved in the plot in order to make things run smoothly. If they were professional, they would need four at best. "How many cars were accounted for?"

"It seems that three were stolen Raito-san." He calculated the thought. They would need at least four people to pull that off, if not five. Three to drive the cars, and one to stay at the hideout and keep watch, not to mention getting all the parts they could before the police showed up.

The only reason they were caught is because of the victims, who must have been innocent witnesses. How unfortunate.

"Matsuda, tell me the location and name of the surviving victim."

"His name is Teru Mikami at the Aiiku hospital in downtown Tokyo."

"Very good. We should go question him at once. I believe there is another criminal here that managed to escape the scene." The team looked at Light very surprised at his deduction.

"Okay, so Mogi, Matsuda an-"

"Hello Raito-kun." Light watched in horror as Ryuuzaki burst through the doors of the investigation room. He was holding a bag full of mini cakes and candies, as well as several coffees.

All eyes were glued on him in awe as he lurched into the room and closed the door with his foot. "I brought snacks." He smiled cheesily with very wide eyes.

Light put his hand to his face and rubbed his temples. This was not going to be a good day.

"Everybody, this is Ryuuzaki. I have hired him to help us work on this investigation. Please get along well."

Ryuuzaki put his hand up in one of his cheesy waves and looked to Light. The boy was a good actor. Matsuda chirped in and held a big hand out to Ryuuzaki.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san!" He looked at Matsuda's hand and took it sheepishly. Light could tell he wasn't used to much human contact.

"If you'll excuse me, I must talk to Ryuuzaki privately." Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand and practically drug him outside onto the balcony.

"Listen, I hardly even know who the hell you are! Why are you doing this to me?!" He felt a surge of pain in his hand where the bite mark was.

"Shit, that hurt! What the hell did you do to my hand?" He clutched it as the wound began hurting unexpectedly.

Ryuuzaki sighed. "I told Raito-kun that I would tell him later. As for now, I feel that I am needed by Raito-kun's side to help him with his work. It is substantially better than sitting outside.

I think that Raito-kun will find my intellect helpful to him otherwise." Light couldn't believe what he was hearing! This random stranger was acting as if Light and he were total pals. He cringed in annoyance.

"Fine. At least tell me what you did to my hand."

"It seems that Raito-kun is very impatient. I suppose he is feeling flustered, however. Your hand now has the mark of the undead Raito-kun." Light waited for him to elaborate, but got irritated waiting.

"Well?"

"That is what you asked of me Raito-kun, you shall learn the rest tonight, perhaps."

"Perhaps!?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Raito-kun has an important case to be working on." Light cursed himself and he led himself and Ryuuzaki back inside.

The team stared at the two walking back in together. No one said anything.

"Well, as I was saying, Mogi, Matsuda and I will go to the hospital-" he heard a cough from Ryuuzaki, "and Ryuuzaki will go to the hospital to question the victim. I want the rest of you to stay here and monitor other killings, examine them, and list your findings thoroughly."

They all nodded as Light's team proceeded through the door.


	3. Fall

_Disclaimer – I don't own Death Note! Big surprise, huh? I might own its characters… Wait, scratch that, I don't at all. D_

_McFuzzy: Alright, well, this should be an interesting chapter. Light finds out some important things._

_Light: Well, I guess you could say it explains the way L acts, accept for the sweets…_

_How does he do that?_

_Ryuuzaki: Now Raito-kun, let's not spoil the experience for the readers. You might find out eventually._

_McFuzzy: Yeah, don't spoil it! I don't want to write all of this for nothing!_

_Light: Like people even like your writing._

_McFuzzy: (crawls into a corner and cries) You're so hurtful!_

_Light: Just get on with it! Enjoy the read! (Like you could bwhahaha!)_

Chapter 3 Fall 

They had arrived at Aiiku hospital in what seemed to be one piece. Light could just feel the jealousy emanating off of Matsuda as he peered at Ryuuzaki.

"I'm watching you, noobie." Light rubbed his temples again.

"Okay Mogi, I need you to go and find out what room this Teru Mikami is in."

He nodded and went up to the front desk. "Alright you two," he caught Ryuuzaki scowling at Matsuda, "the goal of this mission is to be as humble as possible. Remember, the poor guy got raped, so we should be tender in our questioning."

They both reluctantly nodded. Matsuda stuck his tongue out at Ryuuzaki in front of Light. He sighed in annoyance. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Mikami-san is in room 103." Light barely even noticed Mogi had returned.

"Alright, Mogi-san, I need you to stay here and look for questionable faces. Please photograph them and record them." Mogi nodded and the trio proceeded to Mikami's room

Light gently knocked on the door and got no reply. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Another knock.

"Who is it?" Light smiled in triumph.

"Raito Yagami, I'm with the Police agency. Would you mind if I questioned you?"

"Come in." Light opened the door only to plug his nose from such a sickly smell. Matsuda did the same, but Ryuuzaki seemed unfazed.

"Good afternoon Mikami-san." He noticed the boy was actually relatively handsome. Unfortunately, he was gazing intensely at Light.

"I just came here to ask you some questions about your, umm, accident." He didn't want the guy to cry or anything.

The boy's eyes lit up instantly as he replied "Of course Raito-sama. I'd be happy to help!" Light sighed in relief that he wasn't all depressed, but he was surprisingly cheery for having been raped.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be recording this conversation." The man nodded, and Light motioned towards Matsuda who gleefully brought out his tape recorder. "Alright. Mikami san-"

"You can call me Teru-kun, Raito-sama!"

"Right then, Teru-kun, tell me about when you first saw the car thieves."

"I was at a gas station when I saw three men walking out of separate vehicles. They came inside while I was buying gas. After I had paid for my pump, I decided that I wanted something to drink, but the men were at the back of the store near the drink coolers. I decided what the hell, and looked for what I wanted."

"I wasn't too scared, because a guy and his friend were there with me. Then they started talking about where they were going to put the cars. I only looked at them and they…" He trailed off wile Light listened intently.

"Go ahead."

"They found out that I was eavesdropping. They waited outside for me and the two other boys… From there I can't remember much."

Light was frustrated. He didn't get any new information on this guy. He didn't know where to go from there.

"Does Mikami-san remember how many men were inside the gas station?" Ryuuzaki blurted out in the silence.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there were five talking together." Light grinned. Maybe Ryuuzaki wasn't so bad to have around after all. Matsuda was still glaring at him.

"You have to remember for me, Teru-kun. What happened to the two other men after you were, erm, raped?" Mikami didn't even wince at the question.

"They ran on foot. The details are fuzzy… I think I remember that one of the guys was related to one that died in jail. Otherwise, I don't know much. Gomen Raito-sama!"

It was enough for Light. He now had two suspects to work with that were missing in Tokyo, and one was presumed to be a relative.

"That will be all. Thank you for your time."

"W-wait Raito-sama! I should have your phone number just in case I, um, can remember something!" _Not again,_ Light thought to himself. He hated stalkers. Misa could prove that. Light obliged to his wishes and left the room. He was caught off guard when he didn't see Mogi around. Honestly, could he not keep these people in one spot?

"Matsuda, find Mogi for me please." He could feel a headache beginning to form. Matsuda set off, leaving Ryuuzaki and him alone.

"Did Raito-kun gain what he wanted?" Light thought about it. Sure he did, but it would take a lot of work to find the other suspects.

Suddenly he fell to his knees. It was that feeling again, and very strong at that. He thought he was going to vomit when Ryuuzaki knelt beside him.

"Where do you feel it? Where is it coming from?" Light grasped his stomach in pain and pointed to the side of him. Ryuuzaki looked to where light was pointing and his eyes widened a little. "I suggest that Raito-kun leaves promptly."

"W-why?" He grimaced in pain.

"It is a little hard to explain at this point. Let us adjourn, shall we?" He grabbed Light's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. He began guiding Light towards the entrance of the hospital where they found Mogi and Matsuda sitting on a couch drinking coffee. They jolted from their seats and ran to Light.

"Raito-Kun, are you okay?!" Matsuda cried out.

"Yes, I'm fine; I just need to lie down for a minute." His vision became very blurry as he felt ringing in his ears. Then his sight was out, and he was out like a light.

--

The moon was out. He felt the glow of its rays beaming into his flesh, burring into his pores stinging and tearing his skin like a knife through butter. Light screamed loudly as his skin melted off of his body in a bloody pool around his feet.

He could feel the bloody warmth of his face, feeling the muscle, and like ripping off a million hang nails, his muscles were delicately torn apart by the wind, and all Light could feel was the bone that his body had become.

He watched as his blood turned into mud, and his flesh turned into lifeless dirt blowing in the wind. He tried to cry, but nothing came out. He tried to scream, but he heard nothing but breath.

"Fall." He turned his skeleton body to face the voice. He no longer felt pain. "Fall" It said again. Light viewed it in fascination. It was horrible, but beautiful. He looked at his boney hand and in it saw an apple. The creature laughed and started towards the sky.

"If you don't fall, you will always be mortal. Foolish human."

He watched as the creature flew into the sky. He longed greatly to ask it what it meant, but he could still only hear his own breath. He looked around him and saw a ledge.

On the bottom there was nothing but black, like a never-ending hole that led to nothing. He was so tempted to jump. He saw the creature standing beside him again.

"Are you ready to fall?" He questioned. Light took a deep breath.

"Raito-kun." He swayed backwards from the ledge. He wanted to jump, but the world became shaky, and that voice was not from the creature. The creature just looked at him

"What are you waiting for, human? Fall."

He walked to the edge again, ready to jump.

"Raito kun?" He fell onto his back and opened his eyes.

"Gah!" Light shot up out of bed only to find himself staring into Ryuuzaki's eyes. Ryuuzaki had his knees on either side of Light and was sitting on his legs. His eyes were wide and probing.

Light found himself to be very sweaty and shocked. That dream he had just had, _it was so real…_ His heart was beating at an alarming rate. If he had any more of these bad dreams, he would never get any sleep. Ryuuzaki slid off of him and put his hand to Light's forehead.

"It seems as if Raito-kun was having a nightmare. Is he okay?" Light calmed himself down a bit and fell back onto his pillow. Wait, _his_ pillow…

"How did I get here Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun passed out and I carried him back home. I told them you were suffering from sleep deprivation."

"Hah. They believed that?" Light smiled at the thought. He supposed it would be believable considering how airy he was lately. Then he remembered the hospital and how he had passed out.

"What was that in the hospital Ryuuzaki?" He remembered the searing pain in his gut, the pain that was supposed to go away with the necklace that Ryuuzaki had given him. He dug in his shirt to find it, grasping it tight in his fingers.

"I believe now is as good a time as ever to tell Raito-kun why I sought him out."

"Wait a minute, I found you!"

"On the contrary, it was I who found Raito-kun. I was summoned by the Shinigami world to find you."

"Hah! Really Ryuuzaki? You didn't answer my first question, though. What was in the Hospital?"

"A werewolf." Light gaped in surprise. Then he started laughing.

"You really expect me to believe something like that?" He asked. This was all such a stupid joke to Light. His stomach turned when the expression on Ryuuzaki's face didn't change.

"What's going on here Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki held up his hand to Light.

"If you do not believe me, check my pulse, Raito-kun." He said.

Light looked at him strangely. He couldn't be serious. He held his fingers to Ryuuzaki's wrist and his eyes suddenly became wide with fear.

"Tell me this is a joke!" Ryuuzaki just stared at him dead in the eyes. "If I'm right, Ryuuzaki, you're technically dead…"

"You would be correct then." Light drew his hand back quickly. He stumbled backwards and fell off of the bed where the two were sitting. He lifted a shaky finger at Ryuuzaki.

"What in the hell are you!?" He turned pale waiting for a reply from Ryuuzaki.

"If Raito-kun must know, I am a vampire." He smiled slightly and bared his elongated canines, pointing at the in vain.

"Oh my God!" He couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't happening to him, or at least, nothing like this would really happen, would it?

"Actually, Raito-kun, you are your own God." Light raised an eyebrow. "This is the next point I would like to bring out. The reason why I am here is to resurrect a spirit that has been reincarnated into Raito-kun's body." He brought a thumb up to his mouth.

"This spirit is the God of Death. I was sent to bite Raito-kun and give him "the sight" which allows you to see the undead. It also marks you as one."

"H-hold on a minute Ryuuzaki! I don't know if I'm supposed to believe that I'm some kind of "Death God. Why are you, of all people, sent to give me this 'sight'?"

"Raito-kun is as intelligent as ever. This is because I am the only one who had the power to give you the mark of the undead. It might be hard to believe, but I have a certain bloodline that allows me to do so."

"You mean there are other vampires?"

"Indeed. Raito-kun did not think I was the only one?" He turned pale at the thought of vampires lurching in alleyways claiming unsuspected victims. Light could have been one of them. Or was he?

"Ryuuzaki, how do I know that you won't bite me?"

"It is impossible for me to 'suck your blood,' Raito-kun, because as the God of Death you have none."

"Huh?" Ryuuzaki slid onto the floor with Light and re-bit light's scar where he had been bitten before. "Shit! That hurt you bastard!"

"Does Raito-kun see blood?"

He looked at his hand and saw nothing come out. It was time for Light to start panicking. He turned pale and started clawing at the wound to see if anything would come out. Nothing happened the more he scratched at it. Ryuuzaki slipped behind Light and put his arms in a lock.

"Just because Raito-kun has no blood does not mean that he is not still human. You will still scar and feel pain just like any human. It would also be a shame to have a larger scar there than the one that I gave him."

Light hung his head low and began moaning in agony. "This can't be happening to me. Tell me this is a joke!"

"Unfortunately, this is no joke. Raito-kun will become the God of Death on his twenty-first birthday, which is in six months, I do believe. He also has no choice against it"

"Why did you bite me now then?"

"It takes six months for the spirit to awaken."

"Great." Light sat up and started walking towards his bed.

"What is Raito-kun doing?" Ryuuzaki asked. Light fell onto the mattress and positioned himself on his back with his head on the pillow.

"If it is no trouble to you, Ryuuzaki, I think I will sleep for," he glanced at the clock, "Four more hours before I have to go to work." He turned on his side and let his lids close shut. He was pretty sure he was traumatized.

_Too tense. He was waaaay too tense for a twenty year old_. He felt Ryuuzaki shuffle onto the other side of the bed and face Light.

"Do humans always sleep this much?" He brought his thumb to his mouth and brought out a laptop from light's desk. Light decided not to bother answering his question or asking what was with the laptop.

He didn't want another creepy dream, but he was too tired to care. With that, he slid into slumber.

End Chapter 3

I'll update soon D


	4. Misa Punch

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, do not own the show, blah, blah, blah, don't own characters, blah. Death Note is not mine!!_

_McFuzzy: Well, despite hurtful words from a certain person whose name rhymes with plight, I'm back again ready with chapter four! I hope to get in a bit more of the main story. Woo! _

_Light: You have been writing ALL DAY! Give me a break!_

_Ryuuzaki: Well, on the brightside, she won't get stupid this summer!_

_McFuzzy: That, indeed, is very true. Besides, I like writing._

_Light: But she already IS stupid. So I don't see how this will help._

_McFuzzy: I really don't know why I'm letting you berate me like this. I mean, I control what you say! I think I might be crazy… Here, this will be better for my self esteem._

_Light: L, I want your body._

_Ryuuzaki: You are a kind person._

_McFuzzy: I know, I know. _

Chapter 4 Misa Punch

Light awoke to an empty bed. He was wondering where his "vampire" companion had went off to. He still had a lot of questions buzzing around in his mind.

He squinted in the darkness of the apartment as he tried to find his way around. He tripped on the floor and cursed from the dark blindness. "Stupid vampire!"

He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. Well, it was because Ryuuzaki was a vampire that he needed darkness, but this situation was ridiculous! There was no way he would believe what he heard last night.

He got up and crept into the living room, only to notice Ryuuzaki sitting on the floor by the couch. He had a jumbo bag of chocolate covered strawberries by his side with one poking out of his mouth.

He was also fumbling with a black laptop clicking away at the keys. His eyes were focused on the screen, so cold and unemotional. They made Light shiver yet again.

"At first, when I see you cry-y-y, it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smi-i-ile." Light jumped up and grabbed into his pocket for his phone. He looked at the call I.D. Sayu. It made sense. He put it back into his pocket and let it ring.

He noticed that Ryuuzaki was intently staring at Light while slouched over his computer. They sat listening to the ring tone in awkward silence.

"At worst I feel bad for a whi-i-ile, but then I just smi-i-ile, I go ahead and smi-i-ile."

It finally stopped, and Ryuuzaki turned back towards his computer.

Light's face was beet red. Someone had been messing with his phone again, and he didn't like it.

"Is Raito-kun feeling better?" He asked still looking at his computer screen. "He's up a bit early."

"It's okay; I have the day off today." He blushed when he remembered telling him that he had to sleep for work, when really it was just and excuse. "I think we need to talk about some more things, Ryuuzaki." He put up his laptop and watched as Light sat next to him. "Tell me why you're still hanging around me?"

Ryuuzaki put a thumb to his mouth. "I was assigned to protect Raito-kun until he became God."

"If you're protecting me, then why am I still having these feelings in my stomach?"

"Raito-kun will get used to the pain eventually. Believe it or not, your mark reacts to more powerful undead. In short, it alerts you to danger. You are not immortal, Raito-kun, so that is why I am here; to protect you." He popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"What's with the laptop?"

"Do humans always ask so many questions?" He popped _another_ strawberry into his mouth. "I have worries of my own Raito-kun, as well as duties." Light guessed it made sense, just like every other crazy thing in his life.

Light got up and stumbled his way into the kitchen. The place was still really dark. "Raito-kun should not worry about his vision. I have given some of my own powers to him with my bite."

Now that Ryuuzaki mentioned it, he did notice that he should be having a harder time seeing than he was. Light found it very ironic. His name was Light, yet his "guardian" was in some sense allergic to it.

A knocking came from Light's door suddenly, and he fumbled around to reach it.

"Ryuuzaki," light whispered, "you should hide." With that Ryuuzaki got up with his sweets and laptop and crept into the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Light opened the door only to see Misa's bright and cheery face.

"Raito-kun! Misa-Misa brought you flowers!" Light grimaced at Misa's cheeriness. _Was she always like this?_

"Good morning Misa" Light said casually. Light was oficially pissed off because he had not expected this visit. He offered her to come in. She grappled his neck and dangled on him like a leech.

"Misa missed Raito-kun so much while he was working!" She looked up at him pouting and kissed him on the cheek. For some reason, he felt a powerful glare on his back when Misa did that.

She dashed into his kitchen and brought out a vase. "Misa and Raito haven't been on a date in so long!" She said while filling the vase with water. She gently plopped the flowers in.

"Neh, Raito-kun, it's awfully dark in here. Misa likes sunshine!" She tore open a few curtains and let the rays burst into the foggy apartment. Light actually liked having the sun on his skin. He felt like most undead things liked to stay inside on sunny days, like Ryuuzaki. Misa plowed towards Light's bedroom and he stuttered for a moment.

"W-wait Misa, don't go in there, I haven't tidied up in a while." She nodded and clung to Light's arm.

"Where will we go today? Misa wants to go to an amusement park!" Light thought about Misa clinging to him more than usual while they rode some rides. He figured it was just an excuse for her to get closer. He _hated_ stalkers.

"Actually, Misa, we should just get breakfast. I have some important things to take care of." Her mouth dropped with displeasure.

"Eh? Demo, Raito-kun only has two days off this week, and Misa wants all the time to herself!" Light rubbed his temples again to avoid slamming his head onto a desk. "That's alright with Misa, then," she was still pouting, "but it better be a two hour breakfast!"

"Wait a minute Misa; I have to take a shower. Make yourself at home."

"Neh, Raito-kun, since when do you like sweets?" He gaped at the chocolate strawberry left on the floor from Ryuuzaki. Misa picked it up and plopped it in her mouth. "Sugoi!"

"Sayu left them here last night." He dashed to the bedroom to find Ryuuzaki tapping on his laptop in there. "I will kill you vampire!"

"Unless Raito-kun is skilled in priesthood, he will have no luck." Ryuuzaki smiled as Light ignored the comment and dug through his drawers to find something to wear.

"Ryuuzaki, have you been digging in my drawers?" He saw that most of his things had been disorganized and carelessly moved aside.

"Indeed. And might I say that Raito-kun has some very fascinating undergarments. Humans are very interesting."

Light whacked his head on the dresser repeatedly. He hated his life.

"I don't like it when Raito-kun does that. After all, I do have to protect you."

"Don't go through my things Ryuuzaki; only with my permission." He grabbed some clothes and dashed into the bathroom.

He let the hot water slide over his body and he felt himself relax. He loved showers all the time. They always knew how to lift his spirits.

"I've noticed that Raito-kun likes to shower a lot." Light jumped at the man's voice outside of the curtain. He looked out behind them only to see Ryuuzaki sitting on the toilet seat still tapping at his laptop.

"How did you get in here?!" He looked at the door of which he intentionally locked.

"I am a vampire, Raito-kun. Use your imagination." Light wanted to hurt something badly.

"Well, can you tell me why you're in here?" Light closed the curtains and resumed lathering his hair. He would not let this creeper ruin his shower.

"I needed to talk." He heard the laptop stop ticking. "I will be following Raito-kun on his date, sun or not. After he gets back, we have some business about your current occupation that I must talk to you about."

"What, you mean detective work?" He began soaping himself.

"No. Unfortunately, there are tasks that come with being 'God'. I have to train Raito-kun for defense along with other things."

Light sighed as he let the soap slide off of him with hot water. He lathered conditioner in his hair and reveled in the fruit smell. No, he wasn't letting this bother him. He delicately washed all of the soap and conditioner off and turned the water off. He hadn't heard Ryuuzaki speak for a while.

He reached out for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. When he stepped out of the shower, he saw Ryuuzaki still sitting there, gazing at his computer. He turned his stare onto Light.

"Does Raito-kun understand this?" He asked. Light felt uncomfortable at the heavy gaze Ryuuzaki was giving him. It was almost like he wanted to _eat _him. Light nodded in response, cursing himself for blushing.

"Some privacy please, Ryuuzaki?" He watched in awe as Ryuuzaki melded into the floor beneath him and slipped out of his sight. _So that was how he did it…. _"Thank you."

--

Light and Misa were walking casually on the street, her arm around his, leaning on him in a _very _annoying manor. Light could feel Ryuuzaki's presence in every ally that they passed by.

It reminded him of when he first found Ryuuzaki in the streets; he almost wished he never would have picked him up. He scratched the scar on his hand. At least he couldn't be killed by a vampire.

"Where do you want to go Raito-kun?" Light thought about going back to bed_. That would be nice. _

"You choose." Misa squealed with excitement. God knows where she would lead him. Well, he was God, so he should know, but he didn't.

"Misa-Misa knows a great Coffee place! They serve sweets there too." Light actually wanted coffee because he had been feeling weak lately, so he didn't mind. Then it happened. As they neared their destination, Light got that feeling again, only it wasn't too strong.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up slightly. He looked around for where it was coming from. Then he saw it. It was very strange, and he couldn't place his finger on where he had seen it before. _Maybe in a horror book?_

No. He remembered it, it was in his dream. It was the creature in his dream telling him to fall. Light looked at it in curiosity, and it looked at him back. He looked down at Misa to see that she was totally oblivious to anything around her, and he groaned to himself. All he had to do was get through this date alive. Besides, he had Ryuuzaki.

Light and Misa took a seat outside. He peered at the creature sitting at the table just next to him. _Was it smirking at him?_ He growled to himself. The waiter came over to them and asked for their orders. Light hadn't even paid attention to the menu he was pretending to look at.

"Misa will have a banana parfait and green tea." _Always with the sweet things_. Light looked at the menu. She did say that it was a coffee and sweets place, to his dismay.

"I'll take a caramel macchiato and a slice of strawberry cheesecake." He thought that Ryuuzaki would like some. _Wait, why was he thinking of Ryuuzaki?!_

He brushed the thought away and concentrated on talking with Misa, thought he really didn't care what she said. Every now and again he would glance at he creature from the corner of his eye. It was just _staring_ at him.

"Misa has to use the restroom. I'll be right back Raito-kun!" Right as she left the waiter brought them their things. This was the chance Light had been waiting for.

"Why are you following me?" Light was still looking in his menu as to not draw attention to him talking to invisible things.

"I see the new Death God is unfazed by my presence. Interesting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's because I wanted to see what the new Death God was like. Do you know what I am, human?"

"If I did I might not be as confused." Did things always annoy Light this much?

"Very well. I am a Shinigami. I take the lives of humans, but I'm sure you knew that." Light's eyes widened. If Light was the God of Death, then why were there Shinigami?

"I see you are confused, human. Did your lackey not tell you this?" Light considered this. He hadn't gotten much time alone with Ryuuzaki lately, so he hasn't had many opportunities to talk. He felt Ryuuzaki's presence get closer, and watched him fade through the ground and sit next to Light.

He watched as Ryuuzaki eyed the cake with delight. "Thank you for the cake, Raito-kun." He began nibbling on the cake, though Light was irritated at the fact Ryuuzaki automatically thought that he got the cake for _him_. Light noticed how strangely he held things. Then it clicked in Light's head.

"Ryuuzaki, how come people can see you and not Shinigami?" Ryuuzaki swallowed his bite.

"Like all vampires, and the werewolf Raito-kun felt in the hospital, we were once human."

"But when you're around, Ryuuzaki, I can sense you, but not in the way I did with the werewolf."

"That is because vampires cannot harm you, unlike werewolves. However, Raito-kun can still sense the undead."

The Shinigami chuckled. "Kukukuku. I see you're quite new at this game, but very intelligent. Unfortunately, I have my own game to play. I will see you again, human." With that he flew off into the sky, shouting one thing back at Light. "Fall!"

Light was confused. He remembered the Shinigami telling him that in his dream, but he never got the chance to. He looked at Ryuuzaki who popped a bite of cake in his mouth while widely staring at the Shinigami.

"Raito-kun must know never to comply with a Shinigami's wishes. When he tells you to fall, you will die and become one of them. That is what happened to the last Death God. Did Raito-kun have any strange dreams lately?" Light found that it made perfect sense.

"No, Ryuuzaki. However, if it comes up I will resist the urge." Did this mean that Light would always be mortal? The Shinigami had told him that if he didn't "fall," he would be mortal forever.

All Death Gods have been human. Light found this to be intriguing. He also figured that since vampires were the only creatures able to give the "sight," and they were the only undead who couldn't harm Light, they must have a special relationship with the Death God. He would have to question later.

"What is Raito-kun thinking about?" Light's mind pooped out of thought. He watched as Ryuuzaki slowly put the fork in his mouth with a piece of cake and slide it out. He licked it once more, very sensually, and brought it back down to his cake.

_Talented mouth…_ Light mentally smacked himself for thinking that, and smacked himself again for blushing. Ryuuzaki's eyes were wide with thought.

"Nothing. We will talk later today, correct?"

"Affirmative. If I'm not mistaken, Raito-kun's lover is returning." Light blushed at that.

'She is _NOT_ my lover! I'm not even that fond of her." For some reason Light picked up a hint of spark in Ryuuzaki's eyes before he melded into the ground below him.

"Did Raito-kun miss Misa-Misa?" Light rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long date.

End Chapter 4

The song used on Light's phone was Smile, by Lily Allen.

Hope you enjoyed it :D


	5. A Vampire's Touch

_Disclaimer: Bananas are cool, but so is Death Note. I own some bananas, but I don't own death note. I don't like banana peels, but I like Death Note characters. I don't really want banana peels, but I do want Death Note characters. Unfortunately, I don't own them like I do banana peels. _

_McFuzzy: Alrighty then. Thanks to my reviewers, because I always like feedback! Chapter five is finally up and we get some neat moments with L and Light. I'm sure that will be much appreciated. _

_Light: What do you mean "neat" moments?_

_Ryuuzaki: I am also curious in finding the answer to this._

_McFuzzy: Hrm. It seems you will have to find out. _

_Light: Hey, I have a question. Why do you make me hurt myself? _

_McFuzzy: Comic relief._

_Light: This is a story about death, and you need comic relief? _

_McFuzzy: I'm not very good at serious writing. _

_Ryuuzaki: She has a point. _

_Light: Yeah, I guess you're right. This is coming from a person whose hero is Will Ferrell. _

_McFuzzy: Don't you be back-talking my Will!_

_Light: Oh, never mind. Just enjoy the story. But not really ; )_

_McFuzzy: I heard that!! Please Review for me! It makes me feel special, (Hugs). _

Chapter 5 A Vampire's Touch

Light was walking back to his apartment from his date with Misa. He had already dropped her off and told her note to call him; he would call her. For some reason he couldn't feel Ryuuzaki's presence around him.

He was feeling utterly weak, and oddly enough the coffee he just drank didn't help at all. He had a very difficult time getting up the stairs; he practically drug himself to his door and staggered inside to the living room.

He saw Ryuuzaki standing in a shadow of his sun-filled apartment, and remembered Misa opening all the curtains.

He smiled weakly. "Sorry Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki continued to stand in the corner, wide-eyed, watching Light meticulously as he closed the curtains. As shadows filled the room, he stepped out of his hiding place. Light plopped himself down onto the couch and put a hand to his forehead.

"I think I'm getting sick." He stated. Ryuuzaki walked over to him and placed his hand on Light's forehead.

"That would be a negative, Raito-kun. I think I might know the solution to your problem."

"Oh, really?" Light watched as Ryuuzaki fumbled with something in his sweater pocket. Light watched in curiosity as he took out a red-colored pouch.

"I suggest that Raito-kun drink this. It will make him feel better."

"Ryuuzaki, what is that?" Light had an idea, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Blood." He always had a way with being blunt. Light shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me, Ryuuzaki. You told me yourself that I was still human. Why would I need to drink blood?" Ryuuzaki slouched into Light's kitchen area and brought out a glass. He tore open the bag and poured it in.

"As I've stated before, Raito-kun, I have given you some of my powers. In order to live like a vampire, you must eat like one." He pulled off a paper towel and wiped up a spill. "This, however, does not mean that Raito-kun can only drink blood."

"He just needs it to keep strong, and to keep his powers working. He can still eat human food, unlike most vampires. When they eat human food, it turns into dust. This is why Zombies eat humans, and not their food."

Light remembered the man chasing him when he was running for the bus. "If that's true, then why can you eat sugar?" Ryuuzaki brought the glass over to Light and set it on his coffee table. He sat next to Light on the couch and brought his knees to his chest. Light winced at his bad posture.

"I see Raito-kun is as observant as ever. After having lived for a certain amount of time, all vampires can ask for one request. One of my acquaintances asked for sun; I asked for sugar. Our choices were _very_ limited, however." Light just looked at him in disbelief. His stomach twined in pain. "Please drink this, Raito-kun."

"There is no way in Hell I'm going to drink that, Ryuuzaki!" He felt his body convulse a bit. _This was bad._

"You are in a bad condition. You should drink before you pass out." Light suddenly sat up and punched Ryuuzaki in the face. He fell backwards and rolled off the couch. How could he casually ask something like this of Light?

"No. Way. In. Hell." He felt his body convulse again. Ryuuzaki sat up and kicked Light in the stomach. He also rolled off the couch, grasping his stomach in pain. He was too weak to put up a fight.

He bounced forward and jabbed Ryuuzaki in the stomach, and watched as he fell backwards. He tugged Light on top of him then threw him off. Light landed on the floor with a crash, and lay on his back in frustration. He couldn't move his arms; he was too weak.

"Shit."

Ryuuzaki hovered above Light, noticing that he wasn't going to retaliate. He put the cup to his mouth and took a sip of blood. He perched his legs on each side of Light and leaned back over, planting his lips firmly to Light's.

Light wriggled underneath of Ryuuzaki as he felt blood running into his mouth. He was shocked. Ryuuzaki moved his tongue around in Light's mouth to make sure he was swallowing. Reluctantly, Light swallowed the blood.

Ryuuzaki pulled his lips away, a stream of bloody saliva connecting their mouths. Light was blushing. He couldn't believe it! He had just been force-fed blood and he was blushing! Ryuuzaki took another large sip of blood and knelt over Light again. He let the blood freely flow into Light's mouth, moving is tongue around to get all of it out. Light was actually enjoying it.

Instead of the normal metallic taste that blood had, it was sweet, but very poignant. He reveled in the richness of the taste, almost like liquid chocolate. Before he knew it, Light was kissing Ryuuzaki, trying to get the blood from his mouth.

Ryuuzaki suddenly jerked away. "Does Raito-kun like it?" He asked huskily. L noticed that Light was half lidded and blushing. "It's virgin blood. I wanted Raito-kun's first experience to be a good one."

"Yeah," He admitted ashamedly. Ryuuzaki went to put more blood in his mouth, but Light stopped him. "I can do it." Light sipped on the blood and gulped it down rather quickly, while Ryuuzaki watched him intently. He wiped the blood dribbling off of his chin.

He lifted himself to the couch and lay down. "Ryuuzaki, I feel… strange," was all he managed to slip out. He felt a strange tingling in his mouth where he has sipped the blood. He felt his body start to tremble. "What's happening?" He put his hands to his face. Then pain; lots and lots of pain.

"Fuck! What the hell is this?!" He writhed on the couch gasping in pain. His mouth felt like it was on fire. "Ryuuzaki! What's happening?!" He screamed in pain as he twitched. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe; all he could concentrate on was the pain.

His mind blacked out suddenly. He felt he was still awake, but in front of him he saw a beautiful woman. His pain suddenly dispersed as he watched the woman gently sit there on a bench, stoking her hair and staring towards the sky.

She was in a surrounding that matched her beauty, putting light at ease. It was night; beautiful and dark. He looked at the brilliant crescent moon that seemed to illuminate her skin. Then he heard a movement from a tree behind her.

He had to squint his eyes to focus on the movement of the tree, and gasped in shock when he saw a figure come out from behind it. It was Light. He looked at his own hand, seeing that it was bone, yet again, then stared at he woman on the bench. She didn't notice Light creeping up behind her, slowly stalking his prey.

Light tried to scream for the woman. Nothing but breath came out. When he tried to run and save her, he saw that he had no legs. He watched in terror as he walked up to the woman, a malicious glint in his eyes. She just sat there!

Light took her head in his hands and clamped his teeth onto her throat. She writhed in pain, but no sounds escaped her mouth. Her body became pale and wrinkled; ugly and disgusting.

Light slowly and sensuously lapped at the remaining blood sliding down her skin. Light felt like crying. He didn't want this! Then he turned to himself and spoke.

"Fall."

Light burst out of his blackened state with a gasp and trembling with fear. He saw Ryuuzaki kneeling beside him staring at him in wonder. Light was breathing very hard. The pain was gone, but something was extremely different.

"Feel your canines, Raito-kun." Light looked at Ryuuzaki in an angered confusion. He slid his finger inside of his mouth, brushing over his front teeth, then to his can-

"What the?" Light poked his finger into his canine. He felt it again and accidentally stabbed his finger on his tooth. He pulled his finger out and looked at it. "No blood," he murmured to himself, looking at the stab wound.

He got up and ran into the bathroom, pushing his lip up to reveal his teeth. He gazed intently at his reflection, hardly believing what he could see. Ryuuzaki was slouched in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Congratulations, Raito-kun. You now have fangs!" Light just looked at him in bewilderment. "I think this calls for a celebration." He walked into Light's kitchen. Light was sure he had gone crazy.

He walked out of the bathroom and slouched on the couch. Ryuuzaki brought out two wine gasses full of a thick red liquid and sat next to Light.

"To Raito-kun's new fangs!" He raised his glass, smiling, and toasted with Light. Light just smiled at the awkwardness of this person. He watched as Ryuuzaki took a sip and licked his lips. Light did the same.

"Did you have to do the same thing for your fangs, Ryuuzaki?" Light was twirling the blood around in his glass.

"Indeed," was the only reply Light received. He downed the rest of his blood, feeling rather rejuvenated, and leaned back onto the couch. He guessed that he had no choice but to believe his fate after all. He didn't even notice Ryuuzaki staring at him.

"Raito-kun?" Light just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Before Ryuuzaki could finish Light's cell phone started ringing.

"This is my life; it's not what it was before. All these feelings I've shared. And these are my dreams that I've never lived before. Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping." Light took the phone out of his pocket and read the I.D. It was his father.

"This is Raito."

"Raito? This is your father. I think you should get don to the police station right away. We have some new information on the whereabouts of the suspect."

"Hai, I'll be right there." Light clicked his phone closed and looked at Ryuuzaki. He had already whipped out his laptop.

"I have to go to work Ryuuzaki." He nodded at Light and put his laptop away. As Light was heading towards the door, Ryuuzaki ran over to him and grabbed his arm. In one swift motion, he flung Light around and made it so that he delicately landed in the hugging position with Ryuuzaki.

"What the hell?!" Light was too confused to understand what had just happened. He noticed Ryuuzaki peering down at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Close your eyes, Raito-kun." Light blushed as Ryuuzaki practically purred into his ear. He had his hands on Ryuuzaki's chest, trying to push him back, while Ryuuzaki's arms rested around Light's waist and one on the back of Light's head. "I would suggest that Raito-kun close his eyes." Through Light's struggle, he gave up. He let his lids fall shut while a rosy tint fell upon his face. He could feel Ryuuzaki's breath brush on his cheeks, the move upwards towards his eyes. Light was glad his eyes were closed so he couldn't see the expression on Ryuuzaki's morbid face.

He felt a delicate kiss dust his left eye, then right, then he was let go. Light opened his eyes as Ryuuzaki just stood there.

"W-what was that?" Light was just a confused and embarrassed mess. He felt that his face was very hot.

"Another power for Raito-kun. He can now hypnotize people with his eyes." Light wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he just went with it. How could be surprised at this behavior?

He watched as Ryuuzaki morphed through the walls. Light figured he'd be secretly following him there. He walked out of the door and locked it behind him.

Honey-brown eyes looked to the sky. It looked like rain.

_What a weird week. _

End Chapter 5 - Don't read and walk away! Please review - It makes me fuzzy inside, thus the name McFuzzy. Wihtout the Fuzzy, it would just be Mc, and that's no fun at all! :3

The song used was So Far Away, by Staind. Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon.


	6. Walking Through Walls

_Disclaimer: Nope. Neither the show, nor the characters are mine. Death Note will forever be a diamond out of my reach! Hah, I'm so poetic. _

_McFuzzy: Well well! I am having a hooten' hollerin' time writing this story. I'm all excited and giddy because I'm actually writing a story that I'm continuing on. Woo! _

_Light: That isn't saying much. You've never continued a story. _

_McFuzzy: That's because I've gotten feedback this time, and it's lovely! Thank you all!_

_Light: Oh God, don't get all mushy on me! This is a story about vampires for God's sake!_

_Ryuuzaki: But it's a love story that involves vampires. _

_McFuzzy: Yes, I will never write like Hellsing because I am too much of a romantic. Although, I do love Hellsing with a passion. Too bad they didn't continue it…_

_Light: I know! What's with that? They had this great show going on and it stops at what, episode 11 or something like that? That's like you stopping this crappy story right now. People would just hate you. _

_McFuzzy: Yes, but I am not planning to stop it, so kudos for me. And it is not crappy!_

_Ryuuzaki: Kudos, where? Are they sweet?_

_McFuzzy: In my opinion, yes. Kudos is actually an energy bar though, right?_

_Light: I still hate all of you._

_McFuzzy: On with the story!! Umm, just as an fyi, I'm making a lot of this vampire stuff up… I know a lot about them, but I'm stretching it a bit, so all of my writings are not 100 accurate, but relatively close. _

Chapter 6 Walking Through Walls

The first person to enter the police station was Ryuuzaki. He waltzed in with his normal slouch and unemotional character, and most of the workers just ignored him, accept for Matsuda, who scowled. This was surprising considering they have only known the guy for one day.

Light entered the police station soon afterwards, acting rather refreshed and cheery. All of his crew members gaped at Light in awe because Light was _never_ this refreshed, or cheery for that matter; in short, it scared them a bit because Light was glowing.

He sat next to Matsuda who was on the computer. He seemed rather frazzled at Light's happiness, so he was typing messily and hurriedly.

"So, tell me the scoop." Ryuuzaki sat next to Light as all three of them stared at the computer screen, making Matsuda almost die from a heart attack. Light's father spoke up.

"As you know Raito, I called you in because we have some information as to the whereabouts of our suspect."

Matsuda chirped in. "His name is Ray Penbar, a second cousin of one of the guys that died in jail. As you can see here, he was easy to track because he works with the FBI. His current location is in a small district called Hakata in the city of Fukouka."

Light was even happier. He figured that Fukouka would take about four hours or so from a train if they started in Tokyo. He could reach and catch his killer in no time; he could then put his focus on more, _pressing_, matters. He glanced at Ryuuzaki.

"Check when the next train to Fukouka leaves." Light said. Matsuda clicked a few times on the mouse as the whole room was silent. They were still staring at Light's happy demeanor.

"Tomorrow morning at six. All trains have been locked up until then due to weather alerts." Matsuda was reading the weather report. "It says here that flooding may occur later tonight."

"Negative, Matsuda-san." Everybody turned their head towards Ryuuzaki. "The chance of heavy precipitation is very low due to the humidity of the atmosphere. Also, there have been no indications in my body of rain, and those include sore joints, etc."

Everybody nodded in affirmation of Ryuuzaki's deduction. Matsuda gave Ryuuzaki the death glare. _If looks could kill…_ Light thought.

"Alright. I would like for Matsuda, Ukita, Aizawa, and Ryuuzaki to accompany myself to Fukouka tomorrow. I'll expect the rest of you to stay here and resume daily work. This includes taking account of any new killings and suspicious behavior, etc."

"Those who are accompanying me to Hakata, you shall meet me here at 5:30 sharp tomorrow morning, unless instructed otherwise. The trip will entail about five hundred and forty miles, roughly, thus making out to be about a four hour trip on bullet train. Pack for at least two nights, just in case of emergency."

Everybody grunted in response. Light loved the power of being in command. He then barked out some more orders to better prepare them for their trip and things that they might expect while there. Light was a very thorough person.

After another hour or so of very tedious work, Light sent the men home. He figured they would need rest before the trip, or simply just a break. It was just him and Ryuuzaki remaining in the office.

Light was looking up some more details on Ray Penbar. Ryuuzaki was patiently sitting next to him, with his laptop out on the desk. While he was tapping at it incessantly, Light wondered if he was actually typing coherent things.

"Ryuuzaki, do you mind if I install a program on your computer? This will ensure that we have the location of our suspect at all times due to a tracking device on him." Ryuuzaki nodded and pushed the laptop over to Light and rested his head on the desk.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?"

"There are no sweets here, Raito-kun, and unless he has some blood cached in this office, I feel that I will need to eat soon."

Light sighed. He noticed that his stomach was growling as well. He put a disk into Ryuuzaki's laptop and began the install of a tracking program.

"It would, however, be an excellent opportunity for Raito-kun to learn how to hunt for himself, in the event that I cannot supply him with blood."

Light drew back a bit. He had never killed anyone before, and he had never planned on it. He figured that since he was in a police agency he would have to learn how, but it was a bit too sudden for him.

"I'm not sure if I want to kill anyone, Ryuuzaki." He clicked on some more things to continue the install then stood up to smooth out his sport jacket.

"On the contrary, Raito-kun, you do not have to kill at all; just feed."

He watched the install bar reach 100 percent and clicked on the button to finish it. The computer brought the program up.

"I thought that if a vampire sucked human blood, they would either turn into a vampire if they were a virgin, or they would become a ghoul – some kind of slave to the vampire." He typed in the tracking number on Ray Penbar, saved his changes, and shut Ryuuzaki's Laptop, sliding it back over to him.

"Raito-kun is only partially correct. In order to make slaves of the undead, one must entirely drain the body of all blood. This creates so called 'ghouls.' If only a small amount is taken, then there is only an annoying bite mark left, and a bit of weariness. No death should be involved, if Raito-kun does not wish."

Light sighed in relief. He didn't have to kill to live. Though, the idea almost seemed very tempting to him at the time.

"Very well then, I suppose I should give it a try." Light felt a small surge of excitement jolt through his body. He was actually excited to suck blood. He looked outside and it was just dark enough for people to start drinking.

He believed that a drunken person would be the easiest to attack. Ryuuzaki zipped up his sweater to hide himself from the remaining sunlight and stepped outside with Light following.

"Raito-kun would be advised to follow me." Ryuuzaki then dipped down the stairs hurriedly in a slouched trot, and began creeping up a dark alley way. Light followed him quickly.

He felt like he was buying drugs from a crack whore in a back alley. It almost made him laugh. They turned suddenly, and walked in said direction for a while. Then they stopped abruptly at a dead end. Ryuuzaki faced Light.

"Would Raito-kun like to learn another useful vampire skill?" He was smiling while he asked this; Light took the chance to observe his pure-black eyes. _He hadn't hypnotized Light before._ He nodded tersely.

"Raito-kun should pay attention to what I'm about to tell him."

Light nodded again and waited for Ryuuzaki to continue.

"A vampire has, as some like to call it, a sixth sense; this would be the ability to travel through dimensions themselves. The ability comes from the mind, or an unused portion of the human brain to be specific. In the event that a human turns into a vampire, they have a specific dream that entails their skin falling off, and this is the process in which a portion of the brain is activated due to the "poison" that vampire fangs emit."

"As it is considered unfathomable to a mortal's mind, they have such a limited mental capacity that it is impossible for them to even consider being able to rip through dimensions, much like telepathy. This is the case with colors, Raito-kun. Humans cannot think of a color that exists outside of the primary color palette because it is 'unfathomable' for their weak minds. As I am sure Raito-kun has already had 'the dream,' I assume this task will be fairly easy for him, especially since he is smarter than most."

Light looked down in shame. He told Ryuuzaki that he never had "the dream"; the one where he became a skeleton.

"All Raito-kun needs to do is concentrate and imagine a hole that connects this wall to the outside of it, in order to get through it. His mind will then create a dimension that makes the image reality in terms of transportation. The dimension will disappear after one stops thinking about it. It can, however, be used to create things not related to transportation, but takes much practice, for the outcome can be quite disturbing."

Light was extremely interested in this concept. He might have to try it later.

"All I have to do is imagine a hole that leads to the other side of this wall?"

"That is correct, Raito-kun. But he must be sure to concentrate on it until he is through or else he will get stuck in another dimension." Light started to become a bit apprehensive.

"Is that bad?"

"Everybody's imagination is different, Raito-kun. It could take years for me match your specific idea of a 'hole in the wall'. Though, time does not pass in other dimensions as it does on Earth. If Raito-kun does get trapped, he will find plenty of other worlds to occupy his time. I would, however, like Raito-kun to stay in one spot so I could find him as quickly as possible."

Light took a deep breath. This sounded very dangerous.

"The more one gets used to it, the easier it becomes. It's like riding a bike." This made Light feel a bit better. He focused his thoughts on the wall and started imagining a hole that lead though it.

His eyes widened in pleasure as he saw something resembling a hole begin to form. It was still a bit too small for him, but he made it larger and more solid, molding it with his mind aggressively. He could literally feel the portion of his brain that he wasn't using before.

Light walked up to his hole and stuck a hand through it. _He did it!_ It led to the other side with no problems. He stepped though and looked behind him. Ryuuzaki was standing there with his usual wide-eyed expression.

He attempted to clear his mind and watched as the hole disappeared just like that. It was the most incredible experience Light had ever been through!

He watched as Ryuuzaki quickly and flawlessly morphed over to where Light was. His mind was in a buzz.

"Am I turning into a vampire?" Ryuuzaki looked at Light as they started at each other in a long pause.

"In a sense, yes; I suppose Raito-kun could call it that. However, you will never be allergic to the sun nor, like I've already said, have to drink blood as a primary food source." Light smirked. This was almost too good to be true. He got all of the perks and none of the downs. He was beginning to like this job.

"Now, Raito-kun should continue following me."

--

Light stood there with Ryuuzaki in the complete darkness as he wiped a blood droplet off of his chin. He almost vomited. When they had found a decent yet drunk victim, Light has bitten his neck and sucked deep for his blood. When it filled his mouth, he spat it out in disgust and looked to Ryuuzaki.

"This is disgusting Ryuuzaki!" He wiped at his tongue, giving him a dirty look. "Why isn't it sweet like the blood you gave me?"

Ryuuzaki brought his thumb to his lips. "The blood I fed Raito-kun was that of a virgin. The purer the person, the better the taste I suppose; however, some like the taste of sin."

Light hung his head on defeat. "How do I tell if they're pure?"

"The chances of finding a pure victim is very low, Raito-kun. We eat to survive, not for pleasure." Ryuuzaki pulled out a bag from his coat and pulled out a jar of maraschino cherries, gently sucking them of their sugary juice then swallowing. _Hypocrite…_ Light looked at him disgustedly, and then looked at the human the same way.

"Shall I force-feed Raito-kun again?" Ryuuzaki had the most innocent expression on his face. Light smacked himself on the forehead, earning a scowl from Ryuuzaki, then knelt over the man and began to drink his fill of blood. _At least it was food._

"Shut up and sleep with me! Come on, why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me! Come on, uh-huh, and sleep with me. Shut up and sleep with me!"

Light plunged backwards, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He landed on his back and felt his head thud against the asphalt of the street. He looked up and saw a blank expression on Ryuuzaki's face as he stared at him from above. Why _that_ ring tone?! He dug the phone out of his pocket and read the I.D.

"Unknown name?" He flipped it open.

"Raito-sama! It's Teru."

Light wasn't expecting _him_. "Oh, uh, Mikami-san? What's the matter? Do you need help?" Ryuuzaki heard laughing on the other end of the phone. Light was cringing.

"Silly Raito-sama; is he always worried about me? I was wondering if you were busy. Do you want to have dinner with me?" Light looked at Ryuuzaki who seemed to be paying attention to twirling his hair.

"Not tonight Mikami-san. I have important business to take care of early in the morning."

"Well, Raito-sama should call me when he has free time on his hands. I miss his happy face!" With that Mikami hung up the phone. Light was still cringing.

"Let's go home, Ryuuzaki." Neither of them said a word on the way home.

--

Whew, End Chapter 6!

_-STOP- Have you reviewed? God I'm just annoying, but do it so I don't keep telling you to. Don't read and leave, it's a Sin… with Sebastian! Ahahahaha! No, but really…._

The song on Light's phone was _Shut Up and Sleep with Me_, by Sin with Sebastian.


	7. A Rose for You

_OMG DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note or its characters. I doubt that in any of my chapters I will ever end up owning Death Note. Call it a hunch, but I'm pretty sure ;). _

_McFuzzy: Welcome back my loving readers! So, guess what movie I just watched?_

_Light: Why don't you humor us and not tell us?_

_McFuzzy: Kung Pow! I love those ninja movies, especially Kung Fu Hustle. Those two are my favorites. _

_Light: Why do we care?_

_McFuzzy: I figured that if you were bored those would be some good comedies to watch…_

_Light: You control me for Christ's sake! Why would you make me watch a movie?!_

_Ryuuzaki: But what do you de when she isn't writing?_

_Light: Nothing, I guess._

_McFuzzy: See, there you go. Movie time is anytime. _

_Light: Why do you two always gang up on me?_

_McFuzzy: You started it…_

_Light: Just end this torture already. On with the story!_

Chapter 7 - A Rose for You -

Light got home and flung himself on his bed. It had been one hell of a long day, and he wasn't interested in anything but sleep.

"Humans sleep too much…" Ryuuzaki mumbled. Light ignored the comment and slipped under the covers, wriggling in comfort. He loved the feel of soft sheets. Ryuuzaki slipped out of the bedroom with his laptop and shut the door behind him.

Light was falling fast. His eyes snapped shut, and just like a log, he rolled into silence.

--

Light darted up out of his bed in a gasp. He felt cold; very, _very_ cold. He patted his arms around his shoulders and exhaled through his shivering. He could see his breath.

"What the hell?" His voice was breathy and soft. Light whipped out of bed and opened the door to his bedroom and crept out, silently sneaking into the living room where he thought Ryuuzaki was.

"Ryuuzaki?" He could barely even whisper; he couldn't raise his voice. He looked around his couch and there saw a coffin, black with golden embroidery. Light thought it was beautiful when he looked at it. _Is this where Ryuuzaki sleeps? _

From inside Light could hear a very deep breathing, almost like moaning if he didn't know any better. He ran his hands over the top of the coffin to feel its smooth edges. His body was shaking violently at this point, from fear and from cold.

He tapped on it, almost like knocking. Light felt silly for doing that but when there came no reply, and Light started to worry.

He pried at the top of the coffin to try and get it open, but it was increasingly heavy. The more Light tried, the heavier it seemed to become. "Ryuuzaki?! Are you in there?"

"No." He whipped around to see Ryuuzaki standing behind him. His eyes were cold, almost to the point that they froze Light in his tracks.

"What's going on?" He jumped back when he felt the coffin shake underneath of his hand. He looked at it in horror. Something inside began pounding the top of the lid, sounding frantic and desperate. He heard screaming inside.

"Fuck, Ryuuzaki! Who the hell is in that thing?"

"Take a look." He watched as Ryuuzaki lifted the lid, very slowly and very tenderly. He let the lid slide off the top and hit the ground with a crash.

_Roses._ The inside of the coffin held a bed of roses, pure and deep red, like that of blood, all sitting inside of a golden interior.

Light picked one up and smelled it. It had no scent. He let his fingertips brush across the silky petals of each and every rose inside, feeling each thorn graze over his skin.

When he rested his hand on them and looked to Ryuuzaki, he could feel the roses moving under his fingers. Before he could pull back, a hand jutted out of the rose bed and grasped Light firmly by the wrist.

Light tried to scream, but when the body emerged from the roses, he saw himself.

Light was holding Light's wrist. He screamed violently, thrashing against the grasp he had on his hand, but when he closed his eyes and opened them again, he was staring up at Ryuuzaki.

He felt soft roses cradling his face and his entire body, every now and then getting pricked by thorns. When he struggled, he hit an edge; he was in the coffin.

Ryuuzaki leaned over and let his hot breath brush across Light's face, then down to his neck. He gently suckled the flesh right on Light's vein, causing a sharp gasp from Light. He could feel Ryuuzaki take in a deep breath, almost as if he was _smelling_ Light.

"Fall." Then he bit.

--

Light burst out of his bed panting. He had another bad dream; it was becoming something of a routine. He put his hand to his chest and froze immediately when he felt something shifting on the other side of the bed.

He looked over to see Ryuuzaki sitting there, eying Light with his thumb to his mouth. He sighed in relief.

"Raito-kun was having a nightmare?" He never shifted his gaze. Light nodded in reply. That dream he had made him especially nervous because in his new found powers, could he really trust anyone?

He fell back and let his head land on his pillow. Ryuuzaki couldn't bite him; he had no blood.

"Do you have blood, Ryuuzaki?"

"Indeed. That is what makes you and I different." Light was pondering some things.

"Why would you need blood and I don't?"

"I infect humans with my own blood when I suck their blood. That is what makes them vampires. However, since Raito-kun's body is supposed to be that of a God, you reacted differently towards the bite."

"So I can never make other vampires. Your blood is inside of me then?"

"It was at some point, yes."

"Was my blood pure?" Ryuuzaki shifted at the question and faced Light. He gazed deeply into his eyes with his own coal orbs.

"The purest and sweetest I have ever tasted, Raito-kun." Light smiled at this. He liked the idea of having a delicious blood.

"Can I taste your blood, Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun is not ready to drink my blood. In six months, I will consider it." Light sat up, now scowling at Ryuuzaki.

"What do you mean, 'not ready'?" He practically fumed.

"When a 'subordinate' is turned into a vampire, they are servant to their master. Raito-kun would be the servant and I am the master." Light scowled even deeper.

"In the event that he drinks my blood, Raito-kun will become very powerful. This signifies the 'graduation,' as you would call it, of the servant. Seeing as how I've only known him for about a week, though, I do not deem Raito-kun worthy of my blood." Light sat there gaping at L.

"You bastard!" He reached out and punched Ryuuzaki square in the jaw, watching him as he flew backwards and tumbled off of the bed.

He jumped up and lunged at Light, who was still sitting on the bed, and they both ended up flying off of the bed, landing hard on the floor.

Ryuuzaki then flung himself over and pounced on top of Light who retaliated by jabbing Ryuuzaki hard in the stomach with his foot.

He landed on the ground with a thud, then once again leaped at Light. Light wasn't quite ready for Ryuuzaki's quick reaction as he felt a heavy body land on him, crushing his lungs and knocking the wind off of him.

Light coughed for air, but he quickly rolled both of their bodies so that Light was on top now, taking heavy jabs at Ryuuzaki's face.

Ryuuzaki flung a very surprised Light off of him with incredible force and bounced up. Light landed on his stomach and he groaned in pain.

"Shit, Ryuuzaki! That hurt!" He squirmed on his elbows and attempted to get up when Ryuuzaki snaked in behind him and grabbed Light's arms, jerking him to sit up on his knees.

Light shifted and squirmed as he felt Ryuuzaki's chest heave on his back Light was panting to catch his breath, but froze as he felt ghostly lips trail up his neck from behind.

"Ahhh!" Light closed his eyes and blushed, feeling goose bumps rise on his skin as Ryuuzaki tenderly licked his sensitive skin.

He wriggled around, trying to free himself from Ryuuzaki's hold, desperately trying to quell his groin.

The position he was in was making him _very _aroused. He felt Ryuuzaki suddenly suck very hard on the skin above Light's vein, then he bit down hard and unmercifully on Light's flesh.

"Shit," Light panted out. He lapped at Light's swollen flesh, but stopped when nothing came out. Ryuuzaki suddenly let go of his grip and let Light fall onto his stomach again, still blushing.

He didn't want to get up at the risk of Ryuuzaki seeing a partially hard member that he was carrying.

"I apologize, Raito-kun. It seems as if I have lost control." He turned over to see Ryuuzaki slouching above him with hands in his pockets, still breathing raggedly, but wearing an emotionless expression.

He realized that even if Ryuuzaki seemed composed all the time, he was still a blood sucking undead. His instincts must have made him try to suck Light's imaginary blood. He also remembered that he hadn't had any blood lately.

_What the hell is wrong with me then!? _Light mentally smacked his head. Situations like that should not make him _horny_ of all things! Light willed away what erection he had left and stood up, then went to lie on the bed.

They sat in a shrouded silence, the tensions growing a bit thicker every second. It was making Light uncomfortable because they were just _staring_ at each other.

He looked away, blushing a bit. "I suppose I lost control as well." He saw an eerie smile spread across Ryuuzaki's face, then he crept into the bed where Light was.

Light curled up and turned so that his back was facing Ryuuzaki. He didn't understand why Ryuuzaki still stayed in bed when he never slept.

Light felt a soft squirming at the other side of the bed, then felt Ryuuzaki's presence get uncomfortably close. He jumped a bit when Ryuuzaki's arms snaked around his waist and then forcefully reeled him in so that his body was cupping Light's.

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell are you doing?"

"Raito-kun has been having bad dreams, right? This will ensure that he does not have them anymore." Light blushed _again_, this time furiously. Was _this guy just making up excuses?_ He could never tell because his voice was always so monotone.

Light just shrugged to himself, deciding to ignore the position, and figured he would need the sleep.

He rubbed his neck where Ryuuzaki had bitten him. _That bastard._ Light made a mental note to get back at Ryuuzaki.

End Chapter 7

_I'll bet you're like, "why is it so short!?" Well, I feel that this was an excellent cut off point! Muahahahahaha! But I'll post regularly like I always do, so don't fret. :D_

_Please sir, can I have some more reviews? I mean porridge?_


	8. Near and Far

_Das Disclaimerzen: I will be making almighty references today! Huzah! They are from Hellsing, but do not fret, this is not a crossover fic! If you like those, that's cool then, but I don't plan on it. Otherwise, I don't own Death Note or its characters. That was a hard one to say._

_McFuzzy: Hi again, all am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while.. (Cough). I haven't been home much :(__. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. It didn't start well. _

_Light: But all of your chapters suck._

_McFuzzy: Not today, Light. I have sharp objects in my head and they are aimed at you._

_Light: Geez, so hostile! Why are your panties in a knot?_

_Ryuuzaki: You do seem to be in a bad mood._

_McFuzzy: Ugh. I'm just not getting down with my bad author self. I'll snap out of it halfway into the chapter, though. So, thanks to my reviewers! I'm really happy with the response I'm getting. I hope you all actually like it instead of just trying to raise my self esteem... (Cough). But today I will be focusing on the main story, as well as introducing a new character._

_Light: Great, because that last chapter was a load of nothing but me and Ryuuzaki._

_McFuzzy: I don't think my readers are complaining about that, (grins evilly)._

_Light: Erm… Enough with the small talk. On with the story! _

Chapter 8 – Near and Far --

It was a mysterious sense; the one they call bliss. Never before had Light experienced such a wonder overtake his body.

Each fold of sheets over his skin molded to match his shape, and each lump in the pillow matched his head and his head only. This was a sleep one would deem perfect from any angle.

He took a morning breath as he started to come to the real world. When he tried to turn over, he found that his movements were severely restricted.

His eyes gently opened only to find a serene darkness shrouding him. He stretched his arms out in front of him a bit, yawned with tears in his eyes, and tried to turn over again.

Something was holding Light. He looked over his shoulder and yelped.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" It seemed as if Ryuuzaki had been awake the entire night. He was widely staring at Light when he turned over, making him shriek in surprise.

He put a hand over his chest to calm himself; any more of these stunts would make Light have a heart attack. _Hah, Ironic_.

"Have you been awake all night?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes, it seems so."

"What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

"FIVE!?" Light peeled Ryuuzaki's reluctant hands off of him and leaped out of bed. He ran into his closet and grabbed a suitcase, then started prying through his drawers, packing and folding all of his clothes incessantly, Ryuuzaki watching him all the while.

"Why didn't you wake me up you insomniatic freak?!" Light ran into his closet and packed a pair of polished dress shoes.

"I figured Raito-kun would appreciate the extra sleep." He was sitting up in bed now, intently watching Light as he dashed around. After he had finished packing his suit case, Light ran into the bathroom.

From it, Ryuuzaki could hear him brush his teeth frantically – he watched the clock and found that Light had timed it to exactly two minutes – then throw his clothes to the floor and step into the tub.

After that, all he heard was the shower water running. He considered taking a shower with Light. He was eighty-nine percent sure that Light would cause bodily harm to him.

After about five minutes, Light stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wondered into the bedroom room find Ryuuzaki _still_ sitting on the bed, and _still_ watching him.

"Don't you have anything to pack?" Ryuuzaki looked at himself and then back to Light.

"No."

"What about _shoes_?" He knew the man was always barefoot, but he didn't think the train guards would let him onto the train if they thought he was a hobo.

"I suppose that might be a problem. Does Raito-kun have a pair that I can borrow for the time being?" Light went into his closet and threw a pair of sneakers at him.

Then something clicked in Light's head. He mentally slapped himself. They had been acting like a married couple, and it freaked Light out. He took in a deep breath and let it out in an exasperated sigh.

It was five fifteen, and all he had to do was be at the station by five thirty. He grabbed his case and his toiletries and walked out the door.

"Meet me at the station. When I get there, I expect to see shoes." Ryuuzaki was giving Light one of his creepy smiles. Now he felt like a mother.

--

When Light arrived at the police station, they all hoarded down to the train in spite of anything else better to do while they waited. Light handed each a ticket and they boarded the train.

"I want Raito-kun to bunk with me!" Matsuda looked at Light like he was desperate with hope, but still cheerful. Light sighed in annoyance.

He really didn't want to sit next to someone like Matsuda for four hours; he had a hard time restraining himself from bludgeoning the guy anyway.

Ryuuzaki eyed Matsuda evilly, and grabbed awkwardly at Light's collar.

"I believe Raito-kun will be sitting with me. We need to talk about important things." Light didn't even bother trying to fight it at this point.

"But Raito-kun likes me best!" Aizawa and Ukita just looked at each other. They went into a cabin and left the three to duke it out.

By a few minutes into the argument, the train had started and Ryuuzaki was holding onto one sleeve belonging to Light, and Matsuda was holding onto the other; it was a tug of war with Light being the rope.

"Enough!" Matsuda released his grip on Light, but Ryuuzaki held steadfast. "I will be sitting with Ryuuzaki because, like he said, we have some important things to discuss." He saw Ryuuzaki smirk in triumph.

"But that means I have to sit alone!"

Before Light could respond, Ryuuzaki pulled Light into the train cabin and closed the door quickly. He looked rather annoyed. From outside he could hear Matsuda moan and close a cabin door behind him.

Light delicately settled himself into a seat and pulled out his case files, examining them thoroughly. He noticed Ryuuzaki eying him

"Can I help you?"

"Does Raito-kun want to know a secret?" Light's eyes widened in surprise; he wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

"What?"

"Raito-kun can hypnotize people."

"I already knew that, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, but has he tried to yet?" Light looked at him confused.

"No, but I haven't really _needed_ to, I guess."

"It is not the matter of _needing_ to do anything, Raito-kun, it is a matter of _wanting_ to. Does he want to?" Light smiled at Ryuuzaki. He could never tell the true personality of this person.

"Sure, Ryuuzaki, why not?" At this he saw Ryuuzaki smile blandly.

"Very good. Raito-kun should listen if he does not want to make a fool of himself." Light scowled at him.

"In the event of hypnotizing, one should look their victim strait in the eyes, and speak in his mind what he wishes the other person should do." Light was surprised.

"So in other words, I would have complete and total control of anyone I wish?"

"That is correct, Raito-kun, as long as your will power is stronger than the person he tries to hypnotize." Light thought of an easy first victim, one he knew could never overpower his will.

"Matsuda."

Light stood up and walked out of the cabin door to give his power a try. Ryuuzaki disappeared through the walls and waltzed into Matsuda's room, completely invisible. Light knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Light was smiling evilly

"Hello, Matsuda. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Raito-kun, we've only been on the train for fifteen minutes… but if he wants to sit with me I would be completely fine with that!"

Light carefully descended upon his prey. Slowly and tenderly, he crept upon Matsuda, who was staring at him with a confused look on his face.

_Look into my eyes, Matsuda. _Light was gazing into his eyes with such a fierce intensity. _Be still and listen to me. _

He watched with wonder as Matsuda's pupils enlarged and filled his iris, making his eyes black. He stared back at Light with a dead and glazed expression in his eyes. _Good. Matsuda, get me a cup of coffee. _

He watched in amusement as Matsuda got off of the seat and stalked through the cabin door. Ryuuzaki made himself visible and looked at Light with an amused expression on his face.

"Very good, Raito-kun." Matsuda crept back in with a coffee in his hands, then handed it to Light.

"How do I snap him out of it?" He took a sip of coffee and made a face; it was very bitter.

"Raito-kun must will his mind off of Matsuda." Light thought hard about it. Ryuuzaki watched as Matsuda came to – his eyes returning to normal -- and Light let out a deep breath.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Matsuda was looking at them in utter bewilderment.

"Just checking up on you, Matsuda." With that, Light and Ryuuzaki left one confused Matsuda in his cabin and went back to their own. Light flopped onto the seat and lay down; he was utterly exhausted.

"Why am I so tired, Ryuuzaki?"

"Mind power is a lot of work. That is the one downfall I suppose." Light watched as Ryuuzaki pulled out a box of chocolates from his sweater as he began popping them into his mouth. He let his eyes fall shut and sleep overcame his mind.

--

"Raito-kun." Light tossed and turned from where he was lying down at. "Raito-kun."

"Mmmmm…" Light put his hands over his eyes to block out a ray of light in them.

"Raito-kun."

_Thwack. _

"Ah!" Light sat up with his hands over his head, wincing in pain. "What the hell?"

He looked at Ryuuzaki who was huddled in a small shadowed corner, trying to stay out of the light. It was fairly light out, so he figured it was about eight. He looked around and saw what Ryuuzaki had woken him up for.

"Hello, human." Light looked at the Shinigami who was kneeling very close to Light. He frowned at it.

"What do you want?"

"Oh? Is Raito not happy to see me?" Light rolled his eyes. "I just came to check up on him." Light saw the Shinigami's eyes wander to the table in the middle of the cabin where a bowl of fruit was sitting.

"Why would a Shinigami check up on me?" Light narrowed his eyes as he watched it skulk over to the table and sort through the fruits. He picked out and apple.

"As far as I'm concerned, you should have no obligations to watch over me or even have the time or desire to check up on me."

He watched as it took a bite out of the apple. It's eyes lit up. "Hello?" He watched as it piled apples into its mouth, eating them hungrily and satisfactorily.

"Mmmm," it poked another one into its mouth, "human world apples are delicious. How would you say, juicy?" Light was getting annoyed.

"Answer me, Shinigami!" After the last apple was gone, it turned towards Light and stared at him in the eyes.

"I was bored." Light gritted his teeth.

"You must have something to tell me, Shinigami."

"Indeed I do, human."

Light saw Ryuuzaki shift in his position. "Ryuuk should make this quick. We are in a very occupied area and it would be very bad if someone were to discover Raito-kun talking to himself." Light smiled. He knew the name of the Shinigami now; _Ryuuk_.

"Very well. I have come bearing a complaint from a clan of vampires. As the God of Death, they expect you to take care of the situation."

Light didn't know what to say. Other undead actually went to him for complaints? He supposed that he would have to do something like this eventually.

"Have you heard of N, Raito?" At the sound of the name, Light saw Ryuuzaki's eyes narrow. "He is a famous hunter of the undead."

"No, I don't believe I have."

"He has sworn his life to killing all undead, and that includes you." Light froze.

"However, he has set his sights on one vampire in particular, and he goes by the name of L. Have you heard of him?"

Light shook his head. "Hmm. For a Death God, you do not know much. He is the son of Alucard, who was the son of Dracula. N heard that L was going to be in Fukouka, that is why he is there."

"Dracula…" Light aired out the words. "Surely something like that is not real. Dracula is just an old folk tale, let alone him having a son."

"You are the God of Death and you question there being a real Dracula? No, the human Dracula was just a pitiful follower of the real one. Vampires can have children. That is how the head Vampires are born."

"I've heard of head vampires," Light stated

"Good. You are not hopeless after all. Anyway, the vampires of the Fukouka clan have been complaining about N's recent presence. He is making it extremely difficult for them to feed."

"I understand. They want me to eliminate N."

"Yes, that or just remove his presence. Oops, look at the time!" Light and Ryuuzaki looked at each other. "I have missed a very important death. Until we meet again, human, kukuku."

With that, Light saw the Shinigami fly through the ceiling and disappear out of sight. There was an awkward silence.

"Ryuuzaki, you haven't spoken much. Do you know this N that Ryuuk was talking about?"

"Indeed, Raito-kun. I have met him many times before." Before Light had the opportunity to respond, the train suddenly stopped, flinging Light across the room and onto Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki pulled Light off of him and planted him firmly in the seat beside him, smiling at Light. Light blushed and cursed himself for being so clumsy.

"Attention Passengers, we have arrived at Fukouka station. All those getting off should leave the train at this time."

Light was a bit surprised. He had slept longer than he thought. He watched Ryuuzaki put on a hat and zip up his sweater to protect him from the sunlight.

All of the members spilled out of their cabins and met in the lobby of the train, making sure that they were all there.

Before Light stepped off of the train, he noticed Ryuuzaki hiding behind him. His eyes were wider than he had ever seen them.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" After he had said that, he watched as Ryuuzaki morphed himself through the bottom of the train car, dragging Light with him.

End Chapter 8

Wow, I hope this long chapter makes up for any absences on my part. I'm sorry for being so late with my update. In case I don't get the chance to tell you all later, I'll be out of town for five days, so unfortunately, I will not have any updates between the 27th and the 31st.

Thanks for reading! Review for me because it's my birthday in 5 days! Woo!


	9. Helpless

_HOLY CRAP, DICLAIMER!: I don't own death note, its characters, or Hellsing, which I had failed to mention earlier. My bad; I should have snuck that one in._

_McFuzzy: Okay, so this is the last chapter before I leave for five days, so don't fret because I will continue as soon as I get back, I promise!_

_Light: Please, don't even bother…._

_McFuzzy: Putting Light's comment aside, I just watched Brokeback Mountain for the first time. Omg, I cried like a baby at the end. Then I cried more because of Heath Ledger. All in all I just cried a lot._

_Ryuuzaki: Yes, his death was unfortunate._

_Light: I know! He was one hot piece of beef cake. _

_McFuzzy: Ummm… _

_Ryuuzaki: It seems as if I have competition…_

_McFuzzy: Well, not technically because he's dead and you're not. _

_Ryuuzaki: True, true._

_Light: Gah! Quit debating who I'm going to be with! Just get on with the story! (I still like L best.)_

_Ryuuzaki: Very good._

Chapter 9 – Helpless –

Light and Ryuuzaki were sitting at the bottom of the train car. Light would have protested, but Ryuuzaki had his hand over his mouth, and Light was desperately trying to bite it.

"Raito-kun is advised to be quiet." Light nodded his head and Ryuuzaki removed his hand.

"What's going on? Are we in danger?"

"Very much so, Raito-kun. When I send him back up to meet with his coworkers, he will see N." Light's eyes widened in surprise.

"Do not show emotion, and do not look him in the eye." Light nodded and sighed.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I will find Raito-kun later when he is well out of sight. As for now, I want him to go meet with his friends."

Before Light could reply, Ryuuzaki turned him around and gently placed his lips on Light's, earning a loud smooch when he let go.

Light was blushing furiously and was far too shocked to even respond.

"That will hide your scent." With that, Ryuuzaki disappeared below Light, leaving him sitting there in utter bewilderment, not even able to protest. He was sure that if Ryuuzaki had stayed his face would have caught on fire.

He cursed to himself and morphed through the train car cautiously, in order to avoid any witnesses. He met up with his gang while they were waiting outside for him.

"What's wrong, Raito-kun?" Matsuda and the rest stared at Light. _Am I still blushing_?

"Nothing. Ryuuzaki told me he had an important phone call to take, and that he would meet up with us later."

Light cleared his head and found his composure. He looked around, trying to find suspicious looking people. Ryuuzaki had said N was near, and he wanted to have his face for future reference.

_Let's see…_ Light ignored his blathering teammates waiting for their cab. _There!_ Light's eyes widened as he saw the strangest looking figure sitting at one of the train's ramen shops.

He had snow white hair and he was sitting hunched, just like Ryuuzaki did. Light observed him more closely, and noticed that he looked _a lot_ like Ryuuzaki. He wasn't exactly sure as to what he should think of this. While he was gaping, Light noticed his cab pull up.

He had a good visual of the enemy, and now all he had to do was find the right moment and method of destruction. He considered he would have to confer with Ryuuzaki before doing anything rash.

"This is our cab; do your best everyone!" Light gave a very bright and very fake smile which seemed to make everyone happy. They were like clay in his hands, and he loved it.

--

About an hour later, the cab had stopped in its tracks and dropped them off.

_This was bad, very bad_. Light clenched his stomach in pain. _There was an undead around._ He hadn't had the feeling for a while, but Light was getting more comfortable with it, almost to the point where he could hide it safely.

However, it didn't get rid of the fact that there was still an undead around. He thought carefully about his situation.

If his crew saw him running from and invisible specter, they would most likely throw him in the mad house.

However, if he ignored it and it found him, he could be mauled in front of everyone. If Light tried to fight it while around them, they would either discover his secret or still throw him in a mad house.

Light made a conclusion; he had to separate himself from his crew in order to avoid discovery or the thought of him being mad.

They all started walking -- Aizawa with a map in his hands – blindly walking around unknown territory. Light cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like for you to continue going to Ray Penbar's house. If I am correct, there is a small café just a few blocks from his house. Stay there until I meet up with you, then we will continue as planned."

"Why would you want to do that?" Aizawa shot Light a dirty look.

"I need to familiarize myself with this territory so that if the worst happens, we will be prepared to escape." Everyone just shrugged.

"Fine then, when will we expect you to meet us?"

"In about an hour or two. I won't take too much time." With that, Light sent them off, even with a protesting Matsuda.

When they were finally out of sight, Light let out an exasperated sight. He clenched his stomach again. _It was closer._

Light was a bit nervous, but he decided to seek it out. After all, he got the feeling whenever Ryuuk was around, and Ryuuk never harmed him. However, the feeling went away after a while with Ryuuk.

He was on a main street covered in cobblestone. His feet clicked every time he took a step. When he reached an entrance to a back alley, the feeling got instantly stronger.

"I think I know where it's coming from at least." He winced in pain as he got closer to the source. Suddenly, he thought of Ryuuzaki.

It had almost been an hour since he had seen him last, and being without his protection made him uncomfortable. He touched his lips and thought about the kiss. He blushed and angrily stomped forward.

Lately Ryuuzaki had been very touchy feely with Light, and he could never tell if it was actually for Light's benefit.

Maybe Ryuuzaki had devised some sort of evil plot for Light's demise; earn his trust then kill him when he least expects it. He thought about it some more. In all actuality, he had no reason he should trust Ryuuzaki.

He had only known him for a week for Christ's sake! However, Light considered Ryuuzaki rescuing him from the werewolf at the hospital and from being discovered by N.

Otherwise, Light had no proof that Ryuuzaki was chosen to be his "guardian". He still had six months left before he completely turned into the God of Death, or so Ryuuzaki said.

He made a decision then and there. He would not trust Ryuuzaki for anything accept to be his tool in advancing his talents and protecting him.

He would make sure that Ryuuzaki wouldn't have an edge over Light, no matter what.

Light fell to his knees.

"Shit…" The feeling was so strong that Light couldn't bare it. He was at somewhat of an intersection; one direction went left and the other went right.

He was afraid to look around any corner at risk of being detected or seeing something he really didn't want to.

He went with his gut instincts and decided that whatever was making this feeling was on the path to the right. He put his body against the wall and crept up to where it turned.

If the creature was there, he wondered why it hadn't come after him_. Did it not know he was there? _

Light remembered Ryuuzaki's kiss. It didn't know Light was there because his scent was hidden, thanks to Ryuuzaki. Light silently thanked him for his weird, if not disturbing, tricks of the trade.

He poked his head around the corner, being very quiet all the while, and saw nothing. He was sure it would be there. Suddenly, Light froze in his tracks.

He heard a very hard breathing coming from his left, and it sounded like it was dying. He reluctantly turned his head and he instantly paled. There it was, a black floating thing. Its back was turned to Light.

He squinted to see what it was doing, only to find that it was standing over a dead rat's body. It was just floating there, breathing.

He wasn't sure what to think of the situation, but he figured it would be best not to attract its attention, especially since he considered that fact that it had killed the rat.

He silently shuffled back behind the wall and put a hand to his pounding chest. When he came back around, he saw two men leaning against the wall smoking cigarettes.

"Yo, pretty boy! You wanna come join us?" Light grimaced at them, but froze in shock as he heard the breathing come towards him. _It heard them!_ He turned around and saw the thing staring strait into his eyes.

He looked at its face, which was shrouded in a hood, but he could see a skull underneath of it. He backed away slowly as he tried to remember where the creature was familiar from. The men behind Light were looking at him strangely.

"What's the matter cutie? Are you nuts or something?" At that, Light remembered_. A wraith!_ Light turned around and started running like mad out of the alley, noticing that the specter was following close behind.

The two men looked at Light as he ran past them with all of his might. One of the men looked at the other.

"I told you you're not hot."

Light ran as fast as he could, feeling the wraith on his heels. It let out a disgusting shriek, one that made Light feel like vomiting. It was like a wail and a scream at the same time; it was horrible. _This was bad._

Light remembered the paths he has taken in the labyrinth of alleyways and realized that he could lose the wraith if he made it so it couldn't find him.

He dashed around one corner then turned around another one. He still saw the wraith behind him, but it was lagging a considerable amount more.

He smirked and turned around another corner and took two sharp right turns where there were multiple directions to go. He was glad that he was in shape, otherwise it might have caught him.

He heard it cry again, noticing it had found the path that Light had taken. Light continued to run, but figured it would be a piece of cake to ditch it because it was so far behind.

Then it happened.

When Light was running, a jagged piece of cobblestone caught Light's shoe and he tumbled to the ground. He winced in pain as he tried to stand up, but he noticed that his ankle hurt like hell.

As the wraith got closer, it let out another blood curdling scream and quickened its pace. _Oh no, its going in for the kill_. Light stumbled to his feet and limped forward as fast as he could.

_Like hell he would die right now_!

His efforts were futile as he saw it getting rapidly closer. Light cursed to himself. He turned around to try and face it head on.

Before the wraith had time to reach Light, Ryuuzaki jumped down from the rooftop that was above. Light couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw Ryuuzaki take one swipe at it with his arm and the wraith screamed in pain. It's remains fell to the ground like a pile of ashes.

Light was panting from all of the running. He saw blood oozing out of Ryuuzaki's arm as he walked towards Light.

"Ryuuzaki! Your arm!" Light pointed at it in horror. He felt bad that he had gotten that badly hurt for Light.

Ryuuzaki looked at his arm and the bleeding suddenly stopped. He watched as the blood that had fallen on the ground turned into a mass pile of gelatinous goop as it made it's way up Ryuuzaki's body. It slowly sunk back into his body, and Light gaped in shock.

"Are you okay?" Light was almost afraid to ask.

"Of course Raito-kun. I have a very powerful blood; the wraith did not do this to me." Light figured as much.

"Your blood is like a weapon, then?"

"Precisely." Light limped over to Ryuuzaki and sunk his fist right below his eye, sending him flying backwards.

"You bastard! Where were you? You're supposed to be protecting me and yet you almost let me die?" Light was fuming. Ryuuzaki shot up off of the ground and ran towards Light.

Light dodged and grabbed Ryuuzaki by the back of his shirt. Using this to his advantage, Ryuuzaki grabbed Light's offending arm and twirled him around, pulling him to his lips.

His lips smothered Light's in a deep kiss as he licked at them for entrance. Light was frozen in Ryuuzaki's arms; he couldn't move. He was blushing while Ryuuzaki gazed widely into Light's eyes.

Ryuuzaki's arms were snaked around Light's waist and Light had his hands to Ryuuzaki's chest, trying to push him away.

"Nnnn!" Ryuuzaki took Light's little noise as the opportunity to push his tongue inside of the moist cavern. He tasted every part of Light's mouth, enjoying the squirming boy in front of him.

Light finally gained control of his head and he began fighting Ryuuzaki's tongue with his own, having them slide across each other, feel each other, and taste every inch of each other. Light was blushing now. _Feels… good_.

Ryuuzaki broke the kiss with a loud smack of lips and a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Light's gaze was half lidded as he watched Ryuuzaki lick his lips.

"Raito-kun tastes good." Light was still clenching onto the front of Ryuuzaki without realizing it. Suddenly, he got angry and kneed Ryuuzaki in the stomach, watching as the older man fell to the ground.

"What did you do that for!? Hiding my scent?"

"No. I just wanted to."

End Chapter 9

_I know, I know. Don't fret, my friends, I will update as soon as I get back. Yay!_

_I'm not exactly sure of the scenery in Hakata by the way, so I'm pretty sure they don't have cobblestone paths or anything like that._

_Je ne sais pas, mais, je pense qu'il est chouette! Just go along with it I guess. Till next time, adieu!_


	10. Stay Mellow

_I am a __**Disclaimer**__. Yes, I have a hard life, but I'm here to tell you that this author does not own Death note or its characters. Trust me; I would know if she did. _

_McFuzzy: Tadah! I'm back everybody! That wasn't too long of a wait now was it, (almost 2 weeks, ahahah…)? So, I was reading back on some of my old chapters and I was like, "Oh my goodness, I suck at writing steamy scenes." As such an observation has dawned on me, I have decided to actually write a bit better, myeeees. _

_Light: You, write better? Ha! _

_McFuzzy: Yes, indeed. I've actually been watching the series yet again so as to get into character a bit more. I think I'm making Light a bit more stupid than he is which is bad and ooc. So congratulations to me for actually continuing a story; this is my tenth chapter and I feel very accomplished!_

_Light: Yeah, your e-mail is completely bogged with reviews._

_McFuzzy: And what lovely reviews they are! Can you believe that people are actually adding my story to favorites? I feel happy, so very happy! No, but seriously, thank you for taking the time to review me, y'all; I really love it!_

_Light: How sweet, (pukes)._

_Ryuuzaki: People only read it because of me._

_Light: What!?_

_McFuzzy: Yes, Ryuuzaki, we all love you dearly._

_Light: What about me?!_

_McFuzzy: Well, you are evil, and while people are attracted to that aspect in character development, not many people can avoid the fact that Ryuuzaki's character is one of the most intriguing and creative in anime history, or at least I think so. You're too good looking, Light; I'm sorry. _

_Light: Then why don't you just forget about me, then!? Who needs Light?! _

_Ryuuzaki: Raito-kun is essential to one of the things people most like about Death Note, which is the dramatic and intense rivalry between you and me._

_McFuzzy: Okay, I'm sorry, but this is an extremely long intro, so on with the story!_

_Light: I hate my life! (cries)_

Chapter 10 – Stay Mellow --

The sunlight was just breaking through a misty layer of clouds, and the ground was wet from a random downpour. Light looked up to the skies and saw the formation of a rainbow peek its head through the clouds.

He looked over to Ryuuzaki who was walking beside him, pulling his sweater up from the now emerging sunlight. They were walking to the Café near Ray Penbar's house so as to meet up with the rest of his crew.

Light remembered planting a large fist in between Ryuuzaki's eyes after he had kissed him. He still had the mark, and it made Light smile thinking that it was his work.

Sometimes Ryuuzaki could be strange, but he was just too strange now. Light wasn't exactly sure if he was playing head games or not, but he still had it firmly set in his mind not to allow this stranger to defeat him, if that was even his goal.

He wondered what Ryuuzaki would gain through such physical contact. _Maybe try to lure me into love then break me?_

Light put a hand to his lips and blushed. Ryuuzaki's lips were rather soft, surprisingly enough.

Neither of them said a single word until they got there. When they walked in, Light viewed his teammates sitting at leather-bound seats and sipping on coffee.

Matsuda seemed to have ordered something sweet off of the menu. He watched Ryuuzaki's eyes light up and rubbed his temples as he saw Ryuuzaki skulk over to where Matsuda was sitting.

"Come on, everybody." Light motioned for them to come. They all herded outside of the shop with a couple of grunts and left Matsuda to pay the bill.

"Alright, we should make our way to Ray's house an-"

"_I made a promise by the side of the road that I would bury my God damned halo… I got a heart made of black linen!" _

Light leaped about ten feet from where he was and gritted his teeth. He plucked the phone out of his pocket before it could ring anymore.

"Mikami…" He put the phone back in his pocket. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to an obsessive stalker. He noticed everybody blankly staring at him, accept for Ryuuzaki, who was shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Let's just go..." With that, Light led his herd to Ray Penbar's place.

--

They were about a block away from Ray's house, which was in plain view from where they were.

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure he's still in there?" Ryuuzaki whipped out his laptop.

"Affirmative." They all descended upon his house.

Light was the first to knock on his door. No reply came. He knocked again, everybody just standing around him. When the knob on the door turned, they all backed away, ready for open fire.

Light frowned and kept his composure as he fondled the gun strapped in his belt. He watched as a taller black-haired man peeked out the door with a curious look on his face. When he smiled at them, they all relaxed.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm from the police agency in Tokyo. I was wondering if we could ask you some questions about the recent car-jacking. It seems as if the surviving victim remembers your presence at the scene of the crime."

"I see." He opened his door wider and motioned for them to come in. "This might take a while, so just make yourselves at home.

Light's mind was turning furiously. He didn't know if he should go inside this potential-lunatic's house. He seemed normal enough, but he could have been putting up a front, and Light knew all about that.

He looked to Ryuuzaki, and almost as if he was thinking the same thing, he nodded at Light, making him feel much more comfortable with the idea. Light nodded and went inside, the rest of his team following behind. Light noticed that his house smelled like cinnamon.

Ray lead Light into a small dining-room area with a quaint dining table. They all sat, Ryuuzaki scooting uncomfortably close to Light. He decided not to fight it.

"You probably know already that I'm Ray Penbar. You couldn't have found me any other way, I suppose. It's nice to meet you all." Light rolled his eyes.

"You're with the FBI, right, Ray?" He nodded. "I'm assuming that you were assigned to investigate a potential car-jacking scene, correct?"

He nodded again, glancing at Ryuuzaki who was blankly staring at him.

"I have already deduced that you are not the person that my team and I are looking for judging by the fact that you haven't killed the only surviving victim that knows your whereabouts. In order to remove yourself completely from suspicion, there would be no point in keeping him alive, even if it did mean lowering your suspicion; this is completely unnecessary considering that no one even knew you were involved besides him, unless you believed that someone else knew. Considering that no one else is alive, I've deduced that you are not our suspect. However, we were informed that there was another person involved in the conspiracy. Do you remember someone else?"

The entire investigation team just gaped at Light. They didn't even know he didn't consider Ray a suspect anymore. Ryuuzaki didn't even flinch.

"N-not that I remember… what was your name?"

Light was a bit shocked to hear him ask that question. He wondered, maybe he kept Mikami alive as to lure any possible threat to his house and eliminate them.

However, this would be a problem, because it would lead suspicion strait to him if a bunch of people wound up dead right after visiting him.

He already knew that the killer needed names to kill his victims, this had been proven by a publicity stunt they had tried earlier; it confirmed that the killer was in Tokyo at the time.

Light also knew that he didn't kill by contact, but by some long distance method without hands and without drugs.

He didn't want to take any chances, so he used an alias. He hoped that his team would keep their mouths shut.

"Oh, me? I'm Tsunda Ranmaru."

"Right. Like I said, Tsunda-san, I'm positive that there was no one else there besides the men that have already died, the victim, and me. His name is Mikami, or something like that, right?"

_So_, Light thought, _he knows who Mikami is_.

"What is your relationship with Mikami?"

"Just some guy that I got to know. I had gotten up with their gang in a guise of wanting in on the profits, when my real intention was to find a lead on a large Yakuza deal that will take place later this month. They were happy to accept because they needed the help."

"Just before I left, Mikami had started to retaliate; the other two victims were already dead. I was given specific orders to come back alive with information, so I decided to leave before they killed me for some odd reason. The situation had gotten too bloody for my liking, but I'm surprised Mikami is alive. He is alive, right?"

"Yes, very much so. You are positive that there was no one else that could have gotten away, right?"

"Absolutely not. I have my FBI report here, if you want to look at it." Ray stood up and walked out of the room.

He heard shuffling and a bit of banging, but he returned with the reports, which were a bit crumpled. Light looked over them thoroughly, and saw that his alibi checked out completely.

"I was also bugged, if that helps to prove my point. There were no other voices than the afore mentioned. Who wants tea?"

Light could tell that his team was disappointed, but their eyes sparkled in the mention of tea. He was confused.

Ray had told Light that no one else escaped accept for him and Mikami, and Mikami said that there were two hijackers that fled the scene. One of them was lying, and Light couldn't be sure who. Light considered his options.

Ray had a tag on him, he had a very sturdy alibi, and he was a considerably nice guy.

He nodded to Ray as he set a cup of unsweetened tea by Light.

Mikami, on the other hand, was a rape victim, the only survivor, a _nice_ guy, and in the hospital.

He was watching Ryuuzaki place sugar cubes in his tea. He stopped at twelve.

Little did Mikami know, he had Mogi place a bug on him so he would never be out of sight. Now Light was beginning to feel like the stalker.

He also figured that Mikami's inaccuracy was due to traumatic experiences, or something along those lines. However, the two were Light's only leads, and he didn't want to opt out any of them being a mass murderer.

There was also a strong possibility that Light was chasing two dead ends, and it frustrated him because he was pretty sure that was the case.

"Thanks for your help, Ray-san. If you find out anything new, just contact me and let me know, okay?" He wrote down his number on a napkin, slightly feeling like a whore for doing that, and exchanged numbers with Ray.

"Tsunda-kun, I believe it is already six in the evening. We should get going."

"Already?" Ray frowned. "It's not often I have company. You have a hotel or something, or are you going to take the train back?"

"We've already arranged for a hotel, Ray-san. Thank you again for your help." Ray led them out of the door with a smile and closed the door behind them.

Light let out a noise of frustration.

"Well, that sucked." Aizawa folded his arms. "What now?"

"Let's have dinner. I'm starved!" Everybody scowled at Matsuda. Light figured it wouldn't help to have empty stomachs and high tensions, so for one on his life agreed with Matsuda.

"Good idea, Matsuda." Everybody gasped. Light just smiled. "Lets go have dinner."

--

Light and his team were sitting at a dining table at one of the restaurants in their hotel. They were all eating and chatting considerably, even after the disheartening event, but Light figured they needed the time to relax.

He decided to go back to the station as soon as possible and get details on recent killings, deducing some things from there. He was honestly too tired to think.

He noticed that Ryuuzaki was uncomfortably close to him as usual, and he was shoving a fork-full of cheesecake into his mouth.

"Is Raito-kun feeling well?"

Light turned his head away realizing that he was staring at Ryuuzaki. He nodded his head in response and picked at his food. He couldn't think straight, and he wasn't hungry, either.

"He hasn't said much lately."

"I'm just thinking, Ryuuzaki." He put his fingers to his temples. This was just frustrating.

Then it hit him.

His stomach got butterflies and he felt strange. It wasn't his normal feeling when the undead were around; no, it was something different.

He looked around him to see if he could find the source of the problem. The feeling he had was just so _strange_. He remembered that it was the feeling he got when he had first met Ryuuzaki.

_That means there are… vampire_s?

His eyes darted to meet Ryuuzaki's, while still keeping a composed expression, and he noticed Ryuuzaki staring right back with wide eyes.

Light searched his expression to see if Ryuuzaki felt it, too. He was immediately relieved when Ryuuzaki nodded his head slightly.

"Everyone, if you will excuse Ryuuzaki and I, we have some important business to attend to." They both stood up.

"We'll see you in the morning, Raito-kun!" Light rolled his eyes as he noticed Matsuda had had too much to drink, along with everyone else. They didn't take too much interest in their departure.

Light turned to Ryuuzaki as they were walking back to their room. Ryuuzaki had already expressed his desire to not bunk with the other teammates, so Light had to book a separate room just for the two, instead of getting him his own room.

Light hated bunking with his own teammates as well, and he wanted to save on costs; it was coming out of his own wallet.

"What's going on Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm sure that Raito-kun has already found that there are other vampires in this building." Light nodded in triumph.

"He remembers the conversation he had with Ryuuk, right?"

"About the Fukouka clan of vampires?"

"Indeed. The leaders are here to speak with you, I presume." Light stopped in mid-step, a bit shocked.

"How do they know me, or where I am, for that matter?"

"I told them to meet us when Raito-kun decided to fight a wraith." Light scowled and continued to walk.

"Tell me, if I can't kill a wraith then how am I supposed to kill the best vampire hunter on Earth?" They reached the door to their suite.

"I will tell you later." With that, Ryuuzaki turned the door handle and entered the room. Light looked around and noticed it was pitch-black, but he could see fine.

When they reached the bedroom, they found two men sitting on the bed, one in a strange lounge position and the other sitting.

Light noticed he was wearing goggles, and the other had longer blonde hair and a prominent scar running through the left side of the face and through his chest a bit. The man was wearing _ver_y revealing clothes.

"So, the God of Death decided to show after all!" The blonde jumped off of the bed and went over to look Light in the face. "You're nothing like that last Death God." He smirked at Light's face.

"As nice as introductions are, we are on a restricted schedule, Mello-san." Mello scowled at Ryuuzaki.

"Can you believe I've known this guy for over eight thousand years and he still calls me 'Mello-san'?" He practically spit his words. He looked at Ryuuzaki. _Eight thousand years, huh?_ Light noticed the other was still sitting on the bed.

"This is about N, right?" They all looked to Light. "I mean, you wish for him to be removed from Fukouka?"

"Exactly! That little brat has been running around Fukouka practically sniffing us out! I can't even drink fuckin' blood! I'm going to perish with this guy around!" The guy on the bed nodded.

"Mello-kun gets crabby when he hasn't eaten in a while." Light smiled; Ryuuzaki was the same way. "I'm Matt, by the way." He seemed completely uninterested.

"So how exactly am _I_ supposed to kill this guy?" Light had folded his arms around his chest. The scene was getting interesting.

"You're basically mortal, accept for a few things I guess, but you have the ability to get close to this guy."

"You want me to what?" Light was taken off guard.

"You heard me you little shit! Get close to him; become friends with him. Hell, fuck him if you have to. We can learn all of his secrets, and you can help us take him out. Of course you won't be able to kill him yourself because of law and all that shit, but we can do the killing for you."

"Why can't you just kill him without me?" Light was a bit pissed now. He was supposed to get close to some freakish vampire hunter and then kill him?

"I think Raito-kun doesn't understand the situation. N's family is an ancient line of vampire hunters. He is brutal, brilliant, and worst of all, patient. Contact with him could mean certain death for any vampire, including me."

"Jeez, Ryuuzaki, you make him sound like a saint! All he's saying is that this guy is out for one thing, and one thing only; revenge."

"Revenge? For what?" Mello looked at Ryuuzaki. Light was confused.

"It isn't important, kid. Just stick with the friggin' plan and help us get rid of this guy."

"How do I even know where to find him? This is ridiculous!"

"We have memorized his scent, Raito-kun. We can find him anywhere within fifty miles." Ryuuzaki itched his foot, which was bare.

"We'll keep in contact. For now, just find out where he is an get acquainted with him. Trust us, it's part of our plan."

Light saw Mello grab Matt and say something under his breath as they morphed through the floor. Light sighed and turned to Ryuuzaki.

"You knew about this so called 'Plan' of theirs, didn't you?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid that any other possibilities would end up with Raito-kun dead or in jail, not to mention other vampires. I assure Raito-kun that this is the most logical conclusion we have surmised."

"Fine, then. Tomorrow I will tell the investigation team to have a day off in Hakata, and in the mean time you and I will search out the whereabouts of this N guy. I'm supposed to make friends with him?"

"If you want to call it that, Raito-kun. Your job will be to observe and feign trust. I feel that it will be simple for you to accomplish."

"I understand. We should sleep until then, or at least I should."

"Very good. Having Raito-kun tired and incoherent is a bad condition for our circumstances."

Light yawned and stretched out his body onto the bed. He felt Ryuuzaki lay beside him.

"I thought you didn't sleep." Light was happy it was dark because he was blushing.

"Raito-kun has bad dreams when I'm not here."

"I think I'll be okay." Light turned on his side.

"I must insist, especially so that Raito-kun can get sleep."

Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around Light and drug him close to his body so that Ryuuzaki was practically spooning him.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light struggled in his position and tried to tear Ryuuzaki's arms off of him, but his grip became more brazen. In one swift motion he flipped Light onto his back and he sat on top of him, straddling his waist. He pulled Light's hands above his head and thoroughly pinned him down. Light struggled beneath him.

"What the hell are you doi-" Before Light could finish, Ryuuzaki covered Light's mouth with his own, smothering Light's protests.

He snaked his tongue inside and began wildly kissing Light, feeling Light kiss back. Light was still trying to push Ryuuzaki off of him, but the things that man could do with his tongue were magic.

When Ryuuzaki gently ground his pelvis on Light's, Light let out a deep moan into Ryuuzaki's mouth, blushing hard for letting himself give in. He had to stop this. He pushed Ryuuzaki off of him, panting slightly and wiping away the trail of saliva from his mouth. Ryuuzaki was on his back, breathing hard and looking at Light.

"I like kissing you, Raito-kun." Light was sure his entire body was beet red, but he decided to let it pass, rolling on his side.

"Goodnight," he huffed out. This was getting crazy.

Light wasn't sure why he was hard because of a vampire, no less a man. Light knew he wasn't gay. He convinced himself that Ryuuzaki was just weird, and left it at that.

"Goodnight, Raito-kun." He one again put his arms around Light. He growled to himself and decided to just let it slide.

Easing his mind, he let himself fall asleep in Ryuuzaki's arms for the second time, and he had no guilt about it.

-End Chapter 10-

The song on Light's phone was "Heart Full of Black," by Burning Bridges.

Whew! That was my longest chapter yet, folks. I am really sorry for not having updated for the past two weeks, but I've just been so busy!!

The fourth was a blast, by the way. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll update sooner than last time, hopefully!

I think that Mello and Matt were a bit ooc, but considering I stopped watching the anime after a certain point, (cough cough), I haven't seen them much. I did do a little research, so they shouldn't be too bad. That goes for Near, as well.

Right then, hugs and kisses; I'll see you next week!


	11. I see you, Kira

_Disclaimer: I do not ownz ze Death Notezen. I do not ownz ze characterzenz eizerz._

_McFuzzy: It seems as if I couldn't help but write another chapter out of pure boredom. I really need a life. _

_Light: I wouldn't count on it. _

_McFuzzy: Shut up, you! Anyway, I hope that this one will be a bit better than the last, because I noticed spelling errors right after I proofread and put it up and I smacked myself thoroughly for doing that. Sorry about that!_

_Light: What up with that, yo? _

_McFuzzy: Oh oh oh! By the way, I am reading a fabulous book called Twilight. It's really helping me with my own inspiration; although, the main character is a girl… (sighs)._

_Ryuuzaki: I don't see the problem in this._

_McFuzzy: Well, I just love the fact that you and Light were the main characters because I like male main characters better. The girls end up being whiny. However, this book is exceeding my expectations. Well, enough of this, on with the chapter!! _

Chapter 11 – I See You, Kira -

"Ryuuzaki!" Light felt himself flinging his body forward in a panic. His body plummeted into a thick liquid and his head submerged. When he came back up, he gurgled and spit out water that was crushing his sides and tossing him from side to side.

It wasn't water. It was thick and red and smelled ever so sweetly of grapes and sugar. It was wine – a thick, red wine – that Light was drinking in panicked gulps.

He let his body float to the surface with the wine caressing his back as it carried him further from the edge where he jumped from. He looked up into the sky, breathing heavily, and saw nothing but pure black in front of him.

A strong wave lapped over his body causing him to flip back onto his stomach. Gaining his composure, he decided to swim towards land.

Suddenly, he dunked into the water and thrashed about wildly, noticing something had a firm hold around his leg. He couldn't see anything beneath him accept for the froth coming from his lashings.

He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He watched in horror as he caught a small glimpse of whatever had him by the leg come out from the water. Then it fully exposed itself, in one swift motion, standing delicately on top of the water.

It was Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light looked in awe at the figure before him, desperately trying to keep his head above the wine. Ryuuzaki reached a hand out and lifted Light up to stand on his feet, their eyes meeting.

Light stepped back at the frigid look in Ryuuzaki's eyes. He was sure there was a hint of red inside of them.

"What's going on?" He tried to gain his balance on the tossing waves; he felt like he was drunk.

"I told Raito-kun not to fall." After he said that, his body dropped into the water, disappearing below Light, leaving him on the surface by himself.

Light looked below him, trying to find any glimpse of Ryuuzaki's disappearing body.

He gave up and walked towards the land mass once again, only to be stopped by another hand gripping tightly around his ankle. When Light bent down to retrieve what he thought was Ryuuzaki, he ended pulling up Mikami instead.

He flew back in shock, landing on his back, still floating on the wine, and watched as Mikami stepped over him.

"You're mine. Fall."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light flew out of bed in a sweat. The hands that were once gripped around his waist were forcibly pulled off, causing Ryuuzaki to sit up with Light as well.

Light looked around only to see a dark room, a peering Ryuuzaki, and a bed underneath of him. He sighed in relief.

"Raito-kun had a bad dream?" Light just nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. For some odd reason, he felt incredibly different than normal.

When he got to the mirror, he was horrified. His eyes were pure red, and it was rather disturbing. He felt a twinge in his stomach and fell to his knees, gripping himself in pain. He looked at Ryuuzaki, who was slouching in the doorway.

"Raito-kun has bloodlust." It made sense. He hadn't drunken blood in over twenty-four hours, and his body was weak. That could also explain the dream.

Ryuuzaki grabbed Light's hand and tugged him up to his feet, then forced one of his hands around his shoulder.

He steered Light onto the couch in the living room then pulled out a bag from inside his sweater. Light grimaced at the other things that Ryuuzaki could be hiding in there.

He watched as Ryuuzaki ripped open the bag with his teeth.

"Raito-kun will learn to feed himself eventually. His body will time when he needs blood next; much like a woman's menstruation, I suppose." Ryuuzaki brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it thoughtfully. Light coughed a bit and blushed. Well, that was embarrassing.

Ryuuzaki gave Light the bag and he happily consumed its entire quantity, feeling his body rejuvenate and strengthen. He felt a strange tingling in his mouth, and noticed that his fangs weren't nearly long as before.

"Ryuuzaki, what happens when I wait too long to drink?"

"Primal instinct takes over. It becomes a body over mind situation; something that I hope you will never see." Light pondered this. He shrugged his shoulders and let himself sink back into the couch.

"Raito-kun! Raito-kun!" The two men looked at the door with shocked expressions as they heard Matsuda pounding on it.

Light ran over and pulled it open, letting in a very panicked Matsuda.

"What's wrong?" Light patted his back as he panted heavily.

"R-Ray!" He looked to Light who was very confused. "Ray's dead!" Light watched as the other team members rushed into the room, panting as well.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean he's _dead_?"

"Ray Penbar died this morning of a heart attack!" Aizawa plucked out the newspaper from his jacket and showed it to Light. He felt sick to his stomach.

This proved everything, and Light was in the most danger of all.

"Ryuuzaki, check Mikami's location!" Light ran over to meet Ryuuzaki as they both peered at the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was no denying it now.

"What's wrong, Raito-kun?" Matsuda walked over and looked at the screen as well. His mouth dropped open.

"T-the… the tracking device has been destroyed…." His voice trailed off and the room was silent. There was no denying it anymore.

"Shit!" Light stood up and hit his head against the wall. "Shit, shit, shit! I had him!" He felt so stupid. Now that Ray was dead and the tracker was broken, Miami was without a doubt the infamous killer.

He tried to calm himself down thinking about the possibilities. If Mikami was the murderer, he had Light's name. Light whacked his head against the wall again.

The device implanted in him was inside of his skin, which meant that he was expecting to get bugged because he wouldn't have found it otherwise. He whacked his head again and grimaced.

This was bad.

Light was going to die, but he didn't know when, which was the worst part. Ryuuzaki seemed to understand the situation far before Light did, as he was typing on his laptop furiously. The whole room turned to look at him as he started speaking into his computer.

"Hello, Watari. I need you to send this to the FBI immediately."

"Understood, Ryuuzaki-sama." With that he closed the computer and looked at Light.

"Who is Watari?" Light turned away from the wall to look at him to get the reply.

"My butler." He scowled and shook his head. That wasn't important right now. _What's important is- _

"Why hasn't he killed me yet?"

"He's toying with you." Ukita popped into the conversation. "He could have killed you long before we got to Hakata. You must have something that he wants…"

Light wasn't sure whether to be afraid or relieved. If he had something that Mikami wanted, then he wasn't going to die until he had it. But what was it that he wanted?

He brushed the though away and immediately gained an unknown confidence. If what Ukita was saying was true, he could use this to his advantage, and Mikami would be like a pawn in his hands -- if he played his cards right.

He noticed Ryuuzaki staring at him, and realized he was smirking.

"Right then, I want Aizawa, Matsuda, and Ukita to go back to Tokyo and get information from the team there. It is absolutely necessary that you are in Tokyo because the chances of Mikami being there are fairly high. If he took the chance of leaving, we would be able to look up flights and train tickets. I.D.'s are required, so Mikami is stuck there. In the meantime, I'm going to stay here with Ryuuzaki and figure out more details on Ray."

"But, Raito-kun, shouldn't you be trying to catch Mikami with us?"

"I am, of course. I just need to see if Ray left us any clues. I'll search his house. For some reason, when he said that he was supposed to be investigating a Yakuza plot, I highly doubted it."

"What if you die before you get back?!" Matsuda looked desperately upset.

"The chances of that happening are fairly low, Matsuda. Just do what I tell you and I'll be back in Tokyo in five days, max."

"Good luck, Raito. We'll go catch the next train as soon as possible." Light smiled. Aizawa actually said that. With that, they pulled Matsuda out of their bedroom and left Ryuuzaki and Light by themselves.

"Raito-kun is very clever. Ray had specific evidence that he actually was researching the Yakuza. He is staying to deal with N, I presume?"

"Exactly. This is just the beginning Ryuuzaki! In no time at all, Mikami will be contacting me again, secretively of course, and I know for sure that he is the kill-"

"Kira."

"What?" Light looked at him.

"People have named him Kira. I suppose it is only fitting to call him by his title."

"Sure, whatever. I know for sure that he is Kira. All I have to do is outwit him and plan sabotage. In the meantime, I can contact N and have your problem taken care of. This is the chance I was looking for."

"Raito-kun seems confident." Light threw off his clothes and dug through his closet, replacing them with a white dress shirt, jeans, and a black jacket. He was smiling evilly all the while.

"Now, Ryuuzaki, tell me where N is. The sooner the better." Light morphed through the floor, and Ryuuzaki followed close behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light and Ryuuzaki stood precariously outside of a fancy hotel, discreetly chatting with each other.

Earlier, Ryuuzaki had went to search out where N was and came back to tell Light that he was about an hour away by walking. Apparently, he was staying at the very top floor of the most prestigious hotel in Fukouka.

"How is Raito-kun going to start conversation with him?" Ryuuzaki was tucked away behind a tree talking to Light very quietly. Light never realized how scared of this guy he was. He smirked.

"Are you scared, Ryuuzaki?"

"Absolutely not; just precautious." Ryuuzaki was scowling at Light.

"I'm going to drop my wallet near the reception stand. When I go up there to ask if I can see the person on the top floor, they will say no, of course. Then I will pretend like I'm waiting for him, when in reality I really will be, but not in the aspect that they're expecting. If this N guy is as perceptive as you say, he will find my wallet, look inside and see my I.D, then hand it back to me. I will thank him by taking him to dinner; it's as easy as that."

"I see. However, what happens if N starts suspecting Raito-kun of foul play?"

"Impossible. He hasn't seen me before in his life, and I'm an extremely good actor."

"That is true, I suppose." Ryuuzaki brought his thumb up to his mouth. "What if he thinks Raito-kun is taking him on a date?"

"That's the idea, Ryuuzaki."

"Absolutely not." Light shot Ryuuzaki a dirty look.

"What do you mean, 'absolutely not'? Are you my mother?"

"I cannot allow Raito-kun to date such a person. That would be putting him into incredible danger."

"Well, I'm supposed to get close to him, aren't I? Mello didn't seem to have a problem with that kind of relationship around the guy. Besides, it's just for information; it's not like I'm serious."

Ryuuzaki gave Light a pouting face.

"You are not allowed to touch." He crossed his arms and stuck his lip out. "He might feel Raito-kun's lack of pulse. Also, you are absolutely not allowed to fall in love with him. He is destined to die by our hands. It is an emotional casualty that we cannot risk." He glanced at Light.

"I have never fallen in love with anybody in my twenty years of living, Ryuuzaki. I don't think that will be a problem."

He searched Ryuuzaki's face, noticing it was a bit sad, somehow.

"Also, I have no choice but to touch. He's also undead, so it won't be too noticeable. Besides, I don't get cold like you do." Ryuuzaki sighed in defeat.

"No kissing."

"Fine."

"No hugging, either."

"Alright, I get it."

"Also, don't-"

"I get it, Ryuuzaki! I'm going in; wish me luck."

Light felt Ryuuzaki catch his arm and swing him around. He firmly planted his lips on Lights, cupped the back of his head and sensuously kissed him.

Light responded, opening his mouth letting the intruder inside. He let their tongues mingle and feel around each other, when Ryuuzaki suddenly broke out of the kiss.

"Good luck." With that, Ryuuzaki disappeared into the ground with a lusty look in his eyes, making Light shift uncomfortably.

He mentally smacked himself for giving in yet _again_. Gaining his composure, he wiped his lips of saliva and stepped into the hotel.

He walked up to the reception stand casually. He noticed a cute little teen standing behind the counter, eying Light with a blush staining her freckled cheeks.

_This is too easy._

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know if there is any way that I can get a key to the top floor? The man staying there is a good friend of mine." He gave her a flashy smile and she darkened to an even redder shade.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without consent of the person you want to see." Light frowned at her disappointedly, knowing very well that she was eating up his entire act. "B-but I can call him if you want!"

"No, no, that's fine. Can you at least tell me if he'll be down soon?"

"S-sure. Let's see here, he has an appointment at one, so he'll be down in about ten minutes. He asked us to call him if he wasn't in the lobby by twelve-thirty." Light looked at the clock above her.

He secretively took out his wallet and let it fall on his foot, so as not to make too much noise, then he let it plop to the ground silently.

It was twelve-twenty.

"Thank you very much. I'll just wait here for him, if you don't mind?" He winked at her and walked away, hearing her breath hitch as she acted very flustered.

He sat in the couch and picked up a magazine, reading until the ten minutes were up.

By the time seven minutes had passed, Light was getting extremely nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect of the power of this guy.

He figured that if Ryuuzaki let him go as easily as he did, he wasn't in _too_ much danger.

Suddenly, he heard someone plodding down the flight of stairs. His heart started beating rather fast, and Light tried to compose himself.

He was the smartest student in Japan, there was no way this guy could outwit him. He looked over to where he had dropped the wallet, peeking out from behind the magazine. It was still there.

Then he saw him.

He slouched down the stairs in a very Ryuuzaki-like manner, and his hair was snow white. He was about eighteen or so; that's what he looked like at least. Light pretended to pay attention to the magazine.

He watched as N started for the front doors, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Light's wallet. He picked it up and saw Light's I.D smack dab inside, then walked over to Light. His plan worked so perfectly, he almost laughed in delight.

"Excuse me, but I believe you dropped your wallet." Light's eyes lit up in triumph.

"Oh, really? Where did you find it?" Light put on his best innocent face.

"By the reception desk."

"Wow, thanks a lot." He took it out of N's hand. "If someone else would have gotten a hold of this, I could have been in big trouble." He flashed a dashing smile while putting the magazine down.

"It was no problem, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important meetin-"

"Wait a minute! I don't want to go without repaying you somehow." N stopped in his tracks and scowled at Light. He was a bit surprised to get this reaction. "Will you let me take you out to dinner? I don't like being in debt to people."

"Really, that isn't necessary."

"No, no. I must insist. I see that you're a busy person, so I will come here at…"

"I'm free at eight." N glanced at the clock, then back at Light. He could tell that N only accepted to get him off his back.

"Great. I'll see you then. What did you say your name was?"

"You can call me Near." He began to walk away when Light stopped him one more time.

"I'm Yagami Raito. I'll see you at eight, Near."

Light scowled at N behind his back as he walked away with only a simple nod. He wasn't very nice, that was for sure.

He sighed and stood up, walking out of the hotel and walking into the next alley that he could find. He looked around for Ryuuzaki.

"Gah!" He jumped forward at the feel of hands on his shoulders and he flung around to see a pair of morbid eyes looking at him. It was just Ryuuzaki.

"It went as planned."

"I know; I was watching." Light figured as much. He noticed that Ryuuzaki wasn't in a very good mood. It was probably because of the whole "date" thing; he didn't like it when Ryuuzaki was pouting.

"Let's go get some cake, Ryuuzaki." For the first time in Light's relationship with L, he actually gave Light a genuine smile, and it made Light smile right back.

He had seven more hours before he had to meet up with Near, so he decided to take the opportunity to learn more things about Ryuuzaki.

They sat down at a table in a small pastry shop nearby; people were looking at Ryuuzaki strangely because he was shrouded in clothing, completely covered from the sun.

The waitress came out and blatantly flirted with Light, ignoring Ryuuzaki's death glare, and took their orders.

"There's been something on my mind, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"You know how Ryuuk is a Shinigami, correct?" Ryuuzaki nodded his head. "Why are there Shinigami when I'm the God of Death?"

"Very good question, Raito-kun. The Shinigami kill humans, whereas Raito-kun kills the undead and monitors their well-being -- so to speak. You can kill humans, too, if you wish. You are the God of the underworld."

"Then why can't I kill yet?"

"You are not the God of Death yet. During this transition from human to God, Raito-kun is the most vulnerable. The Shinigami are not too fond of your presence because you have power over them, as well as being able to take their jobs, so they are trying to eliminate you as soon as possible. Most of the other undead actually like the God of Death."

"Wait a minute, when you say 'God of the Underworld', do you mean that I am Satan?"

"Satan, as you humans have liked to dub him, is not real. He was a myth created during the rein of a certain Death God that didn't go so well, whose name was Lucifer. But in an aspect, yes; Raito-kun is fulfilling the duties of Satan. However, Raito-kun can decide whether he is evil or not. Although, he is already technically evil because practice with the undead is considered as such."

"W-what about God?" Light was speechless. He was Satan, or at least he was going to be. His soul was coursing through his body at this very moment.

"What about him? If Raito-kun is asking if he is real or not, yes; he is real. However, you are his mortal enemy."

"I'm enemies with God, huh?" Light wasn't _too_ choked up; he never did like God. Something clicked in his head at that moment.

"What about the others? The other Death Gods; how did they die?"

"They were killed. Even if the God of Death is immortal, he can still be killed; some by mutiny, others by hatred, and some by accident."

Light swallowed. He didn't want to get killed. He hoped that he would make a good Death God to not have to deal with that.

"Will I grow horns or anything?" He smirked at Ryuuzaki who seemed unfazed.

"No. Raito-kun will retain his beautiful mortal form." Light felt a hint of red in his cheeks. Well, at least he had one thing going for him.

The waitress finally brought them their food, and he watched as Ryuuzaki shoved his cake down his throat in a matter of seconds. He sighed and pushed his piece of cake over to Ryuuzaki.

He thought about his upcoming date with Near. He had no appetite.

End Chapter 11

-STOP- Write a review and make me happy ;) Don't read and walk!

Gah! I'm soooo bad at Near's personality! I've been watching after episode twenty-five, but they're all in English dubs, and his personality and tweaks are messed up now so I don't know his real character!

I'm doing my best, though! I'll update soon enough ;).


	12. Dating Death

Disclaimer: Myeeessss, my precious is not mine! Death Note is not mine, or its characters, shhhhhh, myeeeeees.

McFuzzy: Oh, it is a glorious day! I'm writing another chapter, in spite of a terrible book that I'm reading which clouds my mind with angry, angry thoughts.

Light: You always seem pretty angry to me…

McFuzzy: It's the _Scarlet Letter_! My GOD! I cannot stand this book! I understand that Nathaniel Hawthorn is intellectual and all, but he completely bogs the literature down with excessive use of the dash and semi-colon. Also, he beats around the bush a lot, and I really despise him for that. Even when I bought it, the guy told me he hated it! It is a sign! Okay, I'm done ranting.

Ryuuzaki: The Scarlet Letter is a much cherished book of the American Literature. I do not see why intellectual writing is a problem.

McFuzzy: Well, as I do admit the plot is nicely thought out and the inner torment of each character really helps to develop the puritanical mood, the writing itself is just terrible. I can hardly follow it because I get bored. If you like this book, that's awesome because I guess I just don't have the patience for it. Really, I don't want to offend anyone, I just despise this book; though, I should be talking about my own writing.

Light: Nobody likes your writing.

McFuzzy: I've been trying this new thing where I'm not listening to Light. It's been working nicely.

Ryuuzaki: I do this often, as well.

Light: What!? Hey, pay attention to me! I'm the main character of this story!

McFuzzy: So, the weather has been nice recently.

Ryuuzaki: Yes, I agree.

Light: What is wrong with you people!?

McFuzzy: I suppose I should start the chapter now. Here you go!

Chapter 12 – Dating Death --

Light was sitting in the lobby of the hotel where he met N. He felt rather strange pretending to be gay, let alone taking out a vampire hunter to dinner.

It was simply unethical.

However, there he was, sitting there in the lobby-room of a hotel planning the demise of a very famous killer of the undead. He silently laughed to himself.

He had gone back to his hotel earlier that day to get ready fro his "date," and while he was showering he noticed the charm that Ryuuzaki had given him. He had hardly even remembered that it was there.

He was rather grateful Ryuuzaki had given it to him because he could hardly feel the pain of an undead around anymore. As he sat in the lobby's seat, he fingered the necklace that draped below his shirt when he let go of it.

He wondered if N would recognize it if for some reason he took off his shirt. He smirked at the idea; he was going crazy.

It was ten minutes to eight. Light wondered if the man would even show up, considering his rude behavior.

He couldn't feel Ryuuzaki's presence, either, which made him uncomfortable. If Light could feel him, though, he was sure N could as well.

His head suddenly popped to the entrance of the hotel, where he saw N slouch through. He was wearing what looked like pajamas.

Light stood up and gave him a smile. "Hello, Near-san. You look…" he searched for a word to say, "nice."

"Let us go, shall we?" Light followed behind N as he hastily walked out of the doors, entering a limousine, Light following afterwards. He gaped at N; he didn't expect him to be rich…

Light slid onto the upholstery of the limo and watched as N climbed in next to him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and started to fiddle with his hair, staring blankly forward. This was _too_ strange. He was just like Ryuuzaki, accept for a few tweaks. He observed N more closely. He had the dead eyes, the baggy clothes, the weird posture, and the fidgeting. He was like Ryuuzaki's younger brother.

"Staring is considered rude." Light jerked back, realizing that he was gaping at N. "Furthermore, the reality of the situation is more than it seems. You see, I know for a fact that you aren't human."

Light's eyes widened. His deduction skills were like Ryuuzaki's as well, unfortunately for him.

"However, I know that you aren't like you're little friend."

"What do you mean, 'my little friend'?" Light was shocked. He hadn't realized he would figure things out so quickly.

"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. You call him Ryuuzaki, correct?" Light nodded, mouth agape.

"You can smell my pulse, can't you?" N looked at Light and nodded. He was still twirling his hair. "Also, I've noticed that you've been looking at my chest a lot. You can sense the charm?"

"Precisely. Do you mind if I look at it?" Light pulled out the necklace from under his shirt and let N take a good look at it.

He smiled. "Very clever, Ryuuzaki. Unfortunately for you, this charm doesn't hide you from… certain things, like it does with most." The limo hit a bump and Light bounced up, causing N's grip on his charm to rip it off his neck, sending a piece of metal soaring into the air. N still held the skull in his hand.

"I suppose I'll let you keep this. It will still work with it in your pocket." He handed it back to Light who put it in his jacket. He wasn't sure where this was going to go; the conversation, that is.

"Do you mind if I ask why you even bothered to meet with me? You've obviously seen through my guise."

"Indeed. Actually, I'm surprised Ryuuzaki let you do this. He knew this would happen, I suppose. If that is the case, I will play along with his game."

"You mean to tell me that you're using me as a link between you and him?"

"Indeed." Light cursed at Ryuuzaki in his head. Well, if he had things planned out like this, he might as well go along with it, too.

"Tell me, Near, how can you feel Ryuuzaki?"

"He is a vampire. I'm sure that should have been established between you and me already." He looked at Light as if he was an idiot. Ryuuzaki didn't push his buttons like N did.

"What I meant to say was, you have to be something other than human in order to feel his presence and mine."

"Naturally, I am." Light rubbed his temples.

"Which is?"

"You tell me, Raito-san. Can you feel me as well?" Light thought about his question and realized that he felt just like Ryuuzaki, also adding to the uncanny likeness. _He was a vampire?_

"You're telling me that you're a vampire? Isn't that hypocritical of you; to hunt undead and let yourself live?"

"For one thing, I know that you are undead and I haven't killed you. Also, I cannot kill myself until I have finished my goal. Keeping you alive is essential to this." He bit his thumb. Light was afraid to ask.

"This goal would be…?"

"Revenge." Light felt like smacking his head on a table. He already knew from Mello that he wanted revenge.

"I know that. But for what?"

"I need you alive to get to you're friend, Raito-san. He is the reason I am alive, and also the reason I hunt vermin such as yourself."

"R-Ryuuzaki? What did he do?" Before Light could get a response, the Limo stopped and the driver opened the door for Light.

He stepped out and gaped at the restaurant in front of him. It was fabulous… right before he remembered it was _his_ treat.

"Right this way, Raito-san." N escorted Light through the front doors and spoke with the host. He had even reserved seats. He wondered when he had the time to do that. When they sat down, N immediately picked up where they left off.

"As I was saying, my revenge with Ryuuzaki has to do with the fact that I am, indeed, a vampire."

"You don't mean… Ryuuzaki bit you?"

"Very good. I thought you were just stupid." Light scowled. "About eight-thousand years ago, in fact. My family line ended with me, naturally."

"There's something you're not telling me. None of this explains why you act exactly like Ryuuzaki. Also, I'm assuming this is when Ryuuzaki first turned into a vampire because a certain… other, had also mentioned knowing Ryuuzaki 'about eight-thousand years ago.'"

"It seems I have underestimated you're capability." The waiter came by and got their orders from them. He noticed that N didn't order anything. He _can't eat, of course_. "I was Ryuuzaki's subordinate, that is, before he got bit. My job was to take his place when he died or got killed." He twirled his hair around.

"Why would he get killed? Did he need a reason to expect to be killed?"

"Yes. He was a very famous vampire hunter back in his day. I'm sure you wouldn't know some of them, since most vampire actions are considered fictional to humans. This was cause, however, to need subordinates in case anything happened to him. His job was incredibly important."

"You were one of his subordinates. I'm guessing Mello was, too… and that other guy…"

"Matt." Light saw Near's eyes narrow at the mention of their names.

"You see, Raito-san, Ryuuzaki got bit one day when he was just about twenty-six, and seeing as how he was a virgin, his pure blood was infected with that of a vampire's, turning him into one himself."

"Why would he bite you?"

"He didn't."

"Then why are you seeking revenge?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. Ryuuzaki did cause me to become a vampire, but not directly." Light raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the other subordinate that you mentioned, Mello, knew that Ryuuzaki was a vampire. Surprisingly enough, he asked Ryuuzaki to bite him. Ryuuzaki didn't mind because his expectations were placed on my shoulders; he didn't even want to consider Mello. I suppose that's why he allowed him to become a vampire; his emotions got in the way of everything. However, Mello didn't like me, and he knew my blatant wishes of not becoming a vampire, so he bit me about three years later after having taken Ryuuzaki's place, ruining my purpose in life and my future."

"You act like him because that was your purpose in life?"

"Precisely."

"Why not just kill Mello?"

"Mello was created from Ryuuzaki. If I kill the leader, then everybody he bit in the past will die as well. You could call it killing two birds with one stone."

"Mello bit Matt, too?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. However, I'm still trying to decipher what you are. To be purely candid with you, Raito-san, since you are the only link to my vengeance and the only thing of my interest at this point in time, I have decided to keep you around."

"I feel so honored…" Light spit out those words.

"If you're a vampire, then why can you walk around in the sun?"

"You are very observant. This would be for the same reason that Ryuuzaki can eat sweets. However, I can only be in the sun for one hour a day. Likewise, Ryuuzaki can only taste sugar, and not the bread, dough, or other disgusting ingredients in his confectionaries. These are our limitations."

Suddenly he had felt Ryuuzaki enter the conversation, and he could tell Near could feel him too.

"He's right on cue." Before Light could ask what he meant, N leaned across the table and snatched Light's shirt, tugging him into a brief smooch on the lips.

He released his grip on a very bewildered Light and smirked in Ryuuzaki's direction. For some reason, he could feel Ryuuzaki's presence become more substantial, and his sense was fiercer in his stomach than it had ever been.

It was at that point he knew exactly what N was doing. He planned to take Light away from Ryuuzaki so that he would have the heads up, using Light as a hostage of some sort for terms; after all, Ryuuzaki's duty was to protect him.

Unfortunately for N, he was too sharp to be caught up in this game.

"Sorry, N, but as you can see my 'little friend' is here to get me." He smiled deviously at N and left money on the table. "Thanks for giving my wallet back by the way. Let's keep in touch."

With that, Light took out a piece of paper from his wallet with his phone number on it and set it on the table. He had a few things planned himself, and he wasn't going to let this guy win. He would use his "position," as some kind of an upper hand on N, because he needed Light to get to Ryuuzaki.

Things were going to get turbulent.

Light exited the restaurant, thanked the waiter, and stood on the sidewalk. It was already dark out, and the air was a bit chilly; summer was passing quickly.

He looked around for Ryuuzaki, still feeling his presence, but he couldn't find him, realizing that he probably didn't want to talk around N.

He called a cab and went back to his hotel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. It was pitch black, as usual. He waltzed into the living room to find Ryuuzaki sitting there, his legs to his chest and his thumb to his mouth.

Light could almost see the guilt coming off of him, like a dog that just took a crap on the carpet. He mused to himself.

"Ryuuzaki." He didn't turn his head, knowing very well Light was looking right at him.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" Light walked over to Ryuuzaki and bent over to look him in the eyes. When their eyes met, Light sent a flying fist right in between his eyes, making Ryuuzaki fall over.

"You bastard! You knew this was going to happen all along, didn't you?!" Ryuuzaki shifted his weight and used his leg to jab Light in the stomach, making him fall onto the ground and clutch his stomach in pain.

Ryuuzaki leaped into the air and landed on Light, flipping him over swiftly so that Light was lying on his stomach, and Ryuuzaki was straddling his back, holding Light's hands behind his back.

"Is Raito-kun mad at me?"

"No, not really…" Light shifted under Ryuuzaki to get more comfortable. Ryuuzaki lightened his grip. "I just wanted to make you think so." He grinned evilly.

"Raito-kun is very deceitful." He saw Ryuuzaki give a crooked smile.

"What are you planning to do now? Obviously what Mello wanted me to do isn't going to work out."

"Not necessarily, Raito-kun. Mello-san did not vocally express to Raito-kun what his real plans were."

"So he lied? You've planned this all along."

"Exactly."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"Would you get off of me?" Light shifted under his weight and scowled at him.

"I didn't like it when Raito-kun kissed N."

"What?"

"Raito-kun promised that there would be no kissing."

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, I didn't expe-" Before Light could finish, Ryuuzaki turned Light just enough so that he could rub his lips up against his. His breath was hot and heavy against Lights lips as he blew lightly over them. Light's cheeks were burning; he actually wanted Ryuuzaki to kiss him.

Almost as if in cue, Ryuuzaki delicately placed his lips on Light's and gave him a smooch. Light pouted at the brief nature of the kiss, but was cut off again by lips on his, this time licking gently at his lower bottom lip.

As Ryuuzaki did this, he flipped Light over all the way so that he was on his back this time. He still held Light's hands above his head, but Light didn't seem to be struggling much.

When Ryuuzaki re-straddled his hips, Light opened his mouth in surprise and Ryuuzaki took it as a chance to snake his tongue in.

He let their tongue mingle fro what seemed like an eternity. Light had his eyes closed, gasping slightly under the touch of their tongues, even though he tried desperately to hold them back.

He noticed that Ryuuzaki didn't even try to lessen the intensity of their kiss. Light finally had to turn his head aside for air; he thought he was going to suffocate.

He was breathing harshly under Ryuuzaki, who didn't lighten his grip on Light, still very close to his face.

Before Light even noticed, Ryuuzaki transferred Light's hands into one of his and used the other to slip under his shirt, gently caressing his stomach and naval area.

"Unh! R-Ryuuzaki! What the hell are you doing?!" Light arched up slightly as Ryuuzaki ran over one of his nipples. He couldn't believe how sensitive he was acting with Ryuuzaki. He was never like that with Misa, or any person for that matter.

"I'm touching you, Raito-kun." Light moaned as he finally took a nipple in between his fingers and began to twist and pull on it.

"Y-yes I know that! But why-ah!?" Ryuuzaki gave a sharp tug and Light began to frantically struggle beneath Ryuuzaki. Somehow, Ryuuzaki had managed to pull Light's shirt up over his head so that his full, panting chest was exposed to Ryuuzaki's eyes.

Light couldn't help but gape at the somewhat _hungry_ expression on his face. He felt strange and vulnerable and mostly confused.

He couldn't understand why Ryuuzaki was doing this.

Without answering Light, Ryuuzaki bent down and began to bite and suck on his jaw line, slowly grazing lower to capture an already hard nipple in his mouth.

Light started to panic; he was letting Ryuuzaki win!

He started to thrash underneath of him and was finally able to sit up, pushing the man off of him forcefully. He pulled his shirt back down, noticing how hard he had become under Ryuuzaki's ministrations.

He blushed hard when he saw Ryuuzaki's bulging groin. _It's big…_

Light couldn't believe he thought that as he mentally hit himself.

_This was bad, very bad_.

He tried to gain composure and thought of what to say.

"What's wrong with you?" Light stood up to walk over to Ryuuzaki, giving him a hand to help him up as well.

He watched as Ryuuzaki put one hand in his pocket, a thumb in his mouth, and his posture slouch terribly.

"Hmm. It seems as if I have fallen in love with Raito-kun."

End chapter 12

Oh, I know! What a cliffy! I'll try to update soon folks! I do love reviews. They keep me writing with a smile on my face!


	13. Familiarize

Disclaimer: Hey again

Disclaimer: Hey again. I swear that I still don't own Death Note, it's characters, or anything else. In fact, I don't own jack squat. You could call me a starving artist….

McFuzzy: Whew, I'm finally putting up another chapter. I've been a bit busy lately, hanging out with friends and reading and such. When I got my test scores back yesterday, I passed them with flying colors! Yay! A lot of stress is gone there!

Light: Pfft. Beginner's luck.

McFuzzy: Luck it may be, I still passed.

Ryuuzaki: You must feel accomplished.

McFuzzy: Indeed, I do. Anyway, last chapter actually shocked me because I didn't even expect me to make Ryuuzaki confess to Light yet. I guess it was just spur of the moment, which actually kinda sucked because I had to change my notes and plot up a bit…. But hey, things can only advance from this point, I suppose.

Light: Yes, I remember that you were going to wait before a confession.

McFuzzy: Well, now I can include some sexual tension between the two, because Light still refuses that he's gay, let alone in love with a vampire. So huzzah! Enough with this, I'm onto da next chapter, yo.

Chapter 13 – Familiarize –

Light was standing over Ryuuzaki, who was holding his nose to stop the blood from leaking out. Light's fist still ached with the intensity of the punch.

"What the hell do you mean you're '_in love_' with me? First of all, I'm a man; secondly, I'm destined to become the God of Death, and thirdly, you are a vampire and a rather creepy person at that. I have no choice but to accept those words as a plot to take me down!"

Ryuuzaki sat up so that his knees were to his chest, biting his thumb as usual.

"I'm sad that Raito-kun does not believe me. However, based on certain events, I was able to ascertain my feelings towards Raito-kun. As implausible as this seems, I'm afraid it is the truth, and why I seem to touch Raito-kun so much."

Light sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples. It did explain why he was so… touchy feely with Light all the time. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"This really isn't the time to be discussing this, Ryuuzaki. We have some pressing matters to attend to."

"You are very right, Raito-kun. He needs to know how to get rid of N-san immediately."

"Even though you knew he would figure me out, you sent me on a makeshift "date" anyway. I'm assuming that you have to let me in on the rest of your plans at this point."

"Correct. The reason as to not tell Raito-kun in the first place was to put him in a situation so that he could not deny our next wishes. Now that you are involved, you have no choice." Light grunted on the couch, waiting for further explanation.

"The job I'm assigning to Raito-kun is to familiarize himself with every talent of a vampire, including those of a master. In short terms, Raito-kun is to become a master vampire."

Light stood up. "Really? How long do you suppose that will take?" He watched as Ryuuzaki chewed on his thumb thoughtfully.

"With Raito-kun's talents, I'm not expecting anything more than two months."

"Two months!! Ryuuzaki, I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but I'm only going to be in Hakata for one more day. Also, I still have to take care of my own case."

"This will not be hard to assimilate, Raito-kun. N-san is willing to do anything to keep in contact with you; surely he will follow you back to Tokyo. As for Mikami-san, Raito-kun will hunt him during the day and I will train him during the night."

"What about sleep? I can't work when I'm tired; it's detrimental to brain functions."

"Raito-kun has neglected the fact that I intend to make him a master vampire. He will never be able to sleep again." Light was taken aback by this. He loved sleeping; then it hit him.

"What about water?"

"No; no water. Also, Raito-kun cannot cross brooks or he will turn to ash. They are the spiritual barriers of the land."

"You mean all that crap about religion actually works on us; holy water, crosses, garlic; the whole deal?"

"Without a doubt. Garlic will not hurt you, however, because you can still eat human foods. Raito-kun may, in some terms, become the most powerful vampire ever created via his acceptations to many vampire rules." Light grinned evilly. Well, if that had to be the case, he felt that there would be no problem with giving up his sleeping.

"What about becoming the Death God? Will this interfere?"

"On the contrary; this will only help Raito-kun in his venture to become a God."

Light yawned, almost wanting to hurt himself for letting sleep overcome him at a time like this.

"I believe we should start tonight, eliminating Raito-kun's need to sleep forever. This stunt will kill many birds with one stone, as I have expected."

He crept close to Light who was standing next to the couch. He pushed Light onto it causing him to yelp and straddled his legs.

Light blushed and tried to push him off, but Ryuuzaki blatantly refused his request.

"Raito-kun must calm down in order for the process to work correctly." He leaned down so that his head was resting in the crook of his neck, and Light had full access to Ryuuzaki's neck.

"What's going on here?"

"I give Raito-kun permission to drink my blood. This will forever remove him from my mastership and help him gain immense power in the realm of vampirism. Tell me, Raito-kun, what time is it?" Light, still too shocked to really know what was going on, looked at the clock on the wall glowing in the bitter darkness surrounding them.

"I-it's eleven fifty-eight."

"Very interesting. I want Raito-kun to wait two more minutes to make this process even more interesting." They sat there in silence, silently watching the clock.

Light shifted uncomfortably underneath Ryuuzaki's weight, causing Ryuuzaki to whisper gently into his ear.

"I wouldn't suggest movement, considering the position we are in." Light practically turned tomato red, feeling the blush creep onto his ears. When the clock turned one minute forward, Ryuuzaki loomed over Light's face and kissed his cheek gently.

"Can you control yourself for one minute, Ryuuzaki?" Light was pushing at the man who was placing various kisses on his face. He saw Ryuuzaki grin awkwardly above him, causing him to shiver.

"I'm afraid not." Ryuuzaki licked Light's lips softly, then began sucking and pulling on them. Light yelped when he bit his lower lip.

"R-Ryuuzaki… it's twelve." Light pushed him back, and Ryuuzaki once again leaned into Light's neck.

"Raito-kun should bite now." Light's heart was racing. He wasn't sure how he would taste, how he would react, or what would happen to Light.

"Will it hurt?"

"Just bite me quickly." Light sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of Ryuuzaki's neck, feeling the man gasp above him.

He suddenly felt the warmth of blood pooling around his teeth, collecting in his mouth and staining his tongue. Light sucked vigorously on Ryuuzaki's neck, lapping up every drop of blood he could get, reveling in the delicious taste.

He knew what virgin blood tasted like, but Ryuuzaki's was incredible. Before Light got too carried away, Ryuuzaki backed away and rubbed his neck. Light looked away, a bit ashamedly, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I haven't been bitten in a long time…" Ryuuzaki trailed off. He was itching the bite mark.

To Light's surprise, he watched as the wound suddenly disappeared before his eyes, and the two fang holes in Ryuuzaki's neck were gone before he even had the chance to say anything.

Ryuuzaki noticed Light gaping.

"Just a vampire's perk." Light started to feel dizzy. He leaned back into the couch and put his hand to his forehead. His body became incredibly hot.

"I feel sick, Ryuuzaki…"

"It is to be expected. You shall have the last undisturbed sleep of you life at this point in time."

Light fell over, laying on the couch feeling utterly nauseated, and turned to face Ryuuzaki, who was intently staring at him.

He felt himself being scooped up into Ryuuzaki's arms, and feeling utterly safe for the first time in his life. It was strange, but his body rested and he took in a deep breath, smelling every inch of Ryuuzaki's natural scent.

He flopped Light onto the bed and curled up next to him, grappling his arms around him. Before Light drifted into a much unexpected sleep, he felt Ryuuzaki whisper something into his ear.

"Good night, Raito-kun."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Light woke up, he was in a pitch black room, with nothing under him accept for the bed. He groaned from the stiffness of his muscles and tried to stretch, only to find the room was smaller than he had imagined.

He was in more of a metal box, than anything, and his movements were severely restricted.

The only light he could see was a small tube that led to what Light thought was the outside. He examined the dimensions and realized that it was only large enough for a mouse to climb through.

When Light tried to feel around, he drew his hand back in pain, realizing he had been stabbed by something. When he squinted his eyes around the lightest area, he noticed pins; thousands of little pins poking out of the walls and protruding from every angle. Light started to panic.

He _hated_ needles.

Suddenly, Light's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the box was shrinking, and the pins were getting closer and closer to his flesh, so ready to stab thought the skin and dig sharply into his muscle.

Light screamed as he stuck his arm through the little hole in the side of the box. It was so small, but it wasn't covered with needles. He watched as the box gradually became smaller.

"Come here, Raito-kun." Light's head snapped to the hole and saw Ryuuzaki's red eye peering at him through it. He suddenly calmed himself and answered back.

"I can't, Ryuuzaki. This hole is too small."

"Nothing is too small, Raito-kun. Come here."

Light felt himself getting angry that Ryuuzaki didn't understand his plight. He shut his eyes and tried to shove his head into the hole desperately, only to realize that he was making progress.

He opened his eyes.

His view showed him the outside of the box.

_His head was shoved inside of the pipe_.

He shifted his shoulder and dislocated it, causing it to stick to his body and become limp like jelly. He did the same with his other arm, and he wriggled through the small tube, shifting his abs, contorting his body like a snake. He reached the end and slipped out of the tube, snapping his neck and arms back into place, pulling his arms to make sure he was all in tact.

He leaned backwards and felt his stomach gain an instant mass. He looked around, but he didn't see Ryuuzaki.

He was just standing in an infinite space of white… nothingness. He called out, but no one answered. It was like his voice was even lost in the nothingness.

He sat down and pondered what he should do.

He flung himself forward and landed on his stomach when he felt a hand on his shoulder, scrambling up to see Ryuuzaki peering down at him.

"Raito-kun has made it." Ryuuzaki leaned down to give Light a hand up, but Light scuttled backwards frantically as he watched thousands of needles protrude from his arm.

He gaped in horror as he saw Ryuuzaki smile evilly, laughing. He grabbed Light by the collar of his shirt and brought him to look him in the eye.

"Fall."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light shot up out of bed, heaving. He looked around frantically, seeing Ryuuzaki right next to him, peering into his eyes widely, slightly curled with a thumb to his mouth. Light almost laughed at how cute the scene was – _almost_.

"Have you been awake this entire night, Ryuuzaki?"

"Indeed." Light felt a bit guilty for that. He never asked Ryuuzaki to comfort him, or to stay with him the entire night. He felt rather strange that morning for some reason. His hand wiped away the sweat beading his brow from the nightmare.

He looked at his hands, felt his teeth, looked himself over, but nothing was different. He could feel strange senses in his head, swirling around like a massive chaos that he couldn't control, and it made him very uneasy. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

When he let his mind focus, he saw somewhat of a map in his mind, but it was of colors. The majority was blue, and a few dots here and there were green, red, or purple. They were moving, like millions of germs.

"What am I seeing, Ryuuzaki?" He asked this knowing that Ryuuzaki would know exactly what he meant.

"You are seeing all life forms within a fifty mile radius from here. Purple dots are vampires of the common breed, red are masters, green are specters, and of course blue dots are human forms."

"They're like ants…" Light observed the massive amounts of blue dots moving around in his head.

"We are all insects, are we not? How is Raito-kun feeling today?"

"Good, I guess. I just feel a bit, _strange_…"

"Nothing out of the norm, I see. Tonight I have some new tricks to show Raito-kun." He watched as Ryuuzaki leaned in closer, and he moved backward in responce.

In annoyance of Light's actions, Ryuuzaki skillfully swept his body on top of Light's and pinned him to the bed in one swift motion.

"Does Raito-kun know of the significance of sharing blood between two vampires?"

Light frowned and turned his head away, blushing slightly.

"No, Ryuuzaki. Humor me."

"Raito-kun and I now have an inseparable bond that ties us together for the rest of our lives. Even if he happens to be thousands of miles away, I will know where to find him. In the long run, this is more favorable for me to be protecting Raito-kun."

He leaned in and lapped at Light's neck. Light drew in his breath.

"But don't you stop 'protecting' me after I become the God of Death?"

"Not if I don't want to." He grinned and he leaned down to capture Light's lips on his own. Light sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their tongues together. He was, however, unhappy at the fact that this guy was going to be around for all of eternity. He shrugged silently and went back to kissing Ryuuzaki. Suddenly, he broke the kiss giving a husky tone to his voice.

"I must warn you, Raito-kun, that our bond affects us in many ways. Raito-kun will feel pain when I feel pain, and he will feel sad when I am sad. Sure, many emotions he will still have control over, but having this bond is like a second person inside of you. That means if he kills me, Raito-kun will die." Ryuuzaki thought that Light would kill him?

_What was Ryuuzaki thinking_?

He leaned in and kissed Light again, this time more passionately, and he snaked his hand under Light's shirt feeling his chest and abdomen thoroughly. Slowly, he brought his kisses lower and lower, descending down his neck and finding their way to his erect nipples, of which he bit and sucked on.

"Hnnh!" Light bit his lip to hold back his gasps. He loved it when Ryuuzaki touched him like this, and it bothered him greatly in the back of his mind.

Light finally let a gasp out when Ryuuzaki reached lower to the top of his jeans, gently letting his fingers slide under the button. When he snaked his hand lower, he began to delicately stroke Light's boxer-clad erection.

"Nngh! R-Ryuuzaki!"

He was ashamed that he was hard, but suddenly figured out that Ryuuzaki was exactly the same when he rubbed his member against Light's thigh, craving more friction between the two. This was Light's time to snap. He sat up and pushed Ryuuzaki off of him with great force, practically smacking his in the process. He was panting, and Ryuuzaki was pouting.

"When you told me that you loved me, Ryuuzaki, I never said that I felt the same. Try to keep your hands off of me if at all possible." Light wiped the saliva from his neck and lips, huffing slightly. Ryuuzaki was still pouting.

"I will only go as far as Raito-kun will let me…"

Light blushed at this and sat up, re-buttoning his pants, wondering when Ryuuzaki did that. He looked out the window and noticed it was light out; about eleven, he guessed.

He looked at his groin and grimaced at the fact it was still hard -- he had to go back to Tokyo today. He looked at Ryuuzaki who was intently staring at him, visually eating Light, still bearing a hard member. Light sighed. This was going to be a long day.

End chapter 13!

Okay, I finally updated, and I feel proud. Oh, by the way, I took off the anonymous review protection. I am SO sorry I had that on, but I didn't even realize I had it on! To think of all the people that wanted to rant at me but couldn't! Gah! I feel like a jerk! Well, anyway, I'll update in my usual, timely manor! HA! I crack myself up.


	14. Can You Hear it Calling?

_Disclaimer: I know you all hate me, but I have to tell you that this author does NOT own Death Note or its characters. That is all. Woo…_

_Warning: This chapter is rated "M". YES, "M"! I'm sure you all have been waiting for this! ;D_

_McFuzzy: So I'm really confused. Some people are telling me that Light and L's relationship is going too fast, and others tell me that Light is getting annoying because he's not putting out, (stingy Light); I hope I'm not progressing too quickly! Anyway, I think it's time to send some shout outs to my loyal reviewers! Yay reviewers!_

_Mizuki6789: Your review made me laugh so much, lol. I enjoy the inner ramblings of the fan girl! Hugs_

_Er-wat?: You know, I did actually think of that erection thing, as well as the blushing thing and I have decided to blame it on the fact that Light is still a human. Yay! Otherwise, I have no idea, hehehe._

_The Sacred Pandapuff: First of all, I love your penname. Seriously, where did you think of that? Anyway, I'm happy that you took the time to review even though you don't like vampire stories and you actually like it; not to mention you are still reviewing! You have impressed me XD. Yes, I am making A LOT of this stuff up; I think it's working out nicely!_

_Endless Romancewasmykiller: Thanks for making me your fav!_

_hugesandkisses 1: You have reviewed like, every chapter and in the process you have made me laugh and wished me a happy early b-day. You, my friend, are cool in my book._

_Kunoichi: Very helpful critique. I'm gradually trying to improve my spelling and such and I always feel like an idiot when I put up a chapter and I find mistakes! Gah! However, I believe I have just found myself an editor, so no more spelling mistakes for me! Woo! Thank you for your reviews._

_How-to-die-swiftly: Wow, I am really impressed that you know when that was. I wouldn't have even guessed! Maybe I should have done research to figure out a logical age for Ryuuzaki… ahaha!_

_Beaumren Trill: Cool! I have found another French speaker, since it seems there are so very few nowadays! Yes, I am planning to become a French teacher; I'm on my fifth year of French. Thanks for your oh-so-loyal reviewing! (I don't think I'm going to put in much more French because I don't think anyone can understand it, lol!) J'espere que tu avais eu un bon lire, mon amie!_

_Lady AliPotter: Yay! You don't think I suck as an author!_

_Everyone else: Thank you for your time! I feel rather fuzzy inside now! Ha, puns… ahaha. If you have been reviewing for several chapters and I didn't mention you, I'm sorry but I am an oblivious, distanced person!_

_Light: Now that that's over with, let's end this utterly pointless ramble._

Chapter 14 – _Can You Hear it Calling?_ --

Light had just stepped off of the train. He looked around to find his familiar home of Tokyo teeming right in front of him.

He felt his head surging with the hundreds of life forms tumbling in the crowds, blindly wandering about. Light smirked. None of these people knew who he was or _what_ he was, for that matter.

They came and they went, but only the person who would remember Light would be buried in his grave; two puncture wounds on his neck.

Light ran his tongue over his fangs and found that they were longer than normal. He realized that he had 'bloodlust', as Ryuuzaki liked to call it. Walking off of the platform, he pushed his way through he crowds of people.

It was a bit later in the day, so all he had to do was creep into an alleyway and find some crack dealer… or something along those lines. He cringed at the thought of tainted crack-ho blood.

Light was walking along a fairly crowded street, noticing that Ryuuzaki was followed him on the other side of the street, which was covered in shadows.

Light knew that Ryuuzaki wouldn't like it if he did that but he figured it would be a good way to keep Ryuuzaki away from him and keep their presence relatively unnoticeable. He had found a way to keep his stalker away.

He went into the first alleyway that he saw and peered around each corner, checking for possible victims but he found no such luck. He wiped his forehead, noticing that it was extremely hot outside and kept to the alley to cool off.

"Raito-kun." Light leapt forward in shock and clasped his chest.

"What, Ryuuzaki?" He was glaring at Ryuuzaki.

"I do not think that Raito-kun will find very many victims today, due to the weather and time of day." Light sighed in annoyance.

"I kind of knew that already. I just wanted to cool off a bit."

"_Oh man she's got issues and I'm gonna pay! Ye-ah, ye-ah! She says she's the victim but she takes it all out on me!" _

Light jumped forward, again and took his cell phone out of his pocket. It was Misa. He grinned when he remembered setting that ring tone to her number… he thought it matched her.

"Hello?"

"Raito-kun! Misa Misa misses you!" Light grimaced in Ryuuzaki's direction as he listened to Misa's nonsense ramblings, whacking him gently on the head for smiling at his misery.

"No Misa. I told you, I'm too busy to go out right now. I have to-" He scowled again as Misa cut him off.

"Misa, I can't do that-" He began to pace. "Okay, okay. I'll call you as soon as I have a day off, but right now I have to-"

He was about ready to punch something. Ryuuzaki backed away from Light when he realized this.

"Bye Misa!" Light closed his phone and looked to Ryuuzaki. Before he could put it back into his pocket, it started to ring again. Light flipped it back open in annoyance.

"Misa! I told you-"

"Hello, Raito-sama!" Light froze in his tracks and began to stutter.

"M-Mikami-san…" Ryuuzaki's eyes instantly grew larger at the mention of his name. Light clutched his phone and walked deeper into the alley to make sure no one could hear them.

"What do you want?"

"Don't bother stalling me, Raito-sama; I won't be on long enough to track. I'm sure you understand what kind of situation I have put you in, but don't worry; I don't want to kill you."

"That's good to hear…" Light could feel his heart beating faster. Why would Mikami contact him like this? "Yes, I know what you are and what you _can_ do but why are you calling me?"

"I want to see you, Raito-sama! You have something that I want and I won't let you go until I have it."

"What would that be, Mikami-san?"

"I think you should meet up with me to find out. What do you think, Raito-sama?"

Light couldn't believe this guy. He was teasing him.

"Where are you, Mikami-san?"

"I don't think you need to know that but I can tell you that I can see you from where you're from."

Light almost passed out. Mikami was watching Light as they spoke. He mentally slapped himself and tried to gain back his composure. He looked around but saw no trace of human life forms that could be watching him.

"I don't believe you. Are you trying to scare me, Mikami-san?"

"Ha! Does Raito-sama actually think that I would lie just to freak him out? I like you too much to do that. I can tell you, however, that you aren't wearing your necklace anymore… and as we speak you're playing with your hair, like a schoolgirl with a crush. Do you like me, Raito-sama?"

Light heard a chuckle over the phone. He felt like he was going to vomit. Mikami was actually looking right at Light.

"I see you've been following me for some time now…"

"Yep! Anyway, we should talk about getting together, and soon. We have some important business to talk about. Remember this and remember it well; Raito-sama is to meet me at the Tokyo train station at exactly midnight, one week from now. Today is Friday, so next Friday at midnight, Raito-sama should be there so that we can talk."

"Got it. I'll be there."

"If you try anything funny, you and all of your little friends will die, one by one, like insignificant insects. If you involve police, I can guarantee this. I will see you then."

With that, Mikami hung up on Light leaving him standing there, completely baffled and confused. He tried to work things out in his mind. If Mikami had been following Light, he knows about Ryuuzaki and the fact that Light is a vampire-ish being. This was getting a bit out of hand. If Mikami got what he wanted, he could just kill Light and get it over with. He had to make sure that Mikami never got what he wanted and Light could take him out first. He looked to Ryuuzaki, who looked guilty and Light knew exactly why.

"Ryuuzaki, you're not telling me something. What is Mikami?"

Ryuuzaki shifted a bit and bit his thumb vigorously.

"I'm not sure exactly but I know that he has some uncertain contact with supernatural forces. He still gives off the human scent and is guised as a human in my head. I cannot give Raito-kun the answer he is looking for."

Light scowled and figured that Ryuuzaki wouldn't lie about that. He had nothing to hide regarding Mikami. Light grew a sudden confidence and beamed at Ryuuzaki.

"I have a week before I meet up with him. Teach me some of those tricks you were telling me about, Ryuuzaki." They faded away into the walls of buildings, moving and gliding with the shade of the walls, grasping the utter darkness in their fingertips.

They had arrived at Light's apartment after about an hour of morphing and walking. Ryuuzaki forced Light to walk the entire way in order to sharpen his camouflage skills and morphing skills. Light noticed a definite improvement in his skill afterwards.

Light took in a deep breath and smiled after stepping through the door. He loved being home. He flopped onto his couch and rubbed his eyes but for some reason, he wasn't tired.

He noticed that the sun began to fade away and the evening seemed to overtake the streets and scare away all of the light-loving people. Light knew that people hated the darkness because they feared the unknown; that which they cannot see.

Light no longer had anything to fear, because he _was_ fear itself; he was what people were afraid of. Light liked the thought of it.

"So what's first on the list of 'Pureblood' vampire tricks?"

"Does Raito-kun remember the last dream that he had?" Light nodded his head and sat up to face Ryuuzaki. "Very good. Raito-kun has already learned his next 'trick'."

"You don't mean-"

"In fact, I do, Raito-kun. You had a dream about shape shifting, correct? Tell me Raito-kun, what was your worst fear?" Ryuuzaki drew uncomfortably close to Light, peering into his eyes with such an intense gaze that it made him feel like he was being ripped in half. For some reason, he couldn't lie even if he wanted to, and he found the words dribbling out of his mouth like a baby. He was giving his deepest secrets away without a second thought, leaking from his mind like slime.

"Needles." Light was still gazing straight back into Ryuuzaki's eyes, unable to look away. He saw that his eyes were gleaming a very slight hint of red and they were malicious in every way. He was being hypnotized.

Light suddenly broke his eyes away with as much will power as he could muster, and he strained to gain his own head back. He scowled at Ryuuzaki.

"What the hell, Ryuuzaki? Why would you do that? I'm not your meat puppet for God's sake! I do not intend to allow you to continue this behavior!"

"Sorry, Raito-kun. I knew that he wouldn't tell me unless I forced it out of him. However, it was necessary for his advancement in… this field of work. As for being my meat puppet, this is something that I will venture further into."

He watched Ryuuzaki quickly get off of the couch and walk into the kitchen before Light could hurt him. He had been increasingly annoying ever since he had confessed as he had noticed… Light put a hand over his face to conceal its reddening state.

He heard Ryuuzaki fumbling around through his drawers -- putting aside silverware and clashing pans together – gradually helping to contribute to Light's headache.

Suddenly, the clashing stopped and he heard a quiet, "aha," from Ryuuzaki's lips. Then he came back over to sit next to Light on the couch sitting in his normal terrible posture.

He had something behind his back.

"What are you hiding you bastard?" Ryuuzaki gave one of his quirky smiles as he shuffled closer to Light.

"Did Raito-kun know that his house is possessed?" Light raised an eyebrow. "He is advised to close his eyes and check his radar."

Light closed his eyes at the command and focused in on his house, noticing a floating green dot just in his kitchen. Ryuuzaki said that green were specters.

He shot his eyes open and looked at Ryuuzaki with a worried expression. "Is it dangerous?"

"If Raito-kun cannot feel it, then no. Now, on with your training. Get on the ground, Raito-kun." Light raised his eyebrows, almost laughing at the request. First it was specters and now it was straddling the ground for some pervert?

"May I ask why?

"No. Do as I say."

Light didn't want to fight, so he got down on his hands and knees and looked up to Ryuuzaki. He noticed that he was intently staring at him.

"Fine, like this?"

"Very good. Does Raito-kun see the space under his couch?" Light nodded up at Ryuuzaki. "I want him to crawl under it and emerge on the other side."

"Ryuuzaki, this is absurd. The last time I checked vampires could not miraculously shrink double their size."

"This is where you are mistaken, Raito-kun. All vampires are shape shifters. We have the ability to contort our bodies to unnatural shapes and sizes which allows us to crawl through pipes and other places that we cannot simply warp through."

"I thought that we could walk through anything…"

"Not exactly. When a wall is either too thick or it is completely uncertain what is on the other side, we cannot pass it. Also, we cannot pass steel, since it is a holy metal."

"I though steel was with werewolves."

"Yes, but it affects vampires, as well; especially blessed steel."

"Interesting. However, I'm not exactly sure as to how to contort…"

"This is where Raito-kun's fear will come in." Ryuuzaki pulled out a needle from behind his back – a simple shot needle – and let Light take a good look at it before he started to panic.

"No, no, no, no! Ryuuzaki, where did you find that?"

"I'm not sure why Raito-kun had one in his house, but it looks as if it is a simple medicine-administering device that Raito-kun might have kept when sick?"

Light realized that he was right. Why in the world would he keep such a sinister device?!

"Crawl, Raito-kun, crawl!"

Light looked at him as if he was crazy and he tried to run to the side where Ryuuzaki wasn't guarding, but suddenly a terrible fleshy noise came ripping for Ryuuzaki's direction. When Light looked, he saw another form tearing out of his body.

Ryuuzaki had made a clone and it was holding a needle as well. He couldn't move, he was so horrified but when they stepped closer, Light tried for the other unguarded side. Another clone ripped out of Ryuuzaki to guard this as well.

Light was frantically clawing at the underneath of the couch, in so much fear that he was shaking. Suddenly, he felt his neck pop and his entire head squished like a mountain of pudding, contorting so that it slipped under the couch with ease.

He flipped his arm backwards in a hurry and it snapped and folded delicately on his back, noticing it shrinking in size and becoming jelly-like.

Before he knew it, he had his whole body shoved under the couch, squirming frantically and progressing like a snake to the other side. He saw Ryuuzaki's feet where he was about to come out of and he scuffled out, willing his head back to normal size and popping his arms back into place.

He stood up shakily, watching as Ryuuzaki held him steadily in place so that he wouldn't keel over.

He had put the needle away.

Light then realized that the experience felt almost exactly like his dream had, and that he felt a strange tingling in his mind, as if learning to flare his nostrils. He had learned – no, willed – himself to contort his body, training an unused portion of his mind to allow him to do so.

It felt fascinating.

Ryuuzaki broke the silence. "Congratulations! Raito-kun can now shape shift when he pleases." Light smiled when he saw Ryuuzaki actually giving him a real smile back. As awkward and creepy as the man could be, he was really charming when he wanted to be.

"Ryuuzaki, what's your worst fear?" He watched the surprised expression sweep over Ryuuzaki's face as he bit his thumb in thought.

"Losing." Light almost laughed.

"How did that possibly work out?" He was still holding back a laugh.

"The person who taught me how to shape shift bet me that he could reach the other side of a pipe before I could, and that was my dream as well. I won, naturally."

"I think that naturally, you are a bastard."

"That would be correct, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki's smart-ass nature was refreshing at times. Light was still standing next to Ryuuzaki, gripping onto his shoulder so that he wouldn't lose his balance. When he let go, Ryuuzaki grabbed his hand and looked at his bite mark, which was now a scar.

"Does Raito-kun still feel it?"

"No, actually. I didn't even remember I had it…" Light pulled away to look at the wound, grimacing at the stain on his perfect canvas. Suddenly, he felt a slight twitch in his mind.

It felt like Ryuuzaki, and he found that he was staring at Light. He actually felt Ryuuzaki's love for Light, inside of his mind and all over his body. It was very unsettling and it was making Light uncomfortable and hot under his gaze.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being backed into the couch with a thud, and Ryuuzaki was all over him, sucking his mouth and grinding his hips into Light's. Light let out a surprised yelp when Ryuuzaki released his tongue.

He was surprised to find Ryuuzaki as frazzled as he was.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer, Raito-kun." Having said that, Ryuuzaki snaked his arms around Light, pulling them close together. He now had their bodies resting against each other, rubbing unmercifully.

_This was bad._

Light was flustered from the suddenness of the attack, but he gave Ryuuzaki a low moan when he ground his hips ever-so-slowly into Light's. He tried to cover his mouth to stop the embarrassing noises but Ryuuzaki pushed into him hard, forcing Light to use his hands to prop himself up, moaning in pleasure.

Every grind was causing friction between their groins and each was harder and slower than the last; he was practically lifting Light off the ground. He tried to push the heated body away from himself, failing miserably as Ryuuzaki fondled every inch of his chest.

"R-Ryuuzaki!" Light wanted to protest but something was holding him back. The way Ryuuzaki was working on him, he couldn't get a word out edgewise, anyway. Ryuuzaki went back to attacking Light's mouth while slipping his hands to the button of Light's pants, fondling to get it unbuttoned.

When he released it, he slipped a knee in between Light's legs and guided his hand inside of Light's pants, rubbing his boxer-clad member sensuously. Light unwillingly bucked into Ryuuzaki's hand with a gasp.

The emotion between them was so hot, it was making Light pant shamelessly.

"Nngh… stop… Ryuuzaki…" Light could barely get the words out; he was being flooded and he needed to stop this before he did something he regretted.

Ryuuzaki gently suckled on Light's neck and then bit his ear, sucking on the shell. Ryuuzaki's fingers slipped inside of Light's boxers and began to stroke his shaft. Light couldn't help but gasp and moan in pleasure, thrusting uncontrollably to meet Ryuuzaki's stokes.

Ryuuzaki whispered huskily into Light's ear. "Does Raito-kun really want me to stop?" He squeezed Light's hard member and gently brought his fingers along it, circling the head and rubbing the tip delicately, making Light cry out.

"Oh God! Please!" That was the moment Light lost himself.

"Hmm? Please what, Raito-kun? Please stop?" He was still thumbing the sensitive tip, earning desperate mewls from Light.

"Ooh… fuck Ryuuzaki…!" He couldn't stand the teasing that Ryuuzaki was putting him through; he couldn't talk, he couldn't think and he couldn't breathe. Ryuuzaki leaned up to suck at the base of Light's neck.

He released the arm from around his wait and ripped Light's shirt off while still fingering Light's member. He began to suck on Light's exposed chest, leaving small bite marks everywhere, driving Light wild.

"You haven't answered me, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki's voice came out ragged and need-filled.

"Please! Don't….sto-ahh!!" Ryuuzaki began to pump faster and faster on Light's member, earning more squirming and moaning. Not wanting Ryuuzaki to get the best of him, he released one hand from the couch and guided it to Ryuuzaki's pants.

Ryuuzaki slowed his thrusting, noticing that Light had released his cock from his pants and began to fondle it and rub it teasingly. Ryuuzaki bit his lip, but Light heard a strangled moan escape his mouth. He began to pull and stoke it, quickening his pace.

"Yes! Raito-kun, just like that!"

Ryuuzaki was harder than he had expected. Light began to gently pump Ryuuzaki's member in sync with Ryuuzaki's pumps, bringing their bodies closer to let their members slide along each other.

They panted desperately into each other's necks as they gradually increased speed, until they were thrusting and frantically pumping each other, feeling release coming closer.

Ryuuzaki suddenly stopped sliding his hand on Light's cock and held it in between his two fingers like a wine glass, sliding up deliciously slow and rubbing the tip slightly with his thumb, sending Light close to the edge.

"Scream for me, Raito." He gave a brief squeeze and stopped with a jerk.

"Fuck Ryuuzaki!" Light was squirming and bucking wildly into his hand. Ryuuzaki repeated his actions, only this time pressing Light's hips against the couch so that he couldn't move them.

He turned his head to the side when Ryuuzaki tugged gently on his member. "Oh shit! Please…oh God, please Ryuuzaki! Don't stop!"

Satisfied with Light's screaming pleas, he continued pumping, Light doing the same. Their breathing became harder and harder, with Light moaning Ryuuzaki's name until he saw white in his vision.

With a scream, he released into Ryuuzaki's hand, Ryuuzaki coming shortly afterwards, moaning Light's name into his ear.

Light's legs gave out underneath of him as he fell onto Ryuuzaki as a support, still panting for air. He was grasping tightly onto Ryuuzaki's shirt until Ryuuzaki finally scooped him into his arms, dumping his body on the couch and sliding on top of him, thoughtfully re-zipping his pants and his own.

Light wrapped his arms around the body resting on top of him and shifted to get comfortable. Ryuuzaki stole a kiss from Light's vulnerable state, letting them lazily mingle tongues. When he broke the kiss, Ryuuzaki whispered into Light's ear.

"I love Raito-kun." He snuggled up to Light, resting his head on his chest and nuzzling it. Light turned his head to the side, blushing furiously. He figured he would think about the incident later, closing his eyes slowly.

"Yeah, I know."

End chapter 14

OMG I bet you weren't expecting that! Finally the "M" rating came in handy, y'all. That was a really long sex scene, my longest chapter yet in fact, as I have just realized, but man that was fun to write! Meanie-Light won't admit his feelings to poor Ryuuzaki! Oh well, we'll see. Until next time, adieu!

Thank you editor who has yet to decide a penname but is pretty sure it's going to be the SaltyLobsta lol.

The song on Light's phone was "She's Got Issues," by The Offspring.


	15. Cry My Darling

Disclaimer: I feel like destroying these things, but I don't own Death Note or its characters. Phew, that was sure hard, by golly.

McFuzzy: YAY! This is officially my fifteenth chapter, and I am loving the response I'm getting. Hot dog! I never thought the story would come this far. It's kind of like an anniversary for me, mehehehe.

Light: You won't believe the crap that she came up with for this chapter. She is really diving off the deep end.

Ryuuzaki: I admit that she has taken many plot turns.

McFuzzy: Yes! And it will only get more intense; bwahaha! Now there will be even more abstinence from Light and MORE sexual tension! Isn't it wonderful? I'm really excited to see where I'm going to take my story.

Light: I'm not. In fact, I think that you should just quit right now and do us all a favor.

McFuzzy: …

Ryuuzaki: …

Light: What?

McFuzzy: …

Ryuuzaki: I like the ignoring game.

McFuzzy: Me too.

Light: I hate you all!!

McFuzzy: Okay, on with the reading folks! Thanks to my editor who has decided she shall be called SaltyLobsta; she makes my stories perfect, woo!

Chapter 15 – Cry My Darling –

Light gripped the couch in shock, gasping desperately for air. He woke up in a cold sweat and looked to the clock. It had only been ten minutes; ten minutes that he had managed to sneak in sleep-wise; it was shocking for this sleep-lover.

He looked around his apartment to see that it was completely empty, shrouded in the darkness that was his newfound friend.

It wrapped Light up in a freezing shiver, caused his spine to tingle; the feeling of utter aloneness suddenly descended upon him and he froze, realizing his predicament.

_Someone was watching him. _

He closed his eyes and let his breathe seep out in a silent sigh. He looked around his kitchen for signs of the haunting specter in his head, looking for green specs that represented specters; for some reason he remembered the first day he had been bitten.

He opened his eyes again, realizing that nothing was there anymore.

As quickly as it had come, it left; without a trace. He sat up in a huff, brushing himself and feeling a bit stupid for feeling afraid; he was the God of Death for goodness sakes! He wondered where Ryuuzaki was …

_Ryuuzaki._

Light became furious in an instant, looking around frantically for his molester. He felt deep inside of himself that he would make Ryuuzaki pay with all of his might.

His angry blush was hidden in the darkness, thankfully for Light, but he realized that not even Ryuuzaki was with him. He walked around into the kitchen and found a note left on the counter.

It reminded him of when he first met Ryuuzaki. He pulled his hair, angry again, realizing that he jerked off with a guy that he had only known for a week or so. It pissed him off.

He read the note, scowling at it like it was Ryuuzaki.

_Raito-kun, I am sorry to inform you, but due to recent events that have just come to my knowledge, I will be gone for the remainder of the day; some sort of official business I am expected to take care of. I will be back tonight. _

_Ryuuzaki loves Raito-kun _

Light took the note and crumpled it up. The guy had some nerve, leaving a note like that right after they… well, you know; and he left hearts and a cheesy smiley face by the love part. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It felt like a one night stand.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was already six and he hadn't been to work in a few days; they were probably wondering where he was. He put on a coat, sniffing himself slightly and wished that he could take a shower. He shrugged, noticing that he remained surprisingly fresh, guessing it was a vampire perk.

He remembered Ryuuzaki telling him that he couldn't take showers, (he grimaced at the thought of his name), but if Light had so many exceptions he might be able to chance it. He shook his head and decided to just go to work as he was, walking out the door hurriedly and locking it behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he arrived at work, everybody was doing their own thing, sitting at computers and ticking away at the keyboards. Everything was completely silent, and when Light walked in they all turned their heads to his extremely noticeable presence.

He noticed something was off; very off. The air was thick with something that Light was unsure of, but he proceeded anyway.

He was suddenly taken aback at their morbid faces; they all had such horrible expressions on their face like somebody had died. It was completely unsettling.

"H-hello everybody…" Light could only manage to spit out those words. They didn't look angry; no, it was more like remorse. "What's the matter?"

Matsuda sat up out of his chair and walked delicately over to Light, almost as if trying not to disturb the Earth.

"We're so sorry Raito-kun…" Matsuda put his hand on Light's shoulder and gave him an honestly sad look.

"What do you mean, 'sorry'? What's going on here?" Light was thoroughly confused. Matsuda's eyes lightened a bit.

"Raito-kun, you aren't serious? You haven't heard?"

"He just got back yesterday you idiot, why would he know?" Light just stood there, baffled. "You did get back yesterday, right?" He nodded in awe.

"Oh… Raito-kun! I can't believe you don't know! I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this… umm…"

"Tell me what? What's happening?" Aizawa stood up and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Sorry, Raito-san, but Matsuda's an idiot." Matsuda shot him a dirty look. "What he's trying to tell you is that… Amane Misa died two days ago, right after we got back from Hakata." Light froze on the spot, eyes widening twice their size.

_No…_ he thought. _It couldn't be…_Matsuda threw his arms around Light and patted his back.

"Raito… she died of a heart attack." It was then that Light realized this dramatic irony unfold in his body, tingling his spine and sending rage into his brain like a shot of morphine.

_Mikami!_

Light pried Matsuda off of him, walking to the computer in a furious hurry. He typed madly in his data bases searching for the evidence of her death, not believing his crew as he clenched tears back in his eyes. Suddenly, he dropped his hands realizing that those absurd words they were spewing at him were completely true; Misa was in fact dead.

Light stood up and wiped all the emotion away from his face, looking at his crew blankly; they just stared back. His father had his head down.

"I'm sorry everybody, but I have to go." Before he got so much as a reply, he rushed out of the doors and stormed through the streets, more angry now than anything.

That sick bastard had killed his "girlfriend" as some kind of a futile warning, as if saying, 'If you don't meet me this is what will happen to you.". He already knew that he was going to have to meet Mikami, but he had turned it into a slap in the face; _that bastard!_

For being a seeker of justice, he was one hell of a hypocrite. Light felt that warmth of the sun begin to hit the streets, caressing his face and causing him to relax .

There was something about the sun that put his nerves at ease, as if the evils of the world are cast away by its intensity; and then he thought of Ryuuzaki. Suddenly, Light stopped and regained his composure, relaxing his muscles and taking in deep breaths.

He looked around casually to see if anybody was on the street, which no one was, then he cleared his mind and thought of somewhere… _dark_. Soon he found himself plummeting into the ground, drifting into the earth; seeping into it as if he was sediment, lowering until he finally hit something -something hard. The impact caused his knees to give out as he buckled onto the ground.

He rolled onto his back and rubbed his leg and knee realizing that his right leg was turning slightly blue and swelling fast. He sat up hurriedly when he realized he was sitting in something wet.

He tried to get to his feet, but soon realized that his crash landing had taken a harsher toll on him than he had expected. He wondered why he wouldn't just keep sinking, but as he got a good glimpse of his environment, he realized that he had morphed himself into a sewer without thinking, and the piping he was on was steel.

He didn't know why he did it, but for some reason he just wanted to get away from… _from the outside; from the light_.

His face contorted into an expression of disgust when he realized what he was sitting in, and he crawled out of the muck and onto the ledge of the sewage, pulling himself to rest on his stomach, gasping for air.

He didn't understand why he was so tired, but soon it dawned upon him that he hadn't drunk any blood for quite some time, and his body was feeling the effects. Perhaps that was why he couldn't go into the sun; his body was too weak to retain its more human-like standards.

He looked around him, finding that it would be normally pitch-black to any mortal, and saw that the tunnel he was in stretched for miles.

He felt like vomiting from the foul stench of other people's feces, and he wondered if his childhood goldfish were floating somewhere in it. Rubbing his leg, he felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine and make him feel extremely uncomfortable.

It was then he realized that he was not alone in this poo-infested hovel and worse, he was sure he was being watched.

"I know someone's there, so if you don't mind would you stop stalking me?" Light felt proud of himself for remaining composed in a situation like this. He sat up so that he was barely sitting cross-legged, wincing in pain as he did so, and looked around for signs of movement.

He suddenly fell forward in shock when he felt something tap on his shoulder, and he scrambled desperately ahead of himself to get away from whatever had tapped him on the shoulder. He flung his body around in a swift motion to get a good glimpse of his "attacker."

He put his hand to his chest and sighed a large sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here, Ryuuzaki?" He scowled at Ryuuzaki's slouched form, noticing that he was grinning.

"I was about to ask this question to Raito-kun. Does he normally make it a habit to visit the sewers?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki. I want to raise a family here."

"I do not think our children would like it so much, Raito-kun." Light winced and blushed, realizing he had set himself up for that comment.

"Come on you sarcastic bastard, help me out of this shit-hole… literally. I think I broke my leg." Ryuuzaki gave another awkward smile and leaned down to Light, picking him up bridal style.

"You should not go around hurting yourself, Raito-kun."

"I said help me; not carry me, Ryuuzaki! Besides, it's not like I wanted this to happen!" He searched Ryuuzaki's face for expression and frowned at it; he knew that something was wrong.

He squirmed around a bit in Ryuuzaki's hold. Ryuuzaki, noticing Light's discomfort, flung him so that he was on his back piggy style. This made Light feel a lot less awkward. He began walking through the tunnels at a leisurely pace.

"Ryuuzaki, you knew that Misa was dead, didn't you."

"Indeed. That is where I was this morning; we must go back to your apartment promptly to speak with her." Light stiffened on Ryuuzaki's back.

"What the hell do you mean 'speak with her'? She's dead, Ryuuzaki."

"That is what I just said to you, Raito-kun. She is dead, and must talk with you."

"You're making no sense, Ryuuzaki, and you don't seem like the type to joke. How can I talk with her when she's dead?"

"Now, Raito-kun is not making sense." Ryuuzaki looked behind his back and peered into Light's eyes with his pure-black panda eyes. There was something relatively off with Ryuuzaki today, but Light couldn't place his finger on it. He didn't like these games; he was chasing a wild goose at this point. From the corner of his eyes, Light caught a glimpse of sun peeking through a crack in the walls. He wondered how they got to the surface so fast, and why Ryuuzaki knew his way around the sewers. He decided not to ask.

"Amane-san is waiting for you. Raito-kun should be grateful that he's the one she's here for." Light pondered this for a moment.

"You mean to tell me that she won't pass on until she meets with me?"

"That's not what I said, Raito-kun." Light rolled his eyes and waited for further explanation. "To come from the afterlife into the human life, one must have a tie; some sort of a reason to want to come back if you stay. Amane-san has already passed to the afterlife in peace. She came back to talk with Raito-kun, and it is indeed of utmost importance."

"Have you already spoken with her?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Light waited for an answer and got none, "what did she say?"

"Raito-kun must talk to her himself." Suddenly Ryuuzaki gently set Light down, holding his arm around his shoulder and walking the limping Light closer to the source of sun. It was a generic sewer door, and it smelled utterly atrocious. Light plugged his nose and instantly decided that poo and sun did not mix.

He looked at Ryuuzaki and realized that he couldn't walk out in the middle of the day, mostly because he would burn to death under the sun's ray. He limped pathetically and opened the door and noticed that Ryuuzaki was nowhere to be seen after the light filled the dark chasms.

He felt incredibly weak. Thinking that he couldn't make it back to his apartment on his own, he slumped into the nearest alley that he could find. He had emerged in the slums of Tokyo he supposed, and he needed to get out of sight, fast.

When he got into the shade of the alley, he fell against the wall and slumped down in pain, rubbing his blue leg. It hurt like a bitch. He looked up and saw Ryuuzaki looming over him, with almost a sad look; well, as sad as Ryuuzaki could ever look. It was strange.

"I feel weak… Ryuuzaki." He clenched his stomach and felt like vomiting. He watched as Ryuuzaki pulled a bag out of his sweater once again, and he ripped open a corner of it with his teeth and handed the bag to Light.

He drank it happily, even though it wasn't the best of blood. Instantly, he felt better and he sighed in relief. Ryuuzaki was intently watching Light. He glanced at Ryuuzaki, and noticed that he was gazing at his leg, and as if by instinct, Light looked at his leg as well, and gaped in horror.

It was moving, but it wasn't the entire leg, it was the skin and muscles underneath; twitching and convulsing. Light clenched his leg in pain and grimaced. Before he knew it, the pain instantly stopped and his leg was returning to its normal color.

He rubbed it delicately, and then put pressure on it; his eyes widened when he realized that his leg was no longer broken.

"When Raito-kun has no blood, his body cannot heal itself; this is why he needs the blood of others. It is his source of power and life, his essential food, his drug. The same goes for me; I cannot heal myself with my own infected blood; this would be futile."

Light sighed and stood up. His life was so strange. He thought this as he looked at Ryuuzaki, who was lapping at a pixie-stick that he got from who the hell knows where. He rubbed his temples and morphed through the wall, with every intention of seeing his dead girlfriend.

End Chapter 15

Wow, I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I will have another chapter up very, very soon, and hopefully longer than this one. School recently started and I couldn't keep up with all of the summer homework I had to do and such! I don't like this chapter much, and the next one I will put up I have plenty of crazy things planned, so it should be a lot better. Until next time, adieu my friends.


	16. Monster

_Disclaimer: I'm out of clever ideas… Look in the sky! Is it a bird; a plane? NO! It's a disclaimer! It says that I don't own Death Note or its lovely characters. Thank you, disclaimer! _

_McFuzzy: I'm back! Yes, after a long and begrudging wait, my friends! I am back with a new chapter. I was thinking of never updating it again, but people kept adding it to favoritest and reviewing, so I felt bad and decided, "what the hell, I'll continue it."_

_Light: How nice of you… DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN STUCK DOING NOTHING!?_

_Ryuuzaki: Yes, you have indeed been slacking. _

_McFuzzy: I know, I know; and for this I am very sorry. But as far as excuses go, I've been working and doing school related things. I have been incredulously busy. My editor can attest to this! However, like I said I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story or not. _

_Light: (Cries). I'm so abused and neglected…._

_Ryuuzaki: Raito-kun knows that he is never neglected by me… especially at night._

_Light: I hate my life._

_McFuzzy: I didn't need to hear that. Haha, I'm writing this so I guess it's my mind; I'm officially F Nuts!! Yay for being crazy! On with the long awaited story!_

_(P.S) This chapter was not edited by my lovely friend so there might be some minor mistakes in there! Sorry y'all! _

**Chapter 16 – Monster –**

Light and Ryuuzaki were standing in front of his apartment. The door was emanating a cold presence, and when Light touched his hand to the knob, he withdrew it in shock.

He gave Ryuuzaki a strange look, and without a word, Ryuuzaki opened Light's door.

As they entered, it was completely dark as Light had left it.

Ryuuzaki seemed pleased with this as he flopped himself down on Light's couch, being careful to pull himself into his normal position. Light desperately wished to give him a good sock in the face for being so selfish.

Before he had the chance, He had the same feeling again -- that feeling that always cursed his stomach when he sensed an undead presence. He leaped onto the couch with Ryuuzaki and started wildly shaking him.

"Will you finally tell me what the hell is going on you crazy son of a bi-"

Ryuuzaki firmly slapped a hand over Light's mouth and took in a deep breath, giving him an icy stare. As Light looked deeper into his eyes, he noticed them becoming different in a way that he couldn't describe.

He shifted uncomfortably against Ryuuzaki's body, but before he could pry his hand away he heard a soft breathing behind the couch. His eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at what was there, but as he did nothing came into view.

Ryuuzaki pulled Light close to him and whispered in his ear.

"You cannot see her, correct?" Light's eyes widened in panic.

_There was something there after all._

He nodded his head.

"Relax and look into my eyes." Light squirmed but found that there was no escape, so he consented to Ryuuzaki's wishes. He turned his head so he could look at Ryuuzaki again, and found himself drawn into Ryuuzaki's heavy gaze.

His panda eyes were filmy and almost red to the point of bleeding. Light wanted desperately to fight and scream, but instead slowly grew tired, and as Ryuuzaki's eyes slowly closed, Light's closed with his, until finally they were fully shut.

He remained in a blackened surrounding with the slightest sound of Ryuuzaki's breathing right against his neck. He couldn't open his eyes; he couldn't move his body; all he could do was stare into the nothingness.

Before long, a light in the distance seemed to appear in Light's view. It was a brilliant luminescent white, lighting all of the darkness that shaded him, but when he looked at his body, nothing was there. He was completely invisible. There was no sound, and Ryuuzaki's breathing was no longer evident.

As the light grew more intense, he saw a figure in the distance, standing by what seemed to be a tree. Trying to move his body again, he managed to lift his feet and make progress towards the figure.

Its shadow was outlined in the perfect white light, and everything was still blackened. When Light got even closer to the figure, he noticed the texture of the ground began to change, and instead of nothing being there, he was standing on a patch of grass.

As he continued to walk, the scenery became more lush and full of life and landscape. He kept moving forward frantically in hopes to contact anything alive accept for himself, and suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground.

He slipped on an apple.

It was a beautifully red apple, just lying in the midst of a patch of blackness, and as he looked up he saw the branch of a weeping willow, the leaves turning yellow from signs of autumn.

He looked at the tree carefully, and noticed that the figure he saw was no longer there. The tree began to sway softly in a breeze, and Light felt more comfortable with the normality and familiarity of the wind.

In the corner of his eye, however, he picked a shadow slowly swaying in the breeze. His heart stopped. For some reason, all he could think about was… _strange fruit_.

He touched the tree and rubbed his hand on it, seeing that he was still invisible, but for some reason something wasn't quite right. He drew his hand back in pain and looked at it, noticing a slimly black liquid running down it.

Did the tree bite him?

_Strange fruit._

He walked slowly around the giant trunk and felt the wind come across again. This time, he heard the wind rustling through the branches. He felt so relieved to hear again, but in his delight he caught the sound of a creaking branch in tune with the wind, then an unsightly _thump_.

_Thump, thump_; a continuous thump with each gust of wind.

He continued around it and his mouth dropped open in hopes to scream, but his cries were muted just as his skin was invisible. It was a body, swaying in the breeze from a rope.

_Thump_. It just won't stop hitting the tree.

As Light stepped back in horror from the sight of the bluish body thumping against a tree, he heard the rope snap and watched as the body dropped to the ground with a thud.

Isaac Newton got an apple, and Light got a corpse.

_Strange fruit_.

He couldn't stop staring at this horrible female body lying face down on the ground. He never got a good look at who it was, but judging on the brown hair color he figured it was no one he knew.

As he stepped away from it slowly, he swore that it was still breathing. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew that the body was dead when it was hanging. Suddenly the head shot up and the blackened eyes were staring right at Light.

Light was too horrified to move. In one swift motion of the mouth, the body spoke to Light.

"Fall."

Light shot up out of his position and flung himself onto Ryuuzaki, who had been there the entirety of his horrifying dream. He clung to Ryuuzaki's sleeves panting and slightly shaking.

"What the hell was that?" He scowled at Ryuuzaki. However, he noticed that they were not alone. He snapped his head to behind the couch and saw none other than Misa standing there, frowning at Light.

"Raito-Kun! Misa Misa has missed you so much!" Light's mouth gaped open and he rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell…?" He looked at Ryuuzaki, then Misa, then his hands to check if he was still in a dream, then to Misa again.

He hated his life.

"Ryuuzaki-pervert-sama made it so that you can see Misa's spirit." She bent over and grappled Light's neck, giving him a large smooch on the cheek. He grimaced.

"First of all, Misa, no offense, but I believe you are dead." Misa smiled and nodded her head. "And secondly, I thought that I could already see spirits." He picked Misa's hands off, fearing any strange diseases from a dead body. She looked like Misa, but was strangely faint like most ghosts.

"Raito-kun must understand that projecting a spirit from another place is an entirely different concept as opposed to actually being present. Misa-san is not technically here."

Light was baffled, like he was most of the time lately.

"Well if she's not here, then where the Hell is she?" Misa giggled. Light raised an eyebrow at Ryuuzaki.

"Exactly as you said, Raito-kun. She is somewhere in Hell." He shook his head in misbelief. Misa was an angel in figurative terms, so why did she go to Hell?

"Misa has no reason to be in Hell. This is absurd." He felt Misa cling to him, yet again.

"This is where you are wrong again, Raito-kun. Misa is in violation of one of the deadly sins; Pride." Light chuckled slightly at the hilarity of the situation.

"It makes sense, I guess. So why is Misa here to talk to me?" Misa frowned at Light and made a whine in protest at Light's shrewd remark. Ryuuzaki scooted to Light and pried Misa's hands off of Light. Misa growled at Ryuuzaki.

"As I had stated earlier to your knowledge, Misa has a tie to the human world to be able to come back -- this tie being you, Raito-kun – and as such she has something she needs to tell you. However, Amane-san was used as an advocate in this case according to the Death Gods. It seems that they have need of your special talents."

Ryuuzaki pried Misa's hands off of Light once more.

"Pervert-san is right, Raito-kun. Misa Misa wanted to say goodbye to Raito-kun more than anything in the world because she loves him, but right now she's the only soul who can come back to Earth at will, because of Raito-kun of course."

Misa flung her arms around Light and stuck her tongue out at Ryuuzaki.

"Since Amane-san is the only soul able to connect to Earth in such short notice, she was sent to deliver a message to Raito-kun in accordance to recent events in the underworld."

Misa began to dig through her pink bag, giving up her hold on Light, allowing Ryuuzaki to drag Light onto his lap. Before Light could protest, Misa handed him a letter. He quickly opened it and read out loud.

"_To the Death God of Earth,_

_We are aware of your circumstances regarding Teru Mikami, previously known as Kira, and in spite of recent conditions we have decided to officially terminate him and eliminate him as a nuisance in order to receive full cooperation from you. _

_There has been a recent outbreak in the underworld whose identity is unknown. We are cordially asking of your assistance in the termination of what we have deemed La Dieu Mort, which takes habit in the consumption of Shinigami and other undead souls. _

_We are willing to forsake any questionable feelings as long as we receive full cooperation on your behalf. You have twenty-four hours to meet with us or serious action will be taken against you._

_-Shinigami Counsel" _

Light looked at the letter in shock.

There was no freakin' way.

They actually killed Mikami as payment for aiding them in defeating something killing Shinigami. Suddenly the biggest problem in his life was destroyed with the opening of a letter, and Light had no idea if he could compensate that or not.

He turned to Ryuuzaki.

"I'm not as talented as they think I am, Ryuuzaki. There's no way I can kill something that can kill Shinigami."

"I believe, Raito-kun, that this _La Dieu Mort_ cannot consume human or vampiristic souls. We are some of the most humanistic undead, and you happen to be an actual human, which is perfect for the job. I am also afraid that you are in no position to decline their request since they have already paid you." Light gaped in horror.

He noticed that Misa had disappeared in the process of reading the letter. Ryuuzaki answered Light before he could even ask.

"Amane-san's spirit is only able to stay for a certain amount of time."

"If this spirit is in the Underworld, how am I going to get there to kill it?"

This was the point where Light became extremely uncomfortable. Ryuuzaki cocked his head to one side and he gave Light a giant, eerie smile. Ryuuzaki couldn't be thinking…

"No, Ryuuzaki! I am not doing that!" Ryuuzaki crept closer to Light on the couch, and Light drew back. "No way in _HELL_!" Ryuuzaki grabbed the front of Light's shirt and dragged him until their faces were only inches apart. Light whimpered quietly at his unavoidable doom. "No… Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes, Raito. I believe you know what it is you have to do in order to go to the Underworld." Light nodded his head sadly and looked down. There was no more denial in regards to his fate now. "You must die."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light was in his kitchen digging through his refrigerator. He picked up a plastic bag and sniffed it, gagged, then threw it into the garbage. He repeated to do this until Ryuuzaki intervened.

"What is Raito-kun doing?" Light closed the fridge door and pulled the trash bag out of his trashcan, then changed it with a new one.

"I'm cleaning my apartment. When I die and the police come into my house, I want it to be clean." Ryuuzaki cocked an eyebrow as he slouched, avidly watching the brunette bustle around picking things up.

"Surely there are more important things that you must accomplish?" Light sighed in annoyance.

"This is coming from a man who believes eating cake is more important than bathing."

"We do not need or have the ability to bathe, Raito-kun."

"I was just giving an example, Ryuuzaki. Besides, I can't think of anything. I never really made a bucket list, nor had the time to do so."

Ryuuzaki followed Light into his bedroom and watched him make the bed.

"I believe I could think of something for you to do…" Light dashed out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen table, which was covered in dishes.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" He began to wash encrusted mold off of his plates and spoons from sweets that Ryuuzaki had eaten about a week ago.

"Make me a cake." Light stopped what he was doing and turned to face Ryuuzaki.

"Are you serious? I have less than a day to live and you want me to bake you a cake?" Ryuuzaki was completely blank. He simply nodded, and this is when Light realized he was being perfectly serious.

"I have no mix, Ryuuzaki. I'm not baking you a cake." Before Light could even blink, Ryuuzaki gave him the pouting face. Light had to admit, it was adorable. Before he gave in entirely, though, he thought of what other things he could accomplish before he died, and realized there was nothing to do.

He felt extremely pitiful.

"Fine. Let's go buy cake mix."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Light had made his cake and watchedmost of it be consumed by Ryuuzaki, he flopped onto his bed and dug his head into a pillow.

He was so pitifully depressed.

He never even had a life before he had met Ryuuzaki. He felt Ryuuzaki slide into the bed and squirm around slightly, and that's when he realized having Ryuuzaki was the best thing that has ever happened in his entire life of utter monotony.

It was ridiculous.

As he started to roll over, Ryuuzaki grabbed onto his hip and drug him close to his body, fighting against all protests made from Light. Light noticed that his face was as blank and emotionless as ever, but in a way it was almost as if he understood why Light was so depressed.

Feeling comforted by Ryuuzaki, he let himself sink into an unwarranted sleep. Even if he didn't need to sleep anymore, he loved it so much that he wanted to do it one more time while he was technically alive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nnnn."

Light was in a comfortable sleep before he started tossing and turning. His breathing was heavy and his face was flushed, only to signify that his body was extremely hot. He continued to flip until he was lying face-up on his back, hands clinging to the bed sheets.

"Haaaa…" His head tossed from side to side, arching his back slightly in pleasure. At this point he was panting raggedly as he clutched the sheets desperately trying to keep from rolling over.

He felt his cock twitch in his sleep, and he moaned in pleasure. Subconsciously, he felt around and found his throbbing member, unzipped his pants, and began to gently stroke it as his other hand searched for something to grab onto.

Little did Light know, in his sleep he grabbed onto a very hard Ryuuzaki who happened to be listening to Light's little episode for about a half hour and counting.

Extremely turned on by Light's mewls and groping, Ryuuzaki gently rolled over and planted himself so that he was straddling Light. Light was still stroking himself in his sleep, and his face was twisted with pleasure.

Needless to say, Ryuuzaki was at his limit.

Gently lifting up Light's shirt, he softly licked one of his hardened nipples, earning a ragged breath from the boy. He let his teeth circle around it, making Light get goose bumps, then he took it in between his teeth and bit on it lightly, causing Light to intake a sharp breath.

He noticed that Light was tugging on his member even harder than he was before because of his ministrations, so not wanting Light to do anything drastic, he delicately removed his hand and replaced it with his own.

At first, he started to stroke the very head of Light's member, noticing how Light arched and moaned at the contact, then began to rub his hand over the entire length of his cock, causing Light to gasp and arch even further.

As his tempo increased, Light began to thrust himself into Ryuuzaki's hand, panting in pleasure. Ryuuzaki's painful cock twitched at Light's noises.

Wanting to hear more, he slowly lurched further down so that his head was positioned right in front of Light's throbbing manhood. He slowly let his breath caress the head, breathing gently to receive pained cries from his partner.

Ryuuzaki suddenly delved into one of Light's thighs and began to suck and bite it, then moved onto the next thigh, working his way closer and closer to the neglected member. Ryuuzaki smirked as he heard the sexy noises Light was making.

He wished he was awake so he could make him beg for it.

Ryuuzaki delicately licked the slit of Light's cock, earning another throaty moan. He let his tongue slide over the top of his cock and underneath of the head, then his entire mouth engulfed Light's member.

He sucked hard and pulled back out, licking his mouth from precum.

"Aaah!"

Light was writhing frantically for more friction, making Ryuuzaki happily oblige. He sucked Light's entire member again, this time fast and relentlessly. Light met Ryuuzaki's mouth with a thrust each time, coming closer and closer to orgasm.

"Haaa…pleeaase!"

Light moaned and pleaded in his sleep as Ryuuzaki sucked him off until he finally released his seed in Ryuuzaki's mouth with a scream.

Swallowing it obediently, he wiped his mouth and zipped Light's pants. He rolled onto his back and began to play with his own needy member, realizing that Light wasn't exactly able to service him as well.

It was going to be a long night.

However, he managed to realize something important.

This was the first time that Ryuuzaki was extremely glad that Light was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

Also, sleeping drugs in cake works just as well.

End Chapter 16

_Sorry it took so long to update again. I can't make any promises on the arrival time for next chapter; but I can, however, promise you some more lemons in next chapter which is just as good of a compensation. I hoped you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing it! See you next time!_


End file.
